Two Gifts, One Heart
by airedalegirl1
Summary: They say that history repeats itself but this time the outcome is very different. This time, the Volturi know and they are watching with interest. The one thing they forgot was that when you play with fire you sometimes get burned! J/B. Collaboration with Katandjasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Mary Arnold**

I don't really know what to write, no one will ever see this diary so I suppose it does not matter much. I fell in love with a strange young man, the doctor's son. Now he's gone and I don't think I will ever see him again. We met at the church picnic by the river when my mother Evangeline and my father Samuel Arnold went to speak to the pastor. The doctor had only recently arrived after our old doctor fell from his horse and broke his leg. Dr. Adams was going to be in bed himself for some time and Dr. Cullen was here until he was better.

I preferred our new doctor as did most of the girls in town because he was far younger and more handsome, and he was a widower, therefore, available and handsome young men without wives or fiancees were very rare in this town. He brought with him his teenage son Edward, a very serious young man who had been reading a book in the shade of an old oak tree when he happened to look up and catch my eye.

After that first meeting, he walked with me in our garden a number of times when visiting with his father who became a family friend but always under my mother's watchful eye. He seemed so well educated and so gentle yet I felt he could be both serious and dangerous should the occasion arise. For a little while, I thought him the most wonderful young man in the whole world and found my innocent heart beat faster whenever I was in his company. His father approached mine about the possibility of Edward and I becoming a couple and I was thrilled but the more I was in his company and the more I found out about him the less I felt he was right for me. I know I should have been grateful for the opportunity I was being given to marry well and have a good life, but it wasn't enough.

I wanted more though I couldn't say what, and I think he must have read my mind because he told me very sweetly that although he loved me very much he didn't think I felt the same, that he wasn't the right man for me. Then they were gone, just like that, with no explanation, no goodbyes, they just disappeared as if they had been but ghosts allowed to walk our earth for a short while. Although I regret his leaving I know it was for the best, my parents and his father would have seen us married within the year and I felt I was too young to be wed. I wanted to see something of the world before I settled down to life as a wife and mother even though I knew this was but a fantasy.

 **Bella**

I put the faded and shabby diary down that I had found while going through some old boxes that had been in the attic. Obviously it had been forgotten about over the decades which was probably just as well considering the contents! I thought about Mary's words and how much like my own experience hers had been. She went on to travel the country with her husband, a preacher and had six children one of whom, Esther, was my great grandmother. Had the story come full circle? Was I destined to relive Mary's life? Why had the Cullens come to Forks? And did they know who I was before we met? Did they now? Somehow I doubted it, there was nothing to tie me to my ancestor who had lived in Albuquerque all those years ago.

I had a faded photograph of her and we were nothing like each other, our names were different, everything about us was so utterly different, except our feelings for Edward Cullen. Only there did we converge and this evening I would have to tell him very much what Mary had thought all those years ago. The only difference was that this time he couldn't read those thoughts, he would have to hear them from my lips.

Our romance had been a fairytale, two pairs of eyes that meet, and a heart that flutters, a chest that gasps for breath. I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen the first time I saw him and despite Jessica's warning that no one was good enough for him I had captured his heart. He was kind and gentle and loved me very much, but our path wasn't a smooth one. First his sister Rosalie had hated me and made it only too apparent, then James the nomad had tried to kill me and almost succeeded if not for Edward and his siblings. The birthday party was the next stumbling block although I had no fear that Jasper would kill me.

I thought he had been overwhelmed by the thirst that poured from every vampire in the room at the scent of my blood and still he fought it or none of the others could have held him back, he was the ultimate fighting machine after all. Edward left me then after saying such terrible things and I thought I would never be whole again, the agony almost more than I could bear. Thinking I was dead, he'd tried to persuade the Volturi to kill him and it was only with Alice's help that I saved his life. When we returned I know he thought we were back where we had left off but he was wrong and I was starting to realize it just as Mary had.

His whole family stood against Victoria and her newborn army to save me and defeated them, the wolves even putting aside their enmity to join the Cullens, but it was the final straw for me. Edward had asked me to marry him as his price for changing me, not because he didn't want me to become a vampire and stand at his side but because he wanted the certainty that a wedding ceremony gave him of my love for him and my devotion too. I had asked to wait until after the fight to answer him, a cowards way out but if he were to die at Victoria's hand. At least he would do so thinking I loved him, and I did in a way, but not the way he thought I did.

There were so many things that told me my love wasn't strong enough for eternity, my feelings for Jake for one. How could I love two men so deeply yet marry one and let the other go? True love should surely be so deep it could only be given to one, to your true heart's companion. There was also the problem of Jasper Hale. In that hotel room in Phoenix when we had been alone and he had told me, I was "wrong, that I was worth it" I had felt something, a something that even today scared me. Whatever it was, and I still wasn't sure it had been love, but whatever it was I shouldn't have been able to feel it, not if I truly loved Edward. I had to set him free to find another, to find his mate, not settle for second best in me. If I was wrong and I never found love again that would be my problem, but I loved Edward enough that I couldn't do it to him, he deserved far better.

It was almost time, he was taking me to dinner and then he would expect my reply to his proposal and I had to be ready with my answer however much it hurt him. I was terrified and felt sick to my stomach, almost but not quite, wishing that he could read my mind as he had read Mary's so I wouldn't have to say the words that would cause him so much pain. I was dressed and ready well before he arrived and Charlie knew something was in the air, he didn't ask me what but he gave me a few strange looks before leaving for work, leaving me alone to wait for Edward, possibly the last time I would ever be alone with him or talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Edward**

Tonight Bella would accept my proposal and we would start to make plans for the rest of our lives together. I knew she loved me, she had proved that when she let Jake go to do battle alongside the others, not begging him to stay, when she had finally chosen me. It had been difficult for her and knowing that, I hadn't pressured her, I gave her as long as she needed. I wanted her to be sure about this, but I knew she would say yes.

My whole world revolved around her, the girl I loved with all my heart and I couldn't imagine going on without her. I had been wretched when I tried to leave her, to be the better man, to give her the freedom of a normal human life but when I heard from Rose that she was dead I knew I couldn't go on. My life was just a vast black hole sucking every good thing into it and leaving a cold empty husk. Death had seemed the only way out of this, perhaps I would meet her on the other side if she were right and vampires did indeed still possess souls.

The warmth, the relief, when I saw her there in Volterra just proved what I had already known, I couldn't live without my Bella. My life would be nothing without her and I had fought to protect her, to keep her safe and show her I'd been an idiot. I needed to show her that I understood how much she meant to me and now tonight I would slip my mother's ring on her finger and we would start the journey towards our forever in my world, as husband and wife.

I was ready far too early and had to endure the jeers and taunts of both Emmett and Jasper, but I knew they were happy for me, they understood what Bella meant to me after all these long years alone. Tonight I would bring her home to show them all the ring on her finger and prove I had finally found my life's companion, my mate.

When I picked her up she seemed to be in a strange mood but I put that down to nerves, I guess a girl was entitled to be nervous when about to make such an important decision.

"Would you mind if we skipped dinner, Edward?"

Bless her. She obviously felt too nervous to eat, but I wanted to do this properly so I persuaded her to at least try, for me. The restaurant was small and intimate and I watched smiling as my wife to be ordered from the menu then I added a two glasses of champagne. The server knew Bella was too young, but she could see this was no ordinary date and brought the glasses putting them together on the table with a knowing smile.

"I don't think I want a drink, Edward."

"Please humor me Bella, tonight of all nights"

She lowered her head and I couldn't help thinking she was blushing, my beautiful girl was embarrassed at the thought of the question to come and the answer she would be giving me, making me the happiest man alive. She didn't speak much as she ate and drank only a few sips of her champagne as did I. It was disgusting, but champagne was a tradition for proposals or so I'd heard and I wanted to make sure she missed nothing of the magical spell of such an evening.

Once outside again I opened the car door for her and handed her a dozen red roses from the back seat where I had hidden them.

"For my beautiful girl."

She looked even more uneasy and I knew all this fuss must be a trial for shy Bella Swan but still I wanted things perfect. I drove to our second favorite place, a picnic spot close to the river. It was too late in the year and too dark to expect her to hike to our favorite, the meadow, but this would do just as well. I fingered the ring box nervously in my pocket before spreading the picnic blanket over the wooden bench before inviting her to sit down.

"Edward please."

I stopped her with a kiss, I had this all planned out and I needed to do it just so. I sank to one knee and took Bella's left hand in mine before I spoke,

"Isabella Swan, I love you now more than ever and I would take it as a great honor if you would consider becoming my wife."

I waited with bated breath for the word I knew was coming from those sweet lips, but she hesitated and suddenly things didn't seem quite so certain after all. Where had I gone wrong? What had I forgotten?

"Edward please get up and sit with me."

I joined her on the bench, sick with apprehension now.

She took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes and I saw tears in hers, but were they of joy or sorrow? Oh, I wished I could read her mind right now.

"I know you love me and you know I love you."

Ah, this was going to be the let's wait until I finish college to get married speech, well I could cope with that, I relaxed.

"But I don't love you enough, it wouldn't be right. You deserve so much more Edward. A girl who loves you as deeply as you love her and I don't think I do. I'm so sorry, I've been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you all evening, but you looked so happy. I can't marry you, Edward, I'm so sorry. Now could you please take me home."

I tried to speak, but words were beyond me I just held her hands tightly as if afraid she would suddenly vanish and I might never find her again.

"Bella please, if you want a little more time then take it, but don't do this to me, to us"

Words flooded out of my mouth although I don't remember any of them, but none made any difference to her decision. She told me she was doing this for me, as I'd done it for her after her birthday party. I tried to explain I'd been wrong, but she wouldn't listen, just spoke over my protestations.

Eventually, I understood she was serious and not to be swayed, she wouldn't marry me and not knowing what else to do I drove her home in a strange and awkward silence. She got out of the car as soon as I pulled up, so quickly I didn't even have time to get around and open her door for her, and walked towards the door. I made sure I was there before her, the roses in my hand,

"You forgot your flowers. Sleep on it Bella, you'll feel different tomorrow, it's just nerves, you'll see."

She smiled a little sadly,

"No I won't Edward, and I'm leaving Forks soon. I'm going to live in Florida with Renee and Phil. I thought it would be easier for you if I wasn't around. I'm really sorry Edward, I never wanted to hurt you, but I know you will find your true love one day."

She ignored the flowers and went quickly inside, shutting the door firmly behind her while I just stood there looking, unable to believe what had just happened. I went back to the car and sat on the hood unable to understand how this night, the night that should have been the best of my long existence had crashed and burned so thoroughly. Looking at the roses I caught a glimpse of her as she drew the drapes and climbed up to her window sill but the window was fastened on the inside, she had locked me out!

I jumped back down and lay the roses on the porch where she would see them in the morning then got in the Volvo and drove away from the Swan residence and the love of my life, numb with loss and pain. I'd driven part way home when I knew I had to make one final plea to her so I turned around and drove back. The house was in darkness, the roses still on the porch looking abandoned as I stepped over them and rang the bell. I waited for footsteps down the stairs, a heart beat coming closer, anything, any clue to tell me she was coming, but instead I felt a hand in my arm and spun around to see Carlisle standing there,

"Come on Edward, Bella's not going to open the door, you should come home."

I shrugged him off knocking on the door in desperation this time, but still she didn't come and then my world fell apart. It was all true, I'd lost her, my Bella, my love. I followed Carlisle back to the car realizing he had run over at Bella's request, come here to take the unwanted lover away. As he drove me back home another similar situation came to mind, another girl who had done exactly the same to me but Mary hadn't needed to say the words, I had read them in her mind. Now, all these years later it had happened again, how was this possible? Was I destined to lose every girl I fell in love with? Was I fated to spend eternity alone? Surely that wasn't right, it wasn't fair!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

I waited for Edward to return knowing he wouldn't believe what he had heard which was why I rang Carlisle. Then he was forced to believe it and once I was sure they had gone I collected the bouquet of roses and put them in a vase on the kitchen table. They were beautiful and I couldn't leave them to die, but they meant nothing to me except as a reminder of the heart I'd broken and the misery I'd caused. Of course, I had to explain to Charlie when he got home the next morning and saw the roses. Of course he looked pleased, he'd never been one of Edward's fans and didn't attempt to hide his relief.

"So it's over? I'm glad Bella, you're too young to get so deeply involved with a guy. You haven't lived yet, you have no experience of life. There will be another Edward, or Jake, or whoever, come along in the future and you'll see then that I was right."

I didn't speak, just nodded, but once he wound down I told him I wanted to move back to Renee's which was a blow to him but although he was hurt he did understand and didn't make a big deal out of it as I had feared he might.

"You must do what's best for you and your mother is probably better than me with the whole boy girl thing. I guess it's all a bit alien to me but for what it's worth there will always be a home here for you should you need or want it and I hope you'll understand I was right eventually."

He looked embarrassed even saying that much so he was probably right but I hated the thought I was hurting him too. His thrill when he heard I wanted to live with him had been heartfelt and obvious and his pain was equal as obvious to me.

Explaining to Renee wasn't as easy as I had anticipated but then Edward was a) good looking b) intelligent and c) wealthy, or at least the family were. The idea of foster family, as opposed to natural parents, seemed to go straight over her head.

"Oh, Bella what happened? He's so in love with you, I could see that the moment I set eyes on him. All girls get cold feet at some time in a relationship. Was he pushing to you...well you know. All the girls seem to be at it these days. I even heard a couple of girls talking about sleeping with their boyfriends in the mall and I'm sure they were no older than you, in fact probably younger now I come to think about it. Just explain it's a big step and you need time to think about it. He loves you, he'll understand, just give him a chance."

Under the circumstances, this was ironic since I was the one who almost resorted to raping Edward before the fight with the newborns! Just before I understood that it was all wrong, in fact, he had done me a huge favor by refusing although I doubt he would see it that way if he knew.

"No, it's not that, Edward's always been a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, so he's not going fast enough for you? Now that's more difficult but I'm sure if you let him know you're ready to take the relationship to the next level he'll understand. Just make sure you take precautions that's all. You do not want to be forced into any rash decisions trust me on that, it never ends well."

I wondered if she was referring to her own situation with Charlie, if I had been on the way when they got married, if so it was very quick and I had been premature, or so Renee insisted!

"Mum, it's not about sex."

"Nonsense, everything at your age is about sex, trust me I may seem old to you now, but my memory is just fine. Still if I can't help then I guess you'd better come back. I'll tell Phil and well get the spare room cleaned out for you. When were you thinking of coming?"

"Next weekend, its recess so I can start at the new school when they go back."

"School? Right yes, well I'll see what I can do but it's really short notice Bella, what does Charlie say?"

"He's upset of course, but he understands."

"I very much doubt that but never mind, he can go back to his old bachelor ways once you leave. I wonder what he's done about girlfriends while you've been living there. I blame him in part for this, he never liked Edward, never gave the poor boy a chance."

I ignored this knowing it had nothing to do with my dad and rang off promising to ring with the details of my flight once I had them.

Charlie laughed at my expression when I rang off,

"Renee give you a hard time?"

"No, it's just she sees things differently."

"You mean she thinks it's all to do with sex and hormones."

I nodded blushing at his reference to the former and he laughed,

"I'm not quite that gaga yet Bella, my memory works just fine and your mother always had a strange outlook on life and relationships. Still, I'm glad it's you going there and not me. I will miss you, though. You do know that don't you Bells?"

I nodded, I knew only too well how much my dad loved me, it was partly that which had made him dislike Edward so much.

My final week at Forks High school was something of a nightmare because, of course, the Cullens were there as usual and they knew I had broken up with Edward. Alice and Edward who had been sitting with me every day were now back at their old table in the corner, away from everyone. Edward managed a tight smile but according to Jessica he never took his eyes off me which didn't help the way I was feeling. The others studiously ignored me although I didn't feel any animosity. I had expected Rosalie to be crowing in delight, but even she looked a little sad.

Alice cornered me in the rest room when it was empty of other students.

"We're really sorry you're going Bella and Edward is devastated, but he'll get over it eventually I'm sure."

"Haven't you seen it?"

She looked evasive and continued without replying,

"When do you leave?"

"This weekend."

"Will you keep in touch?"

"I don't think so, it wouldn't be helpful under the circumstances now would it?"

She winced as I used the very same excuse she had used for not keeping in touch when the Cullens left me after the fateful birthday party.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I'm going to miss you, so will the others."

"I seriously doubt that Alice. Rose is probably going to throw a good riddance to Bella party for a start."

Even as I said this I doubted it, Rose had come to tolerate me, especially after I saved Edward from the Volturi.

"You'd be surprised Bella. Anyway, Rose and Emmett are going to be traveling abroad. Emmett's taking his monster truck to London for a big exhibition and competition."

"Oh right, well it means you'll have more time for Edward. Look after him Alice, I hate to see him like this, but it just wouldn't have been right, not to let him think I love him like he loves me."

"Yes, it's hard when one of you loves more than the other."

Her voice was wistful and I wondered what she knew about it. She and Jasper were a solid couple and so were Rose and Emmett. Did she remember from her past, or was there another couple she was referring to?

"Well, I have lessons Alice so I need to get going."

She moved aside and I went out into the corridor almost walking straight into Edward who stopped dead seeing me.

"Sorry Bella, have you seen Alice? I can't find her."

"Yes, she's in the rest room. Are you OK Edward?"

He shook his head,

"No, not really, but I think you know that. Think back to the way you felt when I left you."

I remembered the ragged hole in my chest and sense of utter despair and nodded,

"It's for the best Edward, really."

"That's what Esme keeps saying said but at the moment it sure doesn't feel like it. Jasper told me I should be grateful you didn't just pretend and then drop this on me later but what would he know?"

"Probably a lot more than you give him credit for brother now come in, we're late."

Alice who had appeared from behind me took his arm and led him off still looking back at me. Did he really feel the way I had when I thought I'd lost him forever? At least he had Alice, Esme, and Jasper, to help him, I had no one, no one who understood except Jake. Of course Jake! I hadn't told him yet and I should for courtesy sake. I would ring him this evening or better still drive out to the reservation. Hopefully, I would still be welcomed. I hadn't seen Sue or Seth since the fight either and with Harry dead I should call in and say goodbye. I told Charlie what I planned, but he told me Jake wasn't there,

"He left as soon as he recovered from his "bike smash." Billy said he's gone to visit relatives somewhere and he doesn't know how long he'll be gone. He's missing school, but Billy doesn't seem to care very much. I don't know Bella, everything has changed since you got here, the place seems more tense, like a coiled spring or maybe it's just my imagination."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bella**

Charlie went with me to res, his excuse was that he wanted to see Billy, but I think he just wanted to spend as much time with me as possible which was really nice. I was going to miss him just as much when I left. As we drove over he brought up the subject I dreaded, Edward Cullen,

"Dr Cullen called in the station today to ask how you were."

"Alice could have told him, or Edward, they both saw me at school."

"I think he was hoping to find out some details from me, but I just told him you had your reasons for leaving and you were keeping them private. He didn't like it, but he understood. I like him, he's a good man. When the family all left that time I thought that was it, but since they came back they seem to be trying even harder to fit in. His wife Esme has joined the committee that keeps Forks looking beautiful, that should keep her busy. I guess Alice won't be calling in anymore either. I liked her, she has a spark."

"Yes, Alice is a really nice person but she's a bit...energetic at times. I'll miss her, we were good friends"

"Yes, the Doctor mentioned that. I think Alice is going to miss you too. He said Edward's taking the break up very hard, but I reminded him I knew all about that when Edward left you last year. I think that shut him up, he seemed to be a bit embarrassed. Anyway, here we are. I'll be with Billy when you're done."

I walked over towards Sue's place and half way there I was joined by Sam,

"We don't see you here very often anymore Bella, since Jake got injured and then moved away, and now I hear you're leaving Forks."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Sam, you can call Jake back home. Just for your information though I'm not taking the Cullens with me. Just in case you wondered that is."

"Didn't think you were and I won't lie and say I'm sorry, you can do a lot better although they aren't as bad as I thought. Dr Cullen certainly helped Jake after he got crushed."

"Yes he did, they aren't all bad Sam, you should remember that. How is Jake by the way?"

"No idea, we haven't heard a thing from him."

"So he's not in wolf form?"

"Well, if he is then he's broke away from the pack. He was hurting when he left and if not for Billy I doubt he'd ever come back home. Maybe if he knew you and Cullen had split up..."

"Don't bother Sam. It's over and Jake knows that. I'm leaving and I'm starting over in Florida with my mum. When you do hear from him, tell him I said goodbye."

"Emily was asking after you and some of the pack. Will you have time to call in?"

"No, I don't think so Sam but please say hi to Emily for me."

"I will. Well bye, then Bella."

Sam peeled off as I reached the Clearwaters and Seth came running out to greet me,

"Hi, stranger. How are you? I'm sorry you're leaving, sorry about you and Edward too, he was a good guy."

"Yes, he was, or is. Better than I deserve. Have you heard anything from Jake?"

He shook his head,

"Nah, but he'll be back, Billy needs him and mums getting sick of looking after him. Billy's really in a bad mood since Jake left. I think he blames you to a degree so I'd make your visit short and sweet."

I nodded thinking just how right Seth probably was.

I spent an hour with Sue mainly listening to her reminisce about Harry and his trips with my dad. I promised to write but we both knew it wouldn't last and Leah who only appeared as I was about to leave gave me one of her usual scowls. So I hadn't climbed any further up the popularity poll with her! Neither had I at Billy's, as I had been warned, although he was at least civil which was something. On the way back home Charlie was very quiet and I knew he was drawing comparisons between himself and Billy now Jake had left. It made me feel guilty but staying around Edward wouldn't be good for either of us.

The last couple of days I spent at school, packing and making sure Charlie had a well-stocked freezer and pantry. I went out with Jessica, Angela, and a few others my final evening in Forks and we chatted. Made plans to stay in touch, but I knew once I'd gone they would soon forget me. I hadn't been around long enough to make that big an impression or at least I thought so until Angela hugged me as we left,

"Bella I really wish you were staying, I'm losing my best friend. You write and email like you promised, let me know what you're doing and I'll tell you all the gossip from school."

I suddenly realized I was going to miss her too. Mike, Jessica, Eric, and all the others who had made me welcome when I arrived and were now sad to see me going.

We bumped into Edward in the parking lot and he asked if he could have a minute or two. The others moved away trying not to watch us, largely unsuccessfully.

"You're going tomorrow I hear."

"Yes to my mums."

"Would it make any difference if I asked you not to go?"

"No."

"Will you write?"

"I don't think so Edward, we both need to move on with our lives and they aren't on the same path. You take care and I hope you'll be happy. Your mate is out there somewhere and I know you'll find her eventually. I know this hurts Edward I know it feels like the end of your world, but I promise you it will get better... I know."

"Is this some kind of payback for what I did to you, Bella? Because if it is I'm sorry, I am so sorry to have hurt you."

"No, it isn't Edward. I just understand that we aren't right for each other. We're each looking for different things and together neither of us will find them."

"I hope you are right Bella because right now it doesn't feel that way."

I looked over to my friends who were waiting impatiently and curiously,

"I have to go Edward. I'm sorry but I wish you all the best. Goodbye."

I kissed him on one cold cheek and went over to my friends not looking back and when we drove out of the parking lot he was still there sitting in his silver Volvo watching me leave.

I thought that was it, I'd said goodbye to everyone now but there was one Cullen I didn't expect to see, waiting for me in my room when I went up to bed.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? I guess I'm glad, I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't get you alone at school and I wasn't going to the house."

"I know, so I thought I would come to you. I apologize for breaking in, but I didn't think your father would let me in to wait for you."

"It's fine, please sit down."

He shook his head and came to stand very close to me, putting one hand on my cheek,

"I am so sorry Bella, about you and Edward."

"Thank you but you've nothing to be sorry for."

"On the contrary I think I have everything to be sorry for, but there is no point going into that now. I hope you find what you are looking for in Florida Bella, although I doubt you will. The others said I should stay away and perhaps they were right, but I had to say goodbye in person. Knowing you has changed everything and I have something for you."

He handed me a small scrap of paper bearing a cell phone number.

"Promise me you will keep this and if in the future you ever find you need help or you are in trouble then ring me.

I looked at the paper in my hand, it was a nice gesture but contacting him meant contacting the Cullens, something I would never do, so I held it out,

"I can't Jasper, you already saved my life once. Besides, I won't need help, I'm going to live a normal human life from now on, no vampires. No shapeshifters, just ordinary human beings."

He smiled and I remembered his words in the hotel, then lifted my hand and turned it to reveal James bite mark which he touched to his lips very gently. His cool lips on my warm skin made my heart beat faster for a moment.

"I hope you are right Bella, but something tells me that we may meet again one day. For now though goodbye."

Then he was gone, leaving me with a scrap of paper and the ghost of his kiss on my wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Edward**

My world had come to an end and I had no idea what to do. I finally understood how Bella must have felt when I left her in the woods and how she had survived it I had no idea, or at least I suppose I did. She had Jake who kept her going through the darkest days and I hated the fact I was beholden to him for that. The only small consolation was that she hadn't left me for him, I don't think I could have borne that. As it was I was alone and I would always be alone because I couldn't imagine finding anyone to fill the ragged hole in my chest where our love had lived. What was it about me that sent women away? Why had both those I loved rejected me? I had no idea, but I would have to find out or risk spending eternity alone.

Carlisle suggested we move away but what was the point? Bella was going and the only contact I had now with her was Charlie. At least as long as I saw him I would know that Bella hadn't been a fantasy and if anything happened we were sure to hear the news. Besides if she changed her mind she would know where to find me and though mAry had never looked back it didn't mean that Bella wouldn't, did it?

"A clean break might be better for you Edward."

I shook my head at Esme's suggestion, I couldn't leave Forks, it was full of memories, memories of my love, of our short time together. No, I would stay here as long as I could and then...and then?

 **Carlisle**

Edward's pain was only too apparent, but there was nothing any of us could do to help him, only time would heal the wounds Bella had left him with, fresh wounds possibly made more painful for the memory of other older ones.I asked Alice to watch over him as the only one still at school with him now and she did all she could but she told us he barely spoke any longer, he just sat in class gazing at Bella's empty seat. At lunch time, he would sit so he could listen to the conversation between her friends hoping to hear the news but mostly without success. She had written to Angela to say she missed them all but was settling into her new school and making friends. Something that only reinforced the break between them.

At home he moped about, his piano untouched, and no music floated from his room as it once had. He sat for hours reading Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre, all of Bella's favorite books although he knew them all by heart by now. He bought Romeo and Juliet on DVD and watched that in the night, laying on the couch in the lounge. He never used his room any longer, too many memories of the night he had proposed to Bella. Rose was furious that he moped around and made it only too clear that she was glad Bella had gone although personally Esme and I both thought she only did this because it was expected of her. But it made no difference to Edward, he hardly heard her and in the end it drove them away from us.

She and Emmett moved to Denali after their extended stay in England, close to Carmen and Eleazar, although from what we heard Emmett was missing Bella almost as much as Edward which meant Rosalie hadn't got away from it and her, after all. Esme suggested visiting them at Christmas but Edward refused to go, hoping in vain that Bella might visit her father over the festive season, but instead he went to see her for the New Year.

He waited every holiday but to no avail and it became obvious Bella would never return to Forks and as the months turned into a year and then two we were finally forced to leave ourselves. It was that time again when the humans began to notice that we weren't ageing. Edward had refused to go to college, spending all his time around the house, although what he was waiting for I couldn't say.

 **Edward**

We were leaving Forks and severing the final link with Bella and all that reminded me of her. I had tried to resist the urge to check on where she chose to go to college but in the end I just couldn't. I had to know where she was in the world even if she didn't want me there with her. She had chosen somewhere in the south, in the sun, somewhere I could never have gone to college with her and certainly not Alaska where we had planned to go together. I checked the college website every week but never saw her mentioned, even in the student magazine published online. I wondered if she ever thought about me at all because all I could do was think about her and the life I could have led if she hadn't decided I wasn't right for her.

I understood totally, Bella needed someone who would let her take chances, allow her to be herself, and I couldn't do that. I was so scared that she might be hurt, that I might lose her, that I had become over protective. I had smothered her instead of allowing her to grow and accepting she was strong, and brave, and independent. I wish I could say that if I'd had my time over I would have acted differently, but it would be a lie. It was who I was and who I would always continue to be and as that finally sank in I understood that I needed to move on, but try as I might I couldn't.

Every time I pulled myself together and told myself that today would be different, that today I would go out with the intention of forgetting all about the past, I failed. I would pass someone who reminded me of Bella, of the color of her hair, or the way she walked, her laugh, her perfume, the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Or I would see a book shop and remember her in that bookshop in Port Angeles the night she was almost attacked, a theatre playing Shakespeare, Bella was all around me. I carried her with me wherever I went. If only I could forget her, it was something I would tell myself in the long silence of the night but if someone were to offer to take her memory from me I would flee. I couldn't do it, I was trapped in a never ending circle of pain and must learn to live with it, just as I had with Mary although this felt worse, deeper, more ragged.

 **Carlisle**

We moved to Canada, to Quebec, Esme wanted to brush up on her French and loved Canada so it seemed the perfect place. Close enough to Denali that we could visit our friends and Rosalie and Emmett more often and far enough from Forks that Edward would have a fresh start although he still refused to enroll in college or school and packed up most of his music to put in storage, something he had never done before. His depression was worrying me and making Esme anxious, but the only thing that would heal his broken heart was time. Until he pulled himself from the gloom we could only be there for him, support him and give him an ear when he needed to talk.

Strangely we all missed Bella although not everyone was so open about it. I had even heard Rose speaking to Kate and telling her about Bella in kindly tones. Alice and Jasper decided to give education a miss for now too and decided to try something new. Alice became a fashion consultant at one of the more expensive fashion houses while Jasper took up wildlife photography which gave him the freedom to travel. Everything had changed in the Cullen family, quite apart from the split between us and the other two. Emmett was more subdued, Rosalie a little less intense, and Esme determined to reinvent herself as a businesswoman rather than a mother. I took on research at the medical center working on blood disorders something that had always fascinated Edward and me, well he spent a lot of his time doing nothing at all. He only coming to life when we hunted and usually choosing to go with Rosalie and Emmett which was an improvement as he'd always avoided hunting with Rose in the past. I knew why of course, she was the one person he knew would never bring Bella up in conversation and as she had never liked Bella they had no history, there were fewer memories to be stirred up. Everything had changed as a result of Bella's decision to leave Edward and not for the better as far as I was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

My last year at school was so different from before in Forks. Something had changed in me too, I didn't make many friends. I couldn't forget my old ones and I didn't want to become involved with anyone, male or female. Renee, after trying to encourage me to become more active socially, gave up in time and left me to my own devices. I worked hard at my studies determined that knowing the Cullens wasn't going to ruin my education and ended with me graduating in the top five which was pretty good since I'd moved school and lost some of my education when I was grieving for Edward in the months following my party.

I applied to and was accepted at, the University of Southern California. I had shied away from anywhere the sun didn't shine most of the year, not so much because of the memories it might stir of Edward and the Cullens but because at heart I was a sunbird. This university was also far enough from Renee that I would be independent. She and Phil had been great when I moved back there and allowed me to go my own way eventually and I was grateful to them.

I'd spent my time at school or working to boost my meager college fund but then Charlie hit me with the news he'd been saving over the years so I could choose a good spot to continue my education and with my wages I knew I could survive. I got a job once I'd settled in at college, well two actually. One was in a small restaurant off campus two nights a week, It was a quiet place used mainly by couples so the work wasn't arduous and my second job was as a writer for a scientific magazine that had just started up. I was given different topics and expected to come up with an informative piece on each. As the magazine was for children it was good fun and I learned as I researched.

My first year flew by and I made enough friends to make social occasions fun without getting caught up in the more chaotic world of the student party whirl. Debs was like me, quiet and studious, but she had a sense of humor and she reminded me a little of Angela Webber. Simone was more outgoing but dedicated to getting good results, like me, so she worked harder than she played. My third friend was Abbie and we shared a room. She was shy and very nervous, but we got along well, after all we were both heavily into coffee and pop tarts!

Weekends if I wasn't working she and I would take a trip somewhere in the city, choosing week and week about. Some trips were educational, others were purely for fun, and by the end of the second year we were experts on the best places to visit in L.A. In fact, I wrote an article for the student magazine highlighting some of the less well-known places to go. As work piled up we went out less and I didn't get back to Florida much. I was growing away from my mother who seemed happy that I was, Charlie I think wished I were closer so he could visit, but we talked on the phone at least once a month.

Our last night at college for the year Abbie and I went out for a meal and afterward paid a visit to Mystery Pier Books. Neither of us could afford to buy anything. The prices were way out of our league, but we loved the smell and feel of the first edition books the shop was crammed full of. Both of us swore when we were famous, with a couple of Pulitzer Prizes under our belts; we would buy a house with a library and come here to purchase some wonderful editions. It was probably a pipe dream, but we didn't care, that's what you did when you were young, you dreamed.

The shop was rarely busy although we had seen a couple of famous faces during our visits and we split up browsing our own specialties. What drew me to the history section I had no idea but as my eye ran along the spines I saw a name that stopped me cold. I took the book down carefully tracing the title with my index finger, "Major Jasper Whitlock". I opened the book to find a faded black and white photograph of the subject in full uniform astride a black horse, and couldn't help a smile. He was just as I remembered him and I wondered who had written the book about him. I knew he was passionate about the Civil War and had been writing a book himself when I saw him last but did he know he'd been the subject of a book himself?

I must have lost myself in the book because I don't remember anything until Abbie tugged on my arm.

"Bella, its time to go. You've had your nose in that book for ages. What is it?"

I handed it to her unable to explain its fascination for me, but she didn't ask, she was busy looking at the photograph.

"Now that is creepy."

I frowned, I didn't think the photograph was creepy at all!

"What is?"

"This guy, the one the book is about."

"Yes?"

"There's a photographer I read about in a magazine at the doctors the other day and they could be twins. I can't remember the guy's name, but I think it might have been Jasper too. You don't hear that name a lot these days do you? He's good looking though, he could save me from the enemy any time."

Well, he had saved me, and yes he was good looking. I wondered if Jasper had taken up photography. He might have. Which led me to wonder what Edward was doing with his life now. I hoped he was happy, that he'd found his mate and settled down, he deserved to. I didn't feel anything when I thought of him, but the sight of Jasper's photograph had stirred something in me and I didn't understand why. I slid the book back on the shelf wishing I had the spare cash to buy it but things were tight as usual so I said a silent goodbye to my old friend and followed Abbie out the door watched by the guy ready to close up.

We got a cab back to our place and made coffee chatting about our plans for the summer recess. Abbie was going home to help on the family ranch in Colorado. She loved horses and went as often as she could and I'd asked her once why she wanted to be a journalist and not raise horses. It turns out her father was willing to help her set up in business publishing a new horse-themed magazine.

"So you see if you can't get a job you can always work for me."

"Thanks, Abbie I bear that in mind."

She went to pack and then shower while I washed up the coffee mugs and tidied up. I wasn't going anywhere for a few days so I had no need to pack or anything, but I remembered what Abbie had said about the magazine in the doctor's surgery and went online tapping in photographer Jasper Hale. It didn't take long and there were several hits, she was right, he was a wildlife photographer and a good one from the reviews and photographs on the different websites. I clicked on his biography and found out he was living in Canada with his horses, but there was no mention of a wife, no mention of Alice at all and I wondered why not.

Still it was none of my business and I switched the computer off and took myself off to bed still thinking about the book of his life and mysterious disappearance. Only I knew he had been turned into a vampire by Maria and spent the next few decades fighting as her Major in the southern vampire wars. As I fell asleep I kept seeing the photograph in the book, Jasper in uniform on his horse, a brave and handsome young man in the 1860's. The picture must have been taken just before he disappeared when he was still an idealistic human fighting for what he believed to be right, just as he'd fought for me a few years back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jasper**

Something happened when Bella broke up with Edward, something that changed every one of us and now we were learning to live with the consequences. I felt sorry for Edward because much as I knew he had brought it on himself he was hurting. Lost and drifting and I wondered if he would ever find his way back. The family had been tightly bound together before Bella entered our world, we watched out for each other, we worked and played together despite our differences, but now I could feel the family fragmenting.

It didn't happen all at once, in fact at first I thought it had brought us closer together as we closed ranks around Edward, striving to help him cope. Was it possible that Bella really was his mate, but she couldn't see it as a human? Was he fated to go through eternity alone because of that? It seemed unfair, cruel even, although I didn't blame Bella. I warned Edward to ease up on her, but he wouldn't listen and now it was too late, she'd gone and as Alice said, she wasn't coming back.

We stayed on in Forks mainly because Edward couldn't bear to leave, but slowly the cracks appeared and the first to drift away were Rosalie and Emmett. They left the family from time to time sure but this time felt different, it felt final, but Alice wouldn't answer me when I asked if it was. Carlisle and Esme restructured their lives and Esme grew stronger, more independent, as did Alice. At one time, Alice was content to float through life, a steady stream of fashion weeks, fun, and parties had been all she asked, but she too was now different.

My own life had started to change when Carlisle asked me to teach them and the wolves to fight Victoria's newborn army. It had been years since I fought, since I even thought about it, or my previous life, but once I got back into the swing of things I found myself coming alive once more. I had been afraid that the memories of my time as Maria's Major would shatter the peace I had found with Alice and the Cullens but instead it made me feel alive once more. It showed me that I was not really the person I had become, a weakling who needed watching and encouraging, but a warrior, a strong independent man who had control of himself, total control.

I felt the urge to break free and live my life the way I chose before Bella told Edward she was leaving Forks and Alice had understood my need.

"I will always love you Jazz but like Bella I think you understand I am not what you need."

I argued with her but it was largely ineffectual because I knew deep down that she was right, I had changed and I no longer needed what Alice had to offer, she had healed the crippled man she met in Philadelphia and now like a healed bird I needed to fly free.

She asked me not to say anything to the others until they were settled in Quebec and she and I had decided on our own paths, but she had also asked one final thing of me before Bella left.

"We both know Bella, how she seems to attract danger and I know there will come a time when she may need your help, Jasper."

"My help? Why me?"

"Because you are the fighter, the strong one, while without you the rest of us are not. So please, before she leaves, find a way to enable her to reach out if she ever needs to. I promise you that this is probably the most important thing you will ever do."

"What do you know Alice? What did you see?"

"You know it doesn't work like that Jazz, I can't see what will happen that far in the future. There are far too many variables and no one can decide so far ahead what they will do. This is just a feeling, like the one that led me to you, so if you care about me you will do this for me."

I hugged her and still felt the warmth I had the first time I had her in my arms but the heat that had stolen upon me gradually was but an ember now. I agreed, found a way to visit Bella just before she left and gave her my cell phone number. Whether she kept it or just threw it away once she moved I had no way of knowing, but I suppose I never really expected to hear from her again. She would go to college, find a career that interested her, marry, and have a family. I wondered if perhaps she would remember us and tell her children stories of us, fairy tales of kindly vampires and guardian wolves.

Photography had always interested me and I took some courses then started up in business and as Alice and I went our separate ways I used my time to capture the kind of photographs that only one of my kind could, standing for hours or days like a statue to get that shot, that once in a lifetime shot of a bird or animal or even an insect. I found it easy to sell my photographs to the nature magazines and even took on some contracts traveling abroad.

I kept in contact with Esme and Alice and met Rose and Emmett a few times but my life was mostly a solitary one and that suited me. Peter and Charlotte invited me to their ranch every time we spoke, but somehow I couldn't make myself visit yet I didn't know why. I knew it hurt their feelings but for now I wanted my life to be my own with no deadlines except my work commitments, and no ties.

There was just me and my horse Argo and we spent most of our time in the wild places of North America, alone with just my camera and guitar. The only other thing I always carried was my cell phone although I rarely used it, but I had given the number to Bella Swan and I promised Alice I would never be more than a second away from answering it. Yet, as the months passed I thought Alice must have been wrong, if Bella were going to get into trouble she would have done it by now but I still checked my messages when I'd been swimming or if I had to be away from my phone and I changed the batteries regularly almost as a kind of ritual.

I enjoyed the peace of the wilderness, laying on my back under a starry sky and reciting the names of the constellations or playing tunes I remembered from my time as a human. Argo and I would ride for hours or days without seeing a soul then I would treat him to a couple of days in a stable while I took a motel room and sent off my commissions, recharged my phone batteries, and browsed the local bookstores or brought the supplies for our next trek. I found it easy to be among humans now thanks to the Cullens, but they made me weary with their constant scuttling from place to place, the noise and stench of towns and cities and the overwhelming mixed emotions of the ever-present crowds. A few days was all I could stand and when I left, once Argo and I were back in the peace of the countryside, only then could I relax and enjoy myself again.

Invitations continued to arrive from Esme, Rosalie and even occasionally Alice, but my days as a part of the Cullen's were over, they were friends but nothing more although if they were ever in trouble I would be there for them. I knew if we got together conversation would turn to Forks sooner or later and I found myself unwilling to talk about it. Forks and Bella were a dream from the past and if I talked about it or her I would find myself strangely unsettled, wondering what she was doing, if she had found her mate, or at least the human equivalent although I knew human emotions were not so strong as vampire ones.

Sometimes, if I were still, waiting for just the right shot my mind would wander back to that hotel room in Phoenix, to her feelings of unworthiness and remember the words I had said to her. When I did I had the strangest sensation and then I would shut down, as if going further was dangerous, so I schooled myself to forget everything that had happened back then and think only of the future, but that too was dangerous as I saw nothing but darkness, a cold sterility, worse even than my darkest days with Maria. The only safe place for me was the present and it was here I stayed as much as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Over the summer, I visited Renee, and Phil. Charlie joined us for a few days at the beach which was nice. I still missed him dreadfully and from what he said I guessed he missed me too. The Cullens had moved on as I knew they would have to sooner or later and a new doctor had taken over at the clinic, a female and single. Charlie spent a lot of time telling me how clever she was, what a sense of humor she had, and even that she enjoyed fishing, and by the time he went home Renee and I were convinced he was sweet on Doctor Mary Scott.

"Do you think he might remarry?"

Renee shrugged,

"I wish he would Bella, I hate to think of him all alone in Forks. I know he has plenty of friends, but it's not the same, especially since Harry Clearwater died. We will just have to keep our fingers crossed I guess".

I returned to L.A and my job, which with finals looming and lots of college work took up most of my time. I was determined to get good grades and make both my parents proud.

When Abbie got back from visiting her parents I could see she was bursting to tell me something,

"Well? Come on what is the great news flash?"

"Bella I met the most gorgeous guy while I was home, his name is Aaron and he's a friend of my brother Paul. His family only moved to the area recently, well him and his dad, his mother is dead and his sister lives in Kansas. We got talking and things just kinda happened. Look, he's the one on the left, the other guy is his friend Tim."

She pulled out a photograph and showed it to me, her and a dark haired guy a little taller than her and slim with the face of an angel which was Aaron and another guy who looked like he could be Aaron's brother. He was a little shorter with lighter hair smiling broadly, but there was something about him that I didn't like. Which, of course, was crazy, disliking someone just based on a photograph. She talked about Aaron all day until I knew just about everything apart from his inside leg measurement!

He was born in Iowa and his mother died when he was about eight, she fell down stairs and broke her neck. His sister Penny was living with her boyfriend and they had a little girl of their own, but she was estranged from Aaron and his father.

"I got the impression that Penny blamed their dad for their mother's death although he didn't say very much about it."

"What about his friend?"

She shrugged,

"Tim was OK, a bit clingy, it was difficult to find time to ourselves or maybe that's just me. He was nice enough."

The next couple of weeks we got ready for our final year to begin and thanked our lucky stars we could keep our room. It wasn't much, but it was familiar and home to us. A shelter from the never-ending lectures and frequent party invitations. Abbie got a letter every few days from Aaron with all the news, his father and he were opening a garage, they were both mechanics, and it was doing OK, but he was missing her and then he suggested coming to see her. We didn't have room to put anyone up but then he wrote to say he'd rented a motel room for a couple of nights which solved the dilemma.

Abbie ran around like a headless chicken making sure she looked her best and changing her work shifts to have time off with him. She asked if I would like to meet him and I agreed not together wholeheartedly, there was something I didn't quite like even from the tone of his letters and then it hit me. He sounded a little like Edward Cullen. A little controlling, a little too protective, and that's what gave me the chill up my spine.

In the event his visit went off fine, he was friendly enough and he seemed very fond of Abbie and not too much like Edward after all which was a relief. He arranged to come back the next break we had for a longer visit, he'd never been to LA before and he wanted Abbie to give him the tour. When he turned up next time he had his friend Tim in tow and I got roped in to be his "companion" for some of the days out. Tim was OK but not my type at all, a little too loud and a little controlling, he hated it if Abbie or I suggested somewhere to go that wasn't on the list he and Aaron had compiled although the places we took them were far better in the long run.

I watched Aaron and noticed he seemed more possessive this visit as if trying to prove to Tim that Abbie was his and although he was never unkind to her I didn't like his attitude. It seemed Tim didn't like mine in return because Aaron asked Abbie to "have a word" with me, I was upsetting his friend with my attitude.

"Attitude?"

"Well, he has very set ideas of how a girl should look and behave and he says you are a little pushy. It's unnerving him."

Pushy! The only time I could have been called pushy was when I refused to accompany them to a dive in the less salubrious part of town and Abbie had agreed with me.

"Well, you go out without me. I have other things to do in any case and he's not exactly my kind of person either."

Abbie asked me to forget it, she wanted me to come, I didn't think she was keen on Tim herself and after a few minutes of persuasion I promised to accompany them to the movies but then I got a call and had to work. It was no big deal, I needed the money, but when I got back there was an atmosphere so I took myself straight to bed, I didn't need this crap!

The next morning Abbie and I were alone,

"So, what happened last night? I got the feeling I wasn't your favorite person."

"Sorry Bella I was just tired, Tim never stopped moaning he was a third wheel. In the end, I told him not to come next time if he didn't like it, that you weren't his girlfriend and you'd only made a foursome to help out. Of course, that made matters worse and Aaron and I had words, but he left me a text in the night apologizing. He's taking me out to lunch so I'm really sorry Bella. Forgive me?"

I nodded,

"Of course. I take it you don't like Tim any more than me?"

"No, and next time Aaron comes I'll tell him to leave his "friend" behind."

As soon as Abbie left to meet Aaron the phone rang and, of course, it was Tim,

"Hi there, I thought you might be lonely as Abbie's gone out to dinner so maybe we could get together? Lunch? A date?"

The very thought made me feel sick,

"No, it's OK, I have work to do at the campus library but thanks."

"Too good for me are you?"

"Sorry?"

His attitude was changing, he was getting upset and I couldn't be bothered with his infantile games so I said goodbye and rang off expecting that would be it, but I was wrong.

A couple of hours later when I came out of the library Tim was waiting for me on the steps and he didn't look happy. He got up as he saw me and tried a smile, but it looked uncomfortable on his sulky face.

"You hung up on me Bella."

"I said all I had to say Tim, but I'm sorry if I appeared rude."

He grabbed my arm and held on tightly,

"Well you did and I don't like being cut off like that!"

I tried to pull away, but his grip merely tightened,

"Now don't be like that Bella, why don't we go for a drink?"

"I don't drink, especially during the day."

"Now that's a shame because it makes me feel like you're trying to avoid me and I've been very nice to you. Very nice."

I pulled free wanting to hit him across the face but instead looking at him coldly,

"Go away Tim. I'm not interested in you and I tried to make that clear as nicely as I could. I'm going home."

"I'll walk with you."

I avoided his grasp and walked on a little faster,

"Its OK, I know my way, but thanks for the offer."

At first I thought he was going to insist, but then he shrugged and walked away but I knew that I'd be seeing him again, that type never gave up easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

I think we were both relieved when the guys left, even Abbie, although I knew she missed Aaron.

"I told Aaron not to bring Tim again and he promised not to, he apologized, I think it was an eye opener for him too."

"Good, he's a creep. Anyway back to the mundane life of a student again."

How I wish that had been true but Tim hadn't given up yet, not by a long shot. When we got back from lectures there was a huge bouquet of flowers waiting,

"Well, Aaron must have enjoyed his little holiday."

I couldn't help grinning at Abbie's blushes as I teased her but then she looked at the card and the grin faded,

"They aren't from Aaron, they're from Tim and they're for you."

I took the card from her reading the message,

"Had a great time, see you again soon Tim xx"

I groaned, he must be thick skinned!

We took the flowers in but neither of us really wanted them so we passed them on to the cleaner who kept the communal areas tidy and she was over the moon.

"Maybe if he doesn't hear anything he'll get the message."

I wasn't quite so convinced as Abbie, but a couple of days went by with nothing more and I guess I began to relax. Then we received a pizza delivery ordered and paid for by Tim. The delivery guy said he couldn't take it back so we were lumbered but in the end we handed it round our friends who were, like us, busy studying and always grateful for free food.

That was followed on consecutive nights by a Chinese delivery, a Mexican meal, and an Indian platter and we were getting fed up although all, our friends were well fed! Abbie rang Aaron in the end to ask him to speak to Tim about it but he told her he hadn't seen Tim since he got home and his landlady said Tim had moved out, he'd moved to LA as far as she knew. Both of us were uneasy by this time, we hated the idea he was nearby, possibly even spying on us, but there was nothing we could do, he hadn't threatened us... just fed us for a week!

He finally made his next appearance as I went to the library the next day. He stood leaning against the library wall with a huge smile on his face,

"Bella, great to see you again. How's Abbie?"

"Fine, we're both fine, but if you don't mind I have to study so I don't have time to chat."

"That's OK, I was just waiting to tell you I have a table booked for the three of us at that little bistro we went to with Aaron, 8 pm sharp, see you there."

Before I could say anything he was gone, around the corner and into the crowds of students leaving for the evening. I didn't want to go and neither did Abbie, but we thought if we explained to him that we weren't interested to his face maybe he would leave us alone. We could pay for our meals and then leave, at least that was the plan but it didn't quite work out that way.

He beamed when he saw us and came over giving us both a big hug and explaining to the server that we were his best friends.

"I'm so glad you decided to come, I would have hated having to bring this over to your place."

I froze,

"You knew we were coming? How?"

He shrugged,

"A little birdie told me."

"Did that same little birdie tell you we only came to tell you we aren't interested in being friends? We just want you to leave us alone."

His face became bleak suddenly and I saw a flash of something in his eyes that made me uneasy.

"Now that's not very friendly is it? After all you've eaten the food I sent and accepted the flowers even if you gave them away. How is Daphne by the way?"

Abbie looked at me frowning, how did he know our cleaner had an accident?

"She'll be back at work soon, she slipped on the steps, someone dropped some oil on them and she didn't see it."

"Well, she'll take more care with her cleaning now I guess."

I knew at that moment that he was responsible for the accident, but I didn't understand why and I wasn't going to show him I knew.

"Right, are we ready to order?"

Again before we could say anything he gestured the server over smiling at her,

"We'll all have the mushroom risotto with garlic and cheese bread and salad."

The woman moved away with a nod,

"Isn't it usual to allow people to choose their own meals?"

He looked at me hurt,

"It's what we all had before and I thought you enjoyed it but if you prefer I can alter the order."

I saw that flash again and shook my head shooting Abbie a warning look.

"No, it's OK, but you do understand we don't have time to date or anything? It's our final year.

"Well, it's not as if you work all the time. I mean Abbie has her dancing classes and you go to the pool twice a week."

How did he know that? We'd only recently signed up for those classes so was he spying on us? I was feeling even more uneasy now.

The meal was eaten mainly in silence with Tim smiling at us as he demolished his food then called for the dessert menu. We both declined, but he ordered sorbet for three and once the server, a little confused now, walked off he frowned,

"Don't spoil my evening girls. This was supposed to be fun."

I decided not to argue and Abbie followed my lead so we sat and played with our sorbets until he finished his.

"I'll walk you home."

"It's OK, it's not far, we can go on our own."

"I'll walk you home."

His voice became cold again and we waited while he paid, refusing to take any money from us and walked us back to our room lingering as if waiting to be invited in. Abbie unlocked the door and he slipped past her, making himself comfortable on the couch,

"Coffee would be nice."

I shrugged and went to make coffee while he told Abbie about how he met Aaron when they were at school,

"You should be careful who you go out with Abbie, that family is a little crazy. You know Aaron's father killed his wife don't you? He threw her downstairs because she was going to leave him. They say these things run in families so meet him downstairs in the future."

I interrupted giving him a mug of coffee and making it very obvious we were not going to join him, but he just drank it slowly telling us all about his own family. His doctor father and vet mother plus two brothers, one in the navy, and the other in the army, before finally getting up.

"Well this was nice, we must do it again sometime soon. I'll see you girls later."

We waited until he was outside before telling him that we wouldn't be taking him up on any more invitations and he went away muttering to himself leaving us feeling a little alarmed. Neither of us slept that night, we sat together trying to decide what to do about our unwelcome friend.

"I guess we just ignore him, it's all we can do and hope he gets fed up and goes away."

"Do you think he will?"

"Well, if not then I guess we'll have to think of something else. God, why is nothing straightforward!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

Things went from bad to worse as we ignored Tim when we saw him and turned away the meals, flowers, balloons, and chocolates he sent day after day. At first it was little things, like missing pages of lecture notes, and sour milk in the refrigerator. But as the weeks went on with no sign of the deliveries stopping I found chairs in classes collapsing, door handles covered in grease, broken windows and then what looked like bloodstains, but thankfully turned out to be red paint, on our door.

"He's getting really annoyed Bella. I saw him today and he mimed pulling a gun on me."

"If you're that worried let's go to the police in the morning."

The next morning there was a note stuck on the fridge door,

"DON'T."

That was all it said but we both knew what it referred to and that Tim was not only listening in to our conversations but also getting into our rooms while we were asleep which freaked us both out.

She rang Aaron and he came to stay for a few days, sleeping on the couch. The first night was quiet enough but the second there was a terrible smell outside our window and we found someone had piled rotting garbage outside. The next night we got a phone call from Tim demanding to know why Aaron was welcome to stay while he wasn't and making coarse suggestions that we were having group sex. I wanted to call the police but Abbie was reluctant, that was until two days later.

It was right after Aaron had to leave when we heard gunshots and then a bullet hit our window showering us both in broken glass. That's when we understood just how dangerous Tim really was. When the police arrived they checked the area but couldn't find anyone and while they were taking statements from us Tim rang all concerned. He told us he had heard about what happened and offering to come and stay over for a few days. Of course, we refused but it did look odd when we were telling the cops we suspected he was responsible for the shots.

For a couple of weeks, everything died down, no meals or presents and no phone calls and we decided Tim had decided he had gone too far shooting at our window although we added a security chain and pepper spray to our security. I wavered over whether to speak to Charlie about Tim but decided it would only worry him unnecessarily and as the peace continued we both relaxed a little. Of course, I guess that was just what Tim was waiting for because a week later I got a call from the clinic. Abbie had been injured by a hit and run driver and broke her leg. She couldn't identify the driver, the glass had been heavily tinted, but we had our suspicions, especially when the next day there was a huge bouquet of flowers from Tim with a Get Well Soon card and the police found the car, a stolen vehicle, burned out on the edge of town.

Aaron turned up along with Abbie's mother who stayed with us for a couple of weeks while the police continued to make inquiries but when they checked out Tim he simply didn't exist. There was no drivers license, social security card, nothing in his name and when they checked with his ex-landlady they found he had paid in cash up front.

"If you see the guy again you ring us immediately girls."

We nodded only too happy to have the police at last believing our concerns. Aaron felt guilty at introducing Tim to us and when Abbie told him what Tim had alleged about his father he was fuming but telling the cops they said it might be helpful, he might have projected his own past onto his friend although we never heard any more about that.

Finals came and went and we both passed with honors, this despite a constant nagging worry that Tim might reappear. To celebrate, Abbie's father paid for flights to Florida where we were going to stay with Renee and Phil before going off our separate ways. Abbie got on great with Renee who pulled out all the stops to make it a great holiday for both of us and to my delight Charlie flew down for a couple of days as well. On our last day, Abbie and I borrowed Renee's car to drive to the beach but when we parked up and took the picnic basket Renee had prepared from the trunk we found a card laid on top. Opening it I expected it to be from my mom but it was from Tim!

"Hi girls,

Looks like you've been enjoying yourselves. Hope you haven't forgotten me. XXX"

We contemplated driving straight back but then decided we weren't going to let the creep ruin the last day of our vacation and tried to put him out of our minds. The beach was fairly crowded so while he might be there watching us he couldn't try anything, there were just too many witnesses. By early evening as the crowds thinned we were relaxed again. If Tim had been here he had left us alone and we were going to drive straight back to Renee's and wouldn't stop for anything, that was safe enough surely.

We were wary putting things in the trunk, but no one was hanging around and once on the road we relaxed again.

"Let's see if I can find some driving music, Bella."

Abbie turned on the radio, but there was a CD in place and turning the radio on started it up. The first track was I Drove All Night and we sang along, but then we heard Tim's voice.

"Now girls, did you really think I was going to let you get away with treating me like a fucking leper. Hope you enjoy the rest of your drive because it's just about to get real interesting."

Abbie screamed and turned the radio off just as I felt something buck under the hood and slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened. I took my foot off the gas pedal, but we were on a gradient and the car kept on accelerating.

"Abbie, pull your seat belt tight, the brakes aren't working and the steering feels strange."

The wheel didn't seem to be connected to the steering properly, it wobbled and became slack and I understood Tim had been there today but not on the beach, he had been sabotaging the car!

We were lucky there were few vehicles coming towards us and as the car began to veer into the oncoming lane I called to Abbie to phone the police and tell them we were in trouble, but she didn't have time to do more than grab her cell phone. A huge truck came round the bend headed straight for us and there was nothing I could do but close my eyes and pray we would survive the impact though it seemed we would need a miracle to do so. The impact when it came was terrible, the sound of wrenching metal and breaking glass. I felt a dull thud and heard Abbie's screams join my own as we spun round and round to the sound of screeching tires.

Eventually, the sounds died away and the car, or what remained of it, came to a shuddering halt, the sound of people calling and screaming being all I could hear apart from a hiss of steam and the ticking of hot metal slowly cooling down. I opened my eyes, but I could see very little, something trickled into my eyes and I tried to lift my hand to wipe it away fearing it was blood, but instead it felt oily, some liquid from the engine maybe? I turned my head to look at Abbie and heaved a sigh of relief when I saw her open her eyes even though they were glassy with shock. We had both survived the crash somehow. Flashing lights and sirens broke the peace and we were soon being lifted out of the car and into ambulances by gentle hands. I got a quick look at the car and was amazed that it wasn't just a tangle of metal and piping. It looked bad yes, but I had expected it to look much worse, a guardian angel had been watching over us this evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Charlie**

When Renee rang I knew it was bad news but I never expected what I heard. Bella and her friend had been involved in a serious traffic accident and were both in the hospital but thankfully not critical. It took me half an hour to pack a bag and make arrangements for Andy and Eddie to cover my shifts before driving to the airport for a flight to Jacksonville. On the way, I contacted the Jacksonville police, Captain Rodriguez who I had met at a couple of conventions and once he knew who Bella was he couldn't be helpful enough even sending a squad car to pick me up and take me straight to the hospital.

"Charlie I am amazed both girls aren't dead. They hit a truck head on, the car is a heap of junk, only fit for the scrapheap. When my men got there they were expecting to be ringing the morgue but both girls got out with fairly minor injuries. Bella has a broken ankle, a few cracked ribs and concussion while her friend broke her arm and fractured her knee cap, they sure had someone watching over them."

"Do you know what happened?"

"The trucker said he came round the bend and found them on his side of the road going way too fast, but he said it looked like Bella was struggling with the steering. We've got the guys in the garage checking out the wreckage now. As soon as I know anymore I'll let you know but don't worry your daughter is going to be fine."

Seeing Bella laying there in hospital reminded me of the accident she had when she ran away after trouble with Edward Cullen and I hoped never to see her like that again. She was pale and still drugged up when I got to the hospital to find Phil sitting beside her. He got up and held out his hand,

"Sorry, we have to meet like this Charlie. Renee went to check on Bella's friend Abbie, her parents are on their way. They were on vacation in Mexico when they got the news."

I nodded, shook hands and took the seat he had vacated looking at Bella who was sleeping.

"Has she said anything yet?"

"Only a guys name, Tim. Does that mean anything to you?"

I shook my head, she hadn't mentioned a Tim to me.

"Any idea who he is?"

"Nope, but I got the feeling the two girls were a little tense when they arrived. Renee tried to find out what was bothering them, but they didn't say anything. Maybe she'll get something out of Abbie now, she's awake at least."

Renee came in about twenty minutes later, Phil and I just sitting by Bella's bed waiting for her to open her eyes and I saw she had news. She came over and kissed me on the cheek,

"Hi Charlie, I'm glad you're here. Abbie's parents have just arrived so I felt I could leave her. She told me what happened. Apparently the brakes failed first and then the steering stopped responding. The crazy thing is I just had the car checked out and everything was fine. I wouldn't have let them drive it otherwise."

I knew she felt guilty but she loved Bella and she wouldn't have put her in danger.

"Well, the police technicians will soon be able to tell what went wrong, if it was the garage they'll know."

She sat down on a chair Phil carried over for her and took my hand,

"There's something else Charlie. Abbie told me about a guy called Tim. He was stalking the girls, causing them problems, they contacted the local police, but no one could trace him. Abbie said when she turned the radio on as they started off a CD was playing and had Tim's voice on it, threatening them. She thinks he was the one who sabotaged the car while they were at the beach."

I got up abruptly,

"I'll contact the L.A police and Rodriguez, see what I can find out but if some guy tried to kill them then I promise we will hunt him down, Renee. If Bella wakes up tell her I was here and I'll be back soon."

It didn't take long to get the details of this Tim and I found out he'd pulled a few stunts on the girls. He was dangerous and the L.A cops were busy trying to find out about him, who he really was, but it was difficult, every lead they had seemed to come to a dead end. Rodriguez told me the brakes had been tampered with deliberately and the track rod end had also been sabotaged so Bella would have lost steering and brakes, they were certainly lucky.

I stayed in Jacksonville ten days until Bella and Abbie were discharged and hoped this Tim might have been traced before I had to leave, but he had vanished so I made the girls promise they would take care. I wanted Bella to come back to Forks with me or stay with her mom and Phil but she was as stubborn as usual, she did promise to be extra vigilant and ring me if there was anything that didn't feel right. Abbie's parents were relieved she would be working from home, their ranch, at least until she got her magazine going so she should be safe enough. I insisted Bella rent in a secure building and made her promise to keep to a routine of safety, locking doors and windows, carrying mace, never walking home alone at night, all the things a girl shouldn't have to worry about but did these days, especially if there was a crazy after her.

 **Bella**

I had no idea how Abbie and I had survived that crash, but I was determined not to let Tim ruin my life, I would carry on as normal but be vigilant and I made sure I locked up securely when I left my apartment and when I came home. I didn't have a car, transport was easy in the city and I was looking forward to my new career writing magazine articles for a thinking women's magazine. For the first year I would be office bound which suited me, I wasn't ready to face traveling again yet and the other women in my department were all great, especially when they heard about the accident and my stalker. In fact, we started writing a series about stalkers and how to handle them and I learned a few things myself.

Life was pretty good although I rarely went out at night, my only problem were dreams, or maybe I should call them nightmares because although I never remembered them when I woke up I did have a witness that they had occurred. At first it was silly things like a vase of flowers tipped over on my desk or a lamp overturned but if I was stressed out it was worse. A broken mirror, a chair overturned. I had wondered if these were more of Tim's tricks, but all my security features were working, the chain on the door, the windows locked, flour under the door mat undisturbed, I was getting paranoid. But if not an outsider then it must be me sleepwalking. I tried tying my ankle to a bell and laying it on the edge of my bed. If I got up it should fall and the noise would wake me up, proof I was indeed sleepwalking but when I woke up the bell was where I had left it, still tied to my ankle and a chair was overturned by the door!

I did some research on nightmares and stress, sleep walking, all that kind of stuff and tried out lots of different tricks but nothing worked and the things that happened were becoming more destructive, I even found my drawers pulled out and clothes strewn around the room as if they had been picked up by the wind and blown around before settling. Now I was getting officially worried and even visited a doctor and a hypnosis-therapist but neither could throw any light on the subject. But as long as it wasn't Tim playing tricks on me I could cope and I hadn't heard anything from him in over a year now. I contacted Abbie and found she hadn't either so we began to assume he had found some new poor girl to terrify. Abbie and Aaron were still together though and in the summer I was invited to the family ranch for their engagement party.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

As the date approached for me to fly out to Abbie's parents ranch I became more and more nervous yet I had no idea why. Nothing had happened to upset me, I hadn't found anything strange, no feeling I was being watched, yet I was unsettled. One evening I decided to find some photographs I had taken while we were at college together. I was going to make a collage to give Abbie to remind her of those crazy years. I pulled out a couple of boxes, unsure which one contained the photographs and pouring myself a glass of wine I sat down on the floor and took the lid off the first box tripping the contents on the floor in front of me.

The first photograph I picked up made me smile although I realized it was the wrong box, it was of Alice Cullen and myself at her place dressed up ready for a Halloween dance at school. I remembered the dance, Alice and I were dressed as two of Jack the Ripper's victims while Jasper and Edward dressed as Jack and Inspector Abilene, his nemesis. It had been a good evening, Edward and I were in love and all was right with the world. But that was before James, Victoria, and Laurent appeared on the scene and everything changed.

Picking up more of the photographs I saw one of me with Angela and Jessica at a beach barbecue, Mike making faces in the background, I remembered that too. One of my earlier meetings with Jacob when he told me of the legends, the Cold Ones, and the shapeshifters. Again they were good times before I was forced to choose where my heart lay, wrong as it turned out, but a good time, one I didn't regret. There were lots of other photographs, even one of Rosalie smiling which was amazing and Carlisle and Esme. I wondered where they were living now and if Edward had finally met his mate. I hoped so, I hated the thought of him still alone when he had so much love to offer. Three perfect couples, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice, I wondered if I would ever be that lucky.

As I put the photographs away I came across a slip of paper containing a cell number and remembered the last time I had seen Jasper, the night he handed me that slip of paper, kissing the scar on my wrist. I held it a long time wondering if he had ever really thought he would hear from me. The number was probably redundant now anyway, but I couldn't persuade myself to believe that. It was the one link I still had with the Cullens and I decided to believe it was still active although I would never ring it, not even to hear his voice. If I rang and it was discontinued then somehow a part of my life, an important part would be over, gone and irretrievable and I hated to think that. I guess if I had been going to ring him for help I would have done so when Tim was terrorizing me, but then it was my problem not his, and I was sure he had only given me that number in case of vampire problems. That was ironic because since leaving Forks I hadn't seen another vampire, or if I had then I hadn't recognized him or her as a vampire.

I shook my head, thinking of that part of my life just made me feel strange so I folded the paper again but instead of putting it back in the box with the photographs I opened the locket I wore around my neck and folding it really small I tucked it in there with the tiny photographs of Renee and Charlie. There was just room and I shut it and smiled, it was silly, juvenile, but I couldn't help myself. Then firmly putting those memories to the back of my mind I upturned the second box and found what I was looking for.

I chose the photographs I wanted for the collage along with some tickets to concerts we had attended together, beer mats we had collected from bars we visited, and even candy wrappers we had shared. Making the collage calmed me though I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens, something I hadn't done in a long while. Well except for Jasper who had stuck in my mind after finding that book in the bookstore almost two years ago now. I wondered if it would still be there and if it was should I buy it? A big part of me wanted to, but a small voice in the back of my head warned me that if I did so I might never be able to forget him again, but then again did I want to? The photographs had rekindled old feelings, I had been blessed with the knowledge of vampires and shapeshifters, good and bad and I guess it made me less scared of the evil in men like Tim. I smiled as I wondered idly how he would have handled coming face to face with Jasper or better still Rosalie, now that would have certainly been something!

I had a restless night and in the morning I found the coffee table overturned and the wine glass I had washed up and left to drain in shards on the lounge floor, how it had gotten there from the kitchen I couldn't even begin to fathom. I was tired and dozed on the flight scared to fall asleep in case I did some sleep walking, now that could be embarrassing! Abbie and Aaron were waiting for me and we hugged, it was so good to see her again, him too. We caught up on the drive, or at least Abbie caught me up on all the news, how her magazine was starting to sell well so she would be working on it full time from the New Year leaving her dad to run the ranch and Aaron while still running the garage with his dad, was taking a month off for a European tour for their honeymoon.

"You will be my chief bridesmaid won't you Bella? I need someone to help me stand up to my mom. I love her dearly but her idea of a wedding is a little...well, old fashioned and I am having real problems with making her understand I want something a little different. If she brings out her and dad's wedding photos once more I swear I will scream. You know she wanted me to wear her wedding dress which apparently was her mom's too! It would look great on Scarlet O'Hara maybe but...yuck!"

"I'll help all I can but I understand getting between the bride and her mother can be dangerous."

Abbie's parents were great as always and I think I managed to turn her mother away from the old fashioned theme she loved so much. I even went riding although I always thought horses tolerated rather than liked me. The gray mare her dad Bob picked out for me was placid enough, she was also slow which gave me a fighting chance of staying seated and by the time we got back I was actually enjoying myself. The engagement party was a great success with a barbecue in the yard and a country and western band playing for the dancers among us. I got dragged into a couple of line dances and again kept my balance, was I finally getting the hang of this body of mine? Abbie's older brother Adam seemed to be interested in me, but I just wanted my own space for a while longer although we did dance a couple of times.

As I made my way up to my room on top of the stables, ready for five minutes peace and quiet before the next round of speeches and wanting to change my shoes, the ones I had worn were really not good for dancing, I was happy. It didn't register that my door was open when I reached it but as I pushed it open a strong arm grabbed mine and pulled me inside, an angry voice hissing in my ear,

"I saw you with that idiot, dancing, and chatting, he was all over you."

I was shocked as I recognized Tim's voice and I struggled then opened my mouth to scream, but suddenly the room seemed to explode and I found myself flying through the air to land hard on the ground below a sharp bang to the head almost knocking me out. I heard a scream and opened my eyes to see a figure hit the ground a few feet from me, the head turned to face me, eyes wide and staring, blood running from his nose and mouth. It was Tim's lifeless body but then there was more screaming and debris flying through the air including a plank that hit me a glancing blow and I saw only blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Charlie**

When the phone rang I knew it was bad news but not how bad, Renee was almost hysterical and it took me a couple of minutes to calm her down so I could find out what had upset her so much.

"It's Bella, there was an accident, she's missing, the whole place is a mess, they think it was a gas explosion."

"What? Renee take a deep breath or put Phil on the phone for God's sake."

There was a crackling sound and then I heard Phil's voice, calmer but grave.

"Charlie, we got a call from the police, Bella was at her friends engagement party and there was an explosion. They don't know if it was gas cylinders or what yet but it's a mess. They found some bodies and parts of others, some badly burned, Charlie, Bella's missing at least so far."

I felt like I'd been kicked in the belly and the receiver fell from suddenly numb fingers, I had to scramble to stop it hitting the floor.

I flew straight there meeting Phil at the airport, Renee was at the hotel, drugged up to the eyeballs according to him.

"She just freaked out when she heard the report on the news. Some asshole reporter wanting his fifteen minutes of fame. He said the explosion had ripped through the party area, setting fire to the marquee, those that weren't blown to bits were burned beyond recognition. Apparently the explosion happened around about the time everyone was altogether to toast the happy couple."

"They have a habit of blowing everything out of proportion, do you know what really happened?"

He shook his head,

"The cops aren't giving out much information. They contacted relatives of everyone on the guest list to see of they'd heard anything and we flew straight here. So far they aren't giving out many details although they took DNA swabs from Renee. That's what really freaked her out so I called a doctor in and he sedated her. Since then she just sits staring at the TV news waiting to hear something new, like survivors or something. I tried telling her if Bella was OK she would have rung us but you know Renee, she's not prepared to accept the worse. She just keeps hoping for a miracle."

"Let's see if I can get any more details, they might speak to another cop."

Phil dropped me off at the police station and I explained who I was hoping for a little courtesy and luckily one of the detectives working the scene was back in the station. He came out and took me through to the incident room they'd set up warning me it wasn't a pretty sight and he was right. I'd seen plenty of horrific sights in my career, but the state of the ruined marquee and the bodies was worse than anything I had experienced, the number of casualties making it even worse. He explained all they had discovered which was more or less the same as Phil had told me but then went on.

"We have no idea who half the casualties are right now. Some bodies were intact, they will be the easiest, if not by relatives identification then by the jewelry they wore or dental records. They were those furthest from the seat of the explosion. Then there are the body parts, some will give us DNA, but some are more or less cremated, it was fucking hot at the seat of the blast."

I looked at the photographs that were still pinned to one of the boards, guests who were known to have been at the party and among them I saw a photograph of Bella that Renee had supplied. Some were being removed to another board as they were identified, but that board was sparsely populated like the detective said it was going to be hard to identify them all. The board that held the photographs of the accident were the worst. Arrows and numbered cards identifying human remains and clothing, the little that hadn't been burned up in the explosion.

"Was it a faulty gas cylinder?"

"Well they had a barbecue pit but there were five large gas cylinders close by, it looked like they, or some of them, were in use, maybe to heat the marquee, we haven't worked it all out yet."

"Were there any survivors?"

"Nope, not one. If it had happened any other time then there would have been plenty, it was pure bad luck everyone was crammed in the marquee beside the gas cylinders for the toasts."

"Even so, that's unusual isn't it?"

"Yeah, like you, we usually find one or two even if they are badly injured but this was total annihilation Chief Swan."

I left after he promised to let me know the minute they learned anything and took a cab to the hotel to join Phil and Renee. She was asleep, but Phil joined me for a drink in the bar where I filled him in on what I'd learned which was nothing helpful.

"Bella was Abbie's best friend Phil. Chances are she was close to them when the gas cylinders went off."

"Yeah I guessed as much but Renee won't give up until they tell her they found Bella's body."

"Seeing the photo's of the scene there's a good chance they might not find enough to identify her Phil. I hate to think about it, but Bella might never be identified."

The next day I hung around at the hotel with Phil and Renee, but she was a mess. I tried to encourage her to go home, telling her I would wait here for news but Renee was her usual stubborn self, nothing would get her to leave until she knew what had happened to Bella. On the following morning, I got a call from the detective asking if it would be OK if he came to see us and I knew he had news, bad news. When he arrived he looked grave but Renee was still hopeful they might have found Bella blown away in a field or ditch I guess. He sat down around the table and took an evidence bag out of his pocket placing it carefully down.

"Do you recognize this Mrs. Dwyer? Chief Swan?"

I nodded as Renee started to cry, picking it up and holding it close to her chest, it was Bella's necklace, the locket we had bought her as a graduation present and I knew if I opened it I would find photographs of Renee and me inside.

"Where did you find it?"

"Where we expected to, knowing how close Abbie and Bella were. It survived more or less unscathed because it was shielded by a steel table top."

"And Bella?"

"I'm sorry, there were some remains there, burned almost to ash, the necklace chain had melted into the ashes but as I say the locket and some links were saved by the table top. We did find a few hairs but whether we can get DNA or not I don't know yet. I just thought you should know that we aren't expecting to find any more of your daughter. There were a lot of helium balloons in the marquee which added more fuel to the fire especially close to the tables where the cake and drinks were."

I waited a few more days before returning to Forks, I told Renee that whatever she wanted to do about a memorial was fine by me. I'd lost my little girl, my only child, and no matter what we did; bury the ashes or plant a tree nothing would bring her back. Renee asked for the locket and the police released it to her a couple of months later. Phil and Renee went to Bella's place and cleared it out sending me some photographs and the signet ring I bought her for her twentieth birthday. A few pictures of a smiling Bella with me, with her school friends, and with Edward Cullen, and a circle of gold was all I had to remind me of the wonderful daughter I had once had, that and a head full of memories. I mourned all the years I had lost with her, giving her away on her wedding day, holding my first grandchild, everything that the accident had snatched from me. I guess having my job was my saving grace, I threw myself into it as the only thing I had left in this world. I know everyone in Forks had thought I was sweet on Dr Scott, Mary, and she had been a great help and support after I heard about Bella's death but I found myself withdrawing from just about everyone and that included her. She tried real hard to connect but eventually I guess she decided that she was backing a loser and she moved away to be replaced by an older guy who while competent never became a close friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Aro**

Well, we knew it would happen sooner or later, gifted humans were rare and those who were strongly gifted even rarer. It usually took the transformation of a human to trigger a latent gift or strengthen one that was already present. It was almost unheard of, a human with a gift so strong that it manifest itself, overriding the human's ability to control it. We had seen Bella Swan when she came to save Edward Cullen, walking afraid, but determined, into our very lair. It would have been easy to keep her then, along with Edward and Alice Cullen but that would have been unfair to our dear friend Carlisle.

He had left us to pursue a different way of life and we had agreed to his experiment provided it caused no danger to our kind and he had proved that his ideas worked, even taking The Major and turning him into an animal hunter. So, we allowed them all to leave, Bella, in standing up to us, had earned a chance as Edward's mate. We made only one proviso, that she become a vampire soon, within eighteen months at the latest. We had all been curious about the gift she possessed, the ability to block both mind readers and Jane's mental gift.

When we heard that Edward and Bella had once more broken up Caius was all for snatching the girl but Marcus agreed with me that so long as she lived unremarkable in her own world we would watch and see what happened. Would her gift weaken and disappear once she was no longer associating with vampires? Or would it continue to grow? If so, then she would become a danger to both herself and all around her? If that were the case then we would step in and remove her from her world. We had done it before, not often true, but we had done it. Marcus and his assistant in the archives Morganna would keep a watching brief running.

It reminded me of the last time Edward had fallen for a human, Mary had been a very different proposition, however. She hadn't been gifted, she was a very ordinary human, not good enough for Edward Cullen although he couldn't see it. The boy was prepared to make a complete ass of himself and was only stopped because his gift enabled him to hear that she was going to turn him down. That, it turned out was the only thing Mary and Bella had in common, that neither felt as strongly about him as he did about them, although we were not privy to that when we had first seen Bella.

When Marcus called a meeting to tell us of developments Caius again tried to persuade us to bring her in but so far her gift had not manifested itself at all.

"You know as well as I do that with a gift as powerful as this Bella will become a danger to our kind, Aro, eventually. Why are you waiting? What for?"

"We promised Carlisle when Edward took Bella back home from Volterra that we would give her some slack, that we wouldn't act unless forced to do so."

"That was when we thought she and Edward were mates and it's clear we were wrong and that they are not."

"True, but something tells me it might be interesting to watch this girl for a while and see if her gift was influenced by the closeness to the Cullen family."

"Does it matter Aro?"

I heard the sarcasm in Caius' voice and smiled,

"It matters to me Caius, and I'm sure Marcus would like to see the results of such an experiment."

"Marcus will agree to anything you suggest Aro, how could he not?"

I looked at Marcus, but he merely looked bored with the conversation and Caius and I both knew he would rather be left to his own devices in the archives.

For a long time there was absolutely nothing to report, Bella finished school and went to college and until the middle of her course when she and her friend Abbie were stalked by another human her gift lay dormant. As a predator, he was pathetic but he seemed to terrify the two girls and just as we suspected Bella's shield kicked in to protect her. The strange occurrences, while she was asleep, didn't mean very much to her, she had no idea that while she slept her shield, no longer under her control, unconscious though it had been, was responsible.

We thought she might die in the accident but, of course, her shield protected her again, and her friend, and I became far more interested. Now her shield was growing in power and if it continued to do so she would be an asset the Volturi could not afford to turn our back on. Bella was marked for the guard, but I insisted we wait just a little longer.

I had a fancy that perhaps Edward would look for her, decide what a terrible mistake he had made and try to persuade her to return to him. If so we could acquire two gifts together rather than just her and he could be used as leverage to keep her working for us until she found herself one of the guard along with Edward. Life in Volterra could be extremely pleasant for such great gifts or...extremely unpleasant, but I was sure it would not come to that. I had a feeling life was going to become exceedingly interesting and anything that brightened our sometimes dull and mundane existence was to be welcomed.

I had not expected the climax to be quite so spectacular but once Morganna informed me that she had heard the man who had caused the crash was on Bella's trail once more I knew something momentous might happen. Sending six of the guard under Felix command to stay discreetly close to Bella I informed my brothers and we waited, watching for the fun to begin. For a while, I considered the possibility that this human predator might shy away from any action but his rage blinded him to the possible consequences of harming Bella and Abbie and he finally made his move hiding in the darkness of Bella's room at the ranch. Being above the stables gave him privacy to act without being seen and we put wagers on what he would do, rape Bella, attempt to kill her, or try to kidnap her.

In the event, he didn't have time to do any of those things, as Bella recognized his voice her shield exploded from her destroying the stables which, fortunately, were empty, the horses in their paddocks away from the unsettling noise of the party. As they fell to the ground her shield continued to act sending everything within its reach into a whirlwind of bodies, burning logs, and shattered timbers.

Felix contacted me straight away and I gave him his orders, take Bella and kill the others, we wanted no witnesses, no one who could try explaining what had happened, how could they? No witnesses and no clues, it had to look like a tragic accident with no survivors. I knew I could rely on Felix to stage it just right and make sure those who had survived the maelstrom did not survive the Volturi guard.

They slaughtered the surviving guests and set the scene for a gas explosion which erupted seconds after they made their escape, Bella unconscious in Felix's arms. I had Chelsea and Sulpicia ready a suite of rooms for our new guest, secure but comfortable, in the top of the wives tower. I was hoping Sulpicia and Athenadora would befriend Bella Swan, it would make her transformation more smooth and of course Chelsea would make sure Bella was loyal to me once she had calmed down.

Once weakened the human Bella would be no match for Chelsea's gift, no one could keep her out for long. Especially not a human who wouldn't even recognize she was under attack. She had defeated Jane only because she understood the girl was a threat to her, Chelsea looked harmless enough and had such a sweet nature when necessary.

I rubbed my hands in glee, it had taken a little time, but Bella had proved herself an excellent candidate for the Volturi, she would become a valuable member of my inner circle of gifted guards, those I showed the most favor too. Of course, Caius insisted that he had won the wager, insisting Tim was about to rape Bella when her shield kicked in to protect her and not wanting an argument Marcus and I paid up grudgingly. Caius was becoming a liability pulling against me constantly despite Athena's warnings to him to curb his attitude before it cost him his place in Volterra, but of course Caius was supremely confident, little did he know that the first person I was going to ask Bella to destroy was my dear brother, it would come as quite a shock to him I was sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

 **Bella**

When I woke up I had no idea where I was or what had happened, just that I had the mother of all headaches and I sat up cautiously groaning as the thumping became louder and I felt sick. Suddenly I saw Tim lying broken on the ground and remembered what had happened, so how had I landed up here? Wherever here was. It certainly didn't look like any ER I had ever seen and I had seen quite a few in my lifetime.

The walls were a soft mellow stone and the light filtering in through the window was unfamiliar. The air was warm and strangely scented and looking around I saw all the furniture looked old, solid carved wooden chairs with brightly colored cushions, an empty hearth, beautifully patterned rugs were scattered on the polished wooden floor and there was a heavy wooden door across the other side of the room.

I got up gingerly and walked slowly and stiffly to it feeling like I had been through a tumble dryer. Every part of my body ached and as I opened the door I noticed a cut on the back of my hand, but it was already healing. How long had I been unconscious? Opening the door cautiously I stepped into another room much like the first except this room had bookcases and couches along with French doors leading out onto a balcony. I stepped out squinting against the fierce glow of the sun and didn't recognize my surroundings. I didn't even think I was in the States any longer, this scene looked more European, a square in France, Spain or maybe Italy but what was I doing here?

I heard a door open softly and swung round then was forced to grab the balustrade as I felt unsteady on my feet. I saw a woman, tall and willowy, dressed in a long gown of white with golden flowers embroidered on it. Her blonde hair cascading down her back and gold sandals on her feet. She reminded me of an ancient Grecian woman, all she needed to complete the picture was an ewer of water. She smiled and gestured for me to return to the room which I did starting to question her,

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?"

She smiled and sat on one of the couches motioning me to join her, but I took a seat opposite.

"My name is Sulpicia and yours I know is Isabella, such a pretty name. You look as if you have some Mediterranean blood in you."

"I don't, I'm American, what happened to me? How did I get here? Wherever here is."

I knew I was being less than polite but I was confused and my head hurt.

"I'm afraid you caused quite a lot of damage Isabella, you need to learn to control your shield, but we will help you."

It was then all this began to make sense,

"I'm in Volterra aren't I? And you are Aro's mate. Why am I here? What did I do?"

She turned to look out of the window,

"Aro told me all about you, he was impressed and that takes some doing. My husband is rarely impressed these days. We were all sad to hear that you and Edward Cullen had parted you were both so sure you were meant for each other."

"We were wrong. Now please tell me what happened."

"Your shield is becoming too powerful for you to control Isabella, what did you think was causing all those strange occurrences? Of course when you lost it completely and destroyed your friends ranch we were forced to step in but don't worry, once you are a vampire you will learn to control it easily enough and who knows, you might find your true mate here in Volterra, there are many unattached males."

"Tell me what happened, tell me about this shield you say I have."

"Oh, you have one Isabella. It's what stopped my husband and Edward from reading your mind. It saved you in that car crash and again at the ranch though unfortunately the same cannot be said for the rest of the party. I wonder if Carlisle suspected your gift, or perhaps Jasper Hale. But perhaps it wasn't so strong then and he was able to read your emotions. Not that it matters. The only thing you need worry about now is getting through your newborn stage, that is unpleasant but mercifully short and afterward, well, you will never have anything top fear again."

"What did you mean about the rest of the party?"

"Oh, well we couldn't possibly allow anyone who witnessed your shield in action to live. Some you killed directly, like the man who attacked you, others were killed in the chaos your shield produced, and the others? Well, let's just say it was as well Aro sent a clean-up squad to fetch you."

"Killed? You mean I killed people?"

"Well your shield did but as I say once you learn to control it you will be fine and of great use to my husband in keeping the law."

I closed my eyes, a shield? I remembered Edward being puzzled when he couldn't read my thoughts, Aro too was frustrated, but that was hardly a deadly weapon. Just because I could keep my thoughts hidden did not mean I could reach out and kill someone, or a group of people if Sulpicia's was to be believed.

"You're lying."

Her face became taut with anger,

"I do not lie Bella and insulting me is not going to help you. It would be as well to keep me as a friend, safer too. You have no other friends on my world Isabella, no one knows you are here except my husband and his two brothers. We could snuff you out like a guttering candle, remember that."

If Sulpicia were telling the truth then I was in serious trouble, I had some kind of shield that could be deadly and that I could not control and I was in Volterra among the vampire elite. I could feel the fear growing in me and suddenly the drapes at the windows started to whip back and forth the shutters banging noisily as dust motes swirled in the shafts of sunlight.

"Calm yourself Isabella or you will destroy this room too."

I took a few deep breaths and the wind died, so I had been responsible for what happened at the ranch, the wind that had tossed me from the stairs leading above the stables, that had tossed Tim to land dead beside me on the ground. Had I really killed others at the party, though? How could I have?

I became agitated again and the same wind blew up suddenly but this time it moved furniture across the wooden floor crashing into the balcony railings while a chair smashed against the door Sulpicia had entered by and I saw it flex once, twice, and then burst open. Sulpicia screamed out a name and I saw a young boy come into view from the corridor outside then suddenly everything started to calm again, he was responsible I knew and I began to fight him.

The wind was so strong now it picked up rugs and slapped them against the walls and windows. There was the sound of breaking glass and doors groaning before there was a terrible wrenching noise and the furniture literally exploded as she and the boy ran from view out the door just as it banged shut before disintegrating into shards of wood like spears that thrust themselves into the wooden floor and the mortar between the stones in the walls.

I panicked dropping to the floor as debris swirled around me, wooden planks acting like javelins and vases and ornaments shattering into sharp pieces and peppering the ragged drapes until they twinkled as the sun's rays shattered through the glass fragments, rainbows dancing across the devastation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Sulpicia**

We left Bella to calm down alone and leaving Chelsea to guard her suite I made my way to my husband's study to report what had happened. He and Marcus were talking quietly, an old parchment laid out on the desk between them. Aro looked up smiling at me and Marcus nodded a greeting.

"I'll leave you, Aro, we can discuss this later."

Aro held up a hand,

"No, stay brother. I'm sure you will be interested in hearing how our guest is settling in. Sulpicia, I take it Bella is awake at last?"

"Awake, very confused, and unhappy. I fear the suite she is in at present will need a lot of maintenance very soon. She became upset and then her shield manifested itself. I hope you understand what it is you have brought into our home Aro. Bella is highly dangerous."

"Oh, I think once she understands what is happening and settles down her gift will also become more manageable, it's just a matter of time and patience my dear."

I rolled my eyes at Aro's smooth words, he hadn't seen Isabella in action as I had!

I noticed Marcus seemed more animated than usual, could he be interested in Isabella's gift? I hoped he wasn't expecting that she might be able to shield him from Chelsea so he was able to leave Aro and Volterra. I imagine Aro would have taken that possibility into consideration already, which was why Isabella had been given a suite of rooms in our tower, somewhere Marcus hardly ever visited although he did join us on occasion for an evening of conversation or if he had something he thought Athena and I might be interested in, a new poem or paper that would amuse us.

Personally I liked Marcus, he had been a very gentle man, very much in love with his mate Didyme, and I was both shocked and horrified when I found out what Aro had done. I knew my husband could be ruthless and calculating but capable of murdering his own sister? That had been a terrible thing to learn. Since that time I had thought that no one was truly safe, if it furthered Aro's ends he wouldn't blink at ordering the murder of anyone, possibly even me though I knew he loved me. He just loved absolute power more!

I hadn't been concentrating and when I saw Aro was waiting for an answer to a question he had posed I excused myself asking him to repeat himself.

"I asked if you think it would be a good idea for Isabella to meet the others living here. She might find a friend among them. Showing her that she is a guest and not a prisoner might allay her fears somewhat. I was thinking of a party to introduce her to the rest of the inhabitants of the citadel. Of course she will not be remaining human for long but it will be far easier to persuade her to become a vampire if she feels it is the best solution to her problem."

Of course, what Aro wanted Aro got, and it was left to me to pass on the invitation and to ensure Bella understood what an honor this was. When I returned I found Athena and Chelsea attempting to help Isabella clear up the mess that had been her suite. She was calm for now and I looked at Chelsea quizzically, but she shook her head indicating that she hadn't attempted to use her gift on the girl yet which was probably a good thing. If we could get Isabella to trust us then ensuring her loyalty would be so much easier, and less dangerous all round.

Seeing that it would take some time to put everything right, I invited Isabella to join us in our rooms and allow two of the guard to finish the clean up. She hesitated then avoiding more broken glass on the floor nodded and followed Athena out and down the circular staircase to our suites one floor below.

Once there Bella seemed to calm further although she still looked at us suspiciously,

"What's going to happen to me? Aro isn't going to let me remain human is he? He's never going to let me go is he? I won't work for him, he can turn me into a vampire, but he can't force me to work for the Volturi."

"Let's not worry about that now Isabella. Tell me about your parents, about your love affair with Edward Cullen and what plans you had for the future."

"Why do you want to know?"

"We live a very insular life here Isabella and it's nice to hear of another's experiences out in the real world. I can imagine you falling in love with Edward Cullen, he is very handsome."

"What I want to know is why you two split up, I would have thought you and he would make a wonderful partnership."

Bella seemed more suspicious of Athena than me but then I had always been the more friendly of the two. She was sharper, her words came out as if cut by a razor and, of course, she never considered that the girl might not want to talk about her breakup with Edward. Aro said very little, but I gathered from the little I heard that it had been Bella's decision not his, that must have come as a shock to the arrogant Edward. He was nothing like his sire, Carlisle had been a true gentleman while Edward had to work at it. Instead, we ended up talking about the forthcoming party, in Isabella's honor.

"What if I don't want to meet the rest of the Volturi?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's not every day a girl has a party thrown in her honor."

"I just want to go home, see my parents. How do you think I feel with them thinking I am dead?"

"If you and Edward had stayed together it would have come to the same thing. We are offering you immortality Isabella."

She looked at Athena coldly,

"In the words of the great prophet you can stuff your immortality. Now I'd like to return to my own rooms."

I nodded and Chelsea showed Isabella hastily from the room, Athena was fuming,

"That little bitch should be given to the guard, what Aro thinks he's going to get from her I can't imagine, but he needn't expect me to be all sweetness and light to her."

"She's still in shock Athena, give her time and please...don't deliberately upset her, you've seen what she is capable of."

"Are you scared of what she can do Sulpicia? She's a human with an ungovernable gift that will probably kill her and us too. Your husband will insist on collecting oddities."

"Like Chelsea? And Demetri? The twins? It seems to me that my husband has collected together the very best of the gifts and if he thinks Isabella can be tamed then I for one believe him. I haven't heard Caius complaining yet either."

"Caius will wait and watch before making any decision on a new vampire. It would be a shame if once she was turned her gift wasn't as useful as Aro seems to think it will be. I suppose we will all be required to attend this ridiculous party? Let's hope once it is over he lets Felix get on with it and transform her."

"Something has occurred to me Athena, maybe Aro has plans for a mate for Isabella."

"A mate? Even your husband can't manipulate that kind of bond, he only thinks he's a God Sulpicia, you should remember that."

"Well, he has some reason for throwing a party Athena so he's expecting something as a result. Maybe he thinks Alec might be interested in her, he's been alone for far too long as it is. He did seem quite keen to see her when he accompanied me to visit her."

"Alec? Well, it would be interesting, I can just see Jane being happy about that, she loathes the girl. I remember Caius telling me how furious she was when she discovered that she was powerless against Isabella. If that is in his mind then this party might prove interesting after all Sulpicia. Who knows, I might even enjoy myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

Well, I knew what the outcome of this would be, I was in Volterra among the vampire elite, I'd stood before Aro once before but this time there would be no out for me, no return to my world. He was convinced I had a gift, more than just a way to stop people reading my mind or prevent Jane from hurting me. Was he telling me the truth? Had I saved myself from Tim? Abbie too? Only to kill both of them with this shield that was a weapon too? I didn't want to believe it and I knew that Aro could and would lie to get what he wanted although Carlisle had seen him more as a friend than an adversary, but I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to believe that somehow he had discovered my gift was more powerful than anyone had imagined and had staged an accident to kidnap me. For all, I knew Abbie and the rest could be looking for me right now. I didn't think myself capable of violence although I had trashed my rooms earlier...or had that been staged too?

I was sure Aro knew someone who could make it appear I had caused all that damage. Well, I may not be able to get free of the Volturi but if my gift was supposed to protect me then maybe it would prevent Aro turning me into a vampire. Then I remembered James biting me and looked at the scar he had left on my arm. If I had a shield then why hadn't it prevented James from hurting me? Or the accident at my birthday party? The more I considered the idea the more confused and angry I became but I breathed deeply, I would go to Aro's stupid party and I would demand proof that I had killed people at Abbie's party, that would give him a major headache!

Sulpicia returned a couple of hours later along with another girl who carried a tray of food and drinks. As I sat to eat Sulpicia explained she had brought along two gowns for me to try on,

"I don't suppose Aro even thought about you not having any clothes, he tends to overlook things like that and I know he's tied up this afternoon with business meetings."

She must have seen my cynical smile because she continued,

"I know you don't like my husband Isabella, few people do, but he does run our world which includes such mundane things as banking, property management, political meetings with other large covens, and even the guardians at times. Do not underestimate him, he is an astute businessman among other things. Try the gowns on and if you don't like either then there are plenty more in my closets, it's amazing how many you collect over the course of the centuries. I'm sure once you join us fully we can go shopping for yourself, Milan maybe or even Paris. We don't go as often as we once did and of course so few clothes are tailor made now. It's such a shame, the workmanship is nothing like it used to be. Do you like shopping for clothes Isabella?"

"No, I don't, and I don't like being called Isabella either. I'm sorry to appear rude, but I see this as imprisonment, not a social occasion."

She smiled a little sadly,

"I understand, but I am hoping in time we can become good friends, I long to hear all about your world and perhaps I can tell you something about mine. Still for now I'll leave you. If you need anything just ring and one of the guards will help you."

I finished eating, feeling a little guilty at my treatment of Sulpicia who had only been trying to make me feel a little less on edge. Why she had married Aro I couldn't understand, they seemed a million miles apart but then perhaps I had only seen what she wanted me to. In fact I had no idea if this was even real, maybe I had hit my head when I fell from the wooden stairs leading to my room at the ranch and this was all a nightmare, or maybe one of the vampires was playing with my mind, now that was an unpleasant thought. I opened the two garment bags to find floor length gowns, one in a pale lemon with long sleeves, fitted to the waist and flowing from there with tiny seed pearls sewn from waist to hem, the other was pink, from deep color at the hem to almost white at the bodice, a full skirt with stiff underskirts, sleeveless and with gold roses sewn in the bodice. They were both beautiful and both fitted me. Despite myself I found I wanted to wear one of them, I felt like a different person, like a princess, and I laughed. Well at least I would look the part for Aro's party, Sulpicia could have left me appear in the silk shirt and black pants I had been brought here in, both the worse for wear, dirty and disheveled.

After taking a shower, this place was like an expensive hotel, I slipped into the lemon dress and dried then brushed my hair until it shone tying it back with a yellow ribbon I found pinned to the gown. Then I sat down to wait, wondering what time Sulpicia would come for me. I found to my surprise that it was Aro himself who came to escort me, dressed in a black suit and white shirt and wearing a lemon tie, now how did he know which gown I had chosen? Was I being spied on? I could believe anything of this man, but I took his proffered arm and allowed him to lead me down to the huge chamber I last saw when I saved Edward's life. Tonight it was full of light from hundreds of candles in silver, gold, and crystal candelabra and everyone there was dressed as if for a ball. In one corner stood a grand piano and seated at it a tall willowy brunette was playing classical pieces I didn't recognize. Seeing the direction of my gaze Aro smiled,

"I don't know if you saw Heidi when you were here last Bella, she plays almost as well as Edward or so I understand. Now, let me introduce you to some of your new companions."

I met a lot of vampires, all on their best behavior, all beautiful or handsome, all cultured, and well spoken, and all greeting me eagerly. Aro was showing off his latest acquisition and they were waiting eagerly to find out exactly what my gift was. Sulpicia arrived a few minutes after us looking stunning along with Athena and Caius, I remembered him from before. Then I looked round for the other brother Marcus, wondering if he would make an appearance knowing he had no wife to accompany him. I was handed from Aro to the young man I had seen before, Alec, one of the evil twins and couldn't politely get out of dancing with him. It seemed I was to be kept busy and feted by all the males until eventually I insisted on sitting down, my feet in the sandals I had worn to Abbie's engagement party were aching and sore.

Aro and Sulpicia came to join me both smiling broadly,

"You are quite a hit Is...Bella"

I smiled at Sulpicia,

"I guess everyone wants to talk to the human, they don't see many they don't kill I suppose."

Sulpicia grimaced, but Aro seemed not to hear the barb,

"What really happened Aro?"

He looked at me one eyebrow raised,

"I told you, Isabella, you lost control and killed some people. We rescued you and hid what you had done from the humans."

"I don't believe you. I think this is all a ruse for some nefarious purpose of your own. If you are trying to lure Edward to Volterra you are wasting your time, he doesn't care about me. If you want me as a guard with this gift you say I have then let me tell you, I'd rather die."

I could see I'd finally got to him, he looked annoyed,

"You refuse to believe what I tell you? Very well, look for yourself. Come."

He took my arm, a little tighter this time and guided me to his study just off the main chamber pushing me down on the chair in front of the computer there and hit some keys on the keyboard.

"Watch Isabella, but remember this is your fault, you didn't have to see this."

As the screen lit up I gasped recognizing the scene, it was a film taken from a distance of Abbie's party. I saw myself as I went up to my room and then the struggle with Tim which resulted in us both falling, Tim to his death. Before I hit the ground something happened, it was as if a tornado hit the party head on. Bodies flew into the air and I could hear screaming.

I saw myself get up, my hair whipping around me, face set as if I were in a trance and wherever I walked there was destruction, the marquee lifted into the air along with the chairs and tables, bottles rained down on bodies and then I glanced at the gas cylinders now in view and saw Abbie calling my name as they exploded. As the first flaming bodies ran into view I slammed my fist down smashing the keyboard and felt something break free of me. The screen disintegrated, glass flying through the air, the study door, ripped from it's hinges hit people on the dance floor and candles and chairs went flying, the flames from some setting clothing alight. I heard more screams, vampire screams this time and began to scream myself seeing my friend, her dress alight, run towards the camera as I did so.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Sulpicia**

I had wondered if it was wise to show Bella just what she was responsible for, especially in her present frame of mind but once he had made his mind up Aro could be extremely stubborn and obstinate. Now he was reaping what he had sown and it became apparent that this was going to be a difficult situation to clear up. Bella looked like a harpy, her hair swirling around her like dark snakes, her face hard and blank, her eyes flashing with a demon fire, her body pulled up to its full height and her hands held out palms up as if pushing the very air before her. I was lucky, standing beside Athenadora, my husband, and his two brothers, we were behind Bella, those in front were not so fortunate.

It was as if she had called up a whirlwind which was ripping its way through the crowded chamber collecting everything in its path and mixing them up in its heart before spitting out flaming bodies, pieces of furniture and twisted metal to fly across the room and smash against the stone walls before falling to the ground only to be taken up again by the swirling wind and dragged into its fiery heart once more.

We retreated to Aro's study watching through the half-closed door and wondering how many would die before the maelstrom died away.

"She's gone crazy Aro, now what do we do? She needs to be stopped."

I saw in my husband's eyes the same maniacal gleam I had seen when he first set eyes on the twins, Jane, and Alec, and I could have told Caius that Aro would never free or destroy her. He wanted her gift and one way or another he would find a way to bind her to him. He shook his head at Caius and grinned,

"Isn't she magnificent brother? Can't you see what an asset she will be?"

"Asset? She's destroying everyone in there Aro, guests, guards, everyone. I don't see someone who is busy decimating our number as an asset, far from it."

Caius looked furious.

"Yes, but such power in a mere human, imagine how much more powerful she will be as a vampire."

"With that kind of power just how are we going to get close enough to change her?"

"She'll calm down, just as she did after the party. Then we can take the opportunity."

"I see, and when she wakes up a newborn? You think she's going to be loyal just like that? Aro, I think this time you may have bitten off a little more than you can chew. I want nothing to do with this and Athenadora is staying clear of the tower until you move Bella somewhere she will be unable to kill anyone else."

As Caius and Athena left by the other door I could see Aro had taken no notice of his brother, once he got his teeth into something no one would change his mind, and he wanted Bella. Usually, I could see his reasoning and the end product but here? This time, I wasn't so sure, could he find a way to control her gift? The noise slowly died and Aro stepped back into the chamber so I followed him and found a scene of utter devastation, piles of ash lay where those unfortunate enough to have been caught by still burning candles had fallen, and many others with horrific injuries, missing limbs, huge chunks ripped from their bodies and a scattered heap of twisted metal and wood. Among the groaning and twitching bodies and body parts wandered shocked figures who had found somewhere to hide, the window seats or deep doorways, and were attempting to help.

I saw Alec, Heidi, and several other guards helping others to collect limbs and fuse them on while Felix and four other black cloaks were collected around a crumpled figure, Bella had collapsed and I wondered why they hadn't picked her up. As we approached Felix turned,

"We can't reach her, it's like there is a force field around her body."

"Really? So her shield is operational even when she is unconscious? How extraordinary. Check on the casualties and bring me a list of the missing from the guest list."

Felix nodded and leaving the other three to watch over the girl strode off snatching the guest list from a stunned guard who had acted as doorman for the event and had been lucky enough to be sheltered by an open door when Bella's gift burst into life.

I knelt down by the girl who lay as if asleep, her eyes closed, curled up like a child. Reaching out a hand I was able to get within a few inches of her before being stopped by what felt like solid glass, hard and cold. Marcus joined me as Aro went off to speak to someone,

"She looks so young, so vulnerable, but then I assume so does a lion cub or a baby scorpion. He will never tame her Sulpicia."

I looked at him noticing the way he stared at Bella, like a specimen under a microscope.

"Perhaps not Marcus, but you know Aro, he will never give up trying."

Marcus smiled briefly and nodded,

"Yes, I wonder how long it will take him to accept defeat."

I strove to stand up for my husband,

"Eternity, but she is human, she is weak, a few days without food and water and he will be able to get close enough to change her. Once a vampire, perhaps our other gifts might affect her. Especially if Aro instructs Chelsea to work her magic while Bella is still transforming or as she wakes. She will be confused, it will take her a while to control her shield, it's his best chance."

"You think? My money is on the human."

I looked at him sharply,

"Do you know something, Marcus?"

"Know anything? Of course not, it's just a gut feeling that's all. What do you think he will do with her now? After all, we can't get close enough to move her."

I hadn't thought about that, but Marcus was right. Bella was unconscious in the center of the audience chamber and we couldn't pick her up to move her.

My husband was back ten minutes later with six of the guard who tried unsuccessfully to slide a board beneath her in order to move her unconscious body, but her shield stopped the board just as it stopped our hands. I saw Marcus, who has stepped back out of the way, smile again, he was enjoying this but then I could hardly blame him, his chances to see Aro thwarted were few.

"Very well, bring the cage in here."

I looked up as the guards disappeared only to reappear seconds later with a thick metal cage that I hadn't seen before, had he known this might happen and prepared for just such an eventuality? They put it together around Bella watching her warily and anchored it to the stone floor with long bolts shot deep.

"Is this to be her home for now?"

"Well we can't move her my dear, and I don't want to lose my latest asset so this seems the best alternative. Don't worry Sulpicia, I will have a bed brought in and she will be looked after. I'll even make sure there is a curtained off area for her ablutions, although I doubt she will be in there long, as soon as she sees there is no way out I'm sure she will decide her best option is to agree to join us. After all she is dangerous to her own kind, she killed her friends."

"Did she? Or did you have that film doctored Aro?"

"Does it matter Sulpicia? You've seen what she is capable of. If this had happened among humans how many would have survived? She may not have killed her friend, but she was responsible for other deaths, including the boy who attacked her."

I looked around to see Marcus had left the room,

"You know both Caius and Marcus are unhappy about this?"

"I would feel more disturbed if they were happy. I expect nothing more from Marcus, he hates anything I do on principle, and as for Caius, well once he sees the advantages of such a weapon he will come around."

"We'll see, for now though what is your plan? Starve her?"

"Just long enough to weaken her, my sweet Sulpicia, no longer than necessary."

"And if you can't? If her shield stays in place?"

"It won't!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Renee**

I just couldn't come to terms with the thought of never seeing Bella again. If there had been a body, some closure, perhaps it would have been easier but there was nothing, just a few strands of hair with her DNA and the locket. We held a memorial service for her, but it seemed unreal, even when some of her friends from Forks and the Reservation came. Phil did all he could, but there was a huge hole in my chest, in my life, and crazy as it seemed it brought Charlie and me closer than we had been since Bella's birth.

I spent hours on the phone with him reminiscing and just talking in general, he was the only link to my little girl and when he sent me a new chain so I could wear her locket I cried for hours. I had carried it with me ever since the police had returned it but hadn't felt I could wear it yet. By sending me the chain, it seemed that he had given me permission in some strange way and as I fixed it on I felt a little closure. Bella had worn this and now I wore it close to my heart.

I kept all the photographs I had taken from her apartment in a box and went through them almost every night watched by a concerned but mystified Phil who would ask me about them. I didn't want to talk, I couldn't but he found that hard to understand and one day he suggested I should put the box away and try to move on, I looked at him horrified.

"Move on? How do I move on from this Phil?"

"You have to try Renee, you're just making yourself sad and ill and talking to Charlie all the time isn't helping either. You both have to let go, Bella's gone, she's not coming back and you have to accept that fact darling."

I looked at him as if he were mad, how could he even suggest that? He had no idea how we felt, he had no kids of his own and Bella had meant nothing to him really, although he had accepted her and been kind enough.

A few days later when I got home from work, a nightmare I forced myself through every day, I couldn't find the box. It wasn't in its usual place beside my chair, and though I hunted everywhere I couldn't find it and by the time Phil got home I was an emotional wreck. He took me in his arms as I sobbed out the problem and I heard him sigh,

"I put it away Renee, I knew you would never do it yourself and I can't watch you continue to torture yourself day after day. You have to move on before this grief destroys you, Bella wouldn't want that."

I was furious, no, I was beyond furious, how dare he!

Pulling away I screamed at him,

"You have no idea what my daughter would want and it may be easy for you to hide away and forget about her but I can't. Where is the box?"

He shook his head looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"I can't tell you that. I'm doing this for your own good Renee, you'll thank me in a few weeks when you put things in perspective."

Within days, after tearing the house apart to find the box which seemed to have completely disappeared, I gave Phil an ultimatum,

"Return the box or I leave."

He smiled a little sadly as if he thought I was just being over dramatic and I grabbed the phone only to find it wouldn't dial out,

"I had it blocked for a while, we have cell phones."

Knowing he was trying to stop me ringing Charlie I looked around for my cell phone and snatched it up but the display was dead, I must have forgotten to charge it, something I was often doing. I held out my hand,

"Give me your phone please."

He shook his head,

"You have to get over this without leaning on Charlie, it's only making it worse for both of you Renee."

"Did Charlie tell you that? Did he ask you to stop me from ringing him?"

Phil didn't answer and I knew Charlie hadn't, this was all Phil.

It only took me ten minutes to pack a bag and Phil stood to watch me aghast, especially when I made for the front door.

"Renee, you can't just walk out like this."

"Really? What are you going to do Phil? Lock me in my room?"

He stood there silently blocking the exit,

"Get out of my way."

He sighed and nodded towards the box of photo's which had suddenly reappeared on the dining table,

"I was only trying to help, Bella's death is destroying you."

I snatched the box up and tucked it under my arm,

"Well at least you won't have to watch any longer, and as soon as I get settled somewhere I'll collect the rest of my things...if you haven't hidden them too."

He put a hand out to restrain me, but I was beyond words now, he didn't understand, how could he? There was only one person who did... and that was Charlie.

I rented a motel room close to the airport having called a cab from the phone booth on the corner and sat on the bed as the tears began to fall freely yet again. It took me an hour to pull myself together enough to contemplate my next move although I guess I had already decided what I would do. I was sure Charlie wouldn't turn me away and I had decided to fly up to Forks. Somehow it felt closer to Bella although she had only called it home for a short while. If she had stayed with Edward Cullen maybe she would still be alive.

I touched the locket with trembling fingers knowing if I opened it I would find a photograph of him. Things might not have worked out between them, but he had been her first real love and a girl never forgot that whatever followed, I knew that only too well. I grabbed a sandwich and a soda from the vending machine before taking a shower, placing the locket on the bedside locker. As I climbed wearily into bed a little while later I picked it up again and taking a deep breath opened it for the first time, a small scrap of paper fluttering to the floor.

I gasped seeing the two photographs inside. I'd been wrong, there was no photograph of Edward, just her father and myself, both smiling seemingly at each other from the two sides. I bent down and picked up a scrap of paper unfolding it carefully to reveal a phone number. There was no name, no indication who the number belonged to, but it apparently meant a lot to her if she kept it in the locket. Maybe it was Edward's, perhaps they had kept in touch despite her protestations that it was all over between them. Or perhaps it reminded her of what might have been.

My hand reached out to the phone then dropped again, I couldn't bear the thought of having to explain her death again, not even to Edward who I had a soft spot for. Instead I folded the paper back up and replaced it, then lay down grasping the locket in my hand and closed my eyes trying desperately to find the oblivion of sleep. But like every night since I heard of Bella's death it eluded me; I was only able to doze for a few minutes at a time woken between by horrific scenes of Bella dying in that explosion.

In the end, I sat in the chair with the TV on trying to distract myself, unsuccessful even in that. When I heard a knock on the door I froze, then went to look through the spyhole only to see Phil standing there. So he had followed me, well it would do him no good now.

"Go away."

"Please Renee, I'm sorry, I really thought I was helping. Please don't do this."

"Its too late Phil, just go away. I'm not going to let you in and I'm not coming back."

"So you're going to Charlie? Do you think he wants any more reminders of what he's lost Renee? Is that fair on him?"

"Bella was our daughter Phil, we share her loss. He understands you don't. I can't pretend everything is OK Phil, not anymore."

He stood there for a moment longer, one palm touching the door then slowly turned away and I watched as he walked back to his car and got in. I continued to watch as he sat there for a few minutes and then he drove away and I felt a twinge, knowing it was over between us and mourning that loss too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

There was a storm coming, I could feel it, a heaviness in the air, the static crackling from anything metallic. My mount was restless so we rode into a small town in Arkansas and after paying livery fees for him I found a small hotel and got myself a room. The girl on reception made eyes at me, telling me quite forcefully that she was off at six, but I blew her off as gently as I could. She was pretty enough but I felt no desire for her, I hadn't felt a stirring in too long. Instead, I went up to my room and took a shower then dropped down on the bed with a towel wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes wishing for the hundredth time that I could lose myself in sleep, but even that was denied me.

Instead, I found my mind wandering, as it often did when I allowed it, back to our time in Forks and wondered why. It had been the beginning of the end for the family, for Alice and I, although we remained friends. She would check up on me from time to time and fill me in on the family news. Last I heard Rose and Emmett were back with Carlisle and Esme which was good. Those four has always been good together and Edward of course. The Cullens were reforming with only me missing, but then I had always been the odd one out so I was sure I wouldn't be missed that much.

I sometimes wondered about Bella, no that was a lie. Whenever I thought about the family I would get around to thinking of Bella. I'd not met a human who had interested me since Bella, hell I hadn't met one before either. Peter and Charlotte have quizzed me about what happened, why Alice and I had parted, but I never mentioned Bella. I guess there was no need to, she hadn't been responsible for our breakup. At least I told myself that and sometimes, just a few I had even managed to persuade myself that was the truth. The trouble was if I admitted Bella had come between Alice and me then I was admitting I had feelings for Bella and that was extremely dangerous ground. She had been Edward's girl and then no one's and I had deliberately never tried to find her or find out what she had been doing.

It was stupid, she and Edward had proved that human-vampire relationships didn't work besides which she had never looked at me twice and I had avoided her as much as I could unless I was with Alice. The birthday party had done it really. Despite Bella insisting she didn't blame me, that it had been her own stupidity I could never believe she really meant that. If the others who knew me could believe me capable of attacking a human who trusted us and acted so well towards us in our own home then what chance was there of Bella believing it? She was just sweet and kind and tried to see the good in everyone. I just hoped she had found someone who would treat her right and look after her, she surely needed that. I'd never met anyone as accident prone as that girl!

I hadn't been here longer than a day before Peter turned up along with Charlotte and Garrett who I hadn't seen in a long while. They reserved another couple of rooms and made it clear they were here to stay.

"I decided if the asshole wouldn't come to visit us then we'd just have to visit him instead. You too good for us these days Major? Or do you have a hot little number waiting in your bed? No, thinking about it, you're the closest I ever came to meeting a fucking monk."

"I see you missed me, Peter."

"As a matter of fact we all have Major, you've been avoiding us I think."

I started to shake my head, but Charlotte gave me one of those knowing looks so I subsided knowing she was right, although now they were here I was glad to see them.

Garrett had been visiting with Carlisle before running into Peter and Charlotte and I assumed, decided to join them for a while. He preferred the life of a nomad most of the time, but even vampires got lonely from time to time. Getting together in my room we sat around and shared news although I already knew most of what Garrett had to say from Alice.

"Something changed, it's not the same at Carlisle's anymore."

"Oh? Like what?"

Garrett shrugged,

"I don't really know, the atmosphere changed, everyone is more serious, even Emmett and he's usually great fun. It's like the spark has gone out of them."

"Yeah? They must be missing The Major, he's always a barrel of laughs."

I rolled my eyes at Peters remark, but I thought I knew what had caused the change in the family. Bella had gotten under all our skins, like an itch you couldn't scratch. I doubted anyone would be willing to admit that's what it was, hell I didn't like admitting it even to myself!

"So, are you on your way somewhere Peter?"

"Major, where the fuck would I go? You know me, I like familiar things around me, I'm sick of wandering around, I like home. But Charlotte would insist on this trip to find you. I guess maybe she wants your autograph, the famous photographer Jasper Hale. From warrior to a cameraman, what a fucking let down. Don't you ever miss the adrenaline rush?"

"I get a rush from a good shot Peter."

"Yeah, sure! Why don't you find yourself a girl and settle down, raise horses, you could go into partnership with us? Garrett's thinking about it. Imagine the horses we could breed and train between us."

It sounded good, but something kept me on the move, unable to settle which is why my career was such a good one. Maybe when I finally got Bella out of my system I would but not for now.

"I know that look, there's a no coming next. It's not good to spend all your time alone Major. You need a good woman, a home, something to keep you interested, excited."

"It suits you well enough Peter, but there are a lot more like me, Garrett for starters."

Peter grinned jumping straight in,

"Now that's where you are wrong Major. Garrett has news of his own, why do you think he is interested in my plan?"

"Peter shut up and let Garrett tell his own news."

Peter pulled a face at Charlotte then pushed Garrett in the chest,

"Come on then before The major dies of fucking boredom."

I crossed my arms waiting, noticing Garrett looked a little abashed,

"I met a girl."

"His mate."

Charlotte whacked Peter around the head,

"Shut up."

"So, a girl? Tell me more."

Garrett shrugged a little uneasily,

"Her name's Cathy, she's a nomad too, from England originally. I met her through Carlisle, they were both born in London only Cathy is a little older. She was a lady in waiting to Katherine Parr and got attacked when she left the court to collect some cloth of gold from the King's Wardrobe at the Tower. She met Carlisle when they were both living in Volterra, but she left shortly after he did. Her real name was Catherine Willoughby. She was the Duchess of Suffolk."

"So a titled lady no less? When do we get to meet her?"

"She's going to join me the end of the month and I'm trying to cultivate Peter by then."

I laughed,

"Good luck with that Garrett. I'm glad for you, though. I guess she knows a little about horses?"

"She knows how to ride them and she has an eye for a good foal."

"Then it's a match made in heaven. Just make sure you warn her about Peter, he has no idea how to treat a lady."

Peter jumped to his own defense,

"Hey, I'm as good as any Duke or fucking Lord. I know how to treat a woman."

Charlotte gave him a look of disbelief and we started to laugh, it had been so long since I had done so I could feel the muscles in my face complaining at the long neglected expression they were forced to display.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Aro**

I admit I had expected to have gotten somewhere by now, how could a human go so long on meager rations and still refuse to lower their defenses? When she came to Bella was confused but as she became aware of her surroundings she became angry grabbing the bars and glaring at me as I explained what she had done, the people she had killed. I thought the guilt might calm her somewhat but instead it just made her even more agitated and I realized that the thought she had killed so many only fed her anger and self-loathing.

Leaving her with instructions to her guards to only allow her one meal a day brought in by Heidi from a cafe on the square and two bottles of water we started a waiting game. Every day Jane would try to attack Bella, testing her shield but although it was obvious the human was becoming weaker her shield did not appear to lose any of its strength, I might need to find a new approach if I wanted her gift in my arsenal, but what? It was indeed a conundrum.

 **Marcus**

I watched Bella as keenly as Aro, waiting for any sign that she was weakening but to me it appeared that the weaker she became physically the stronger her mental capacity and hence the shield. It was amusing to see my brother thwarted by a mere human, a young girl, barely more than a child really. I wanted to help her, to smuggle food in but, of course, it was impossible, she was too closely guarded by hand-picked guards. Caius, while feigning indifference, was as eager as the rest of us to see who would win the battle of wills. Athenadora had returned to the wives tower now Bella was safely imprisoned here in the audience chamber, a room that was even now undergoing repairs to the damaged walls and ceiling. It had taken Bella mere minutes to cause damage that had already taken a week to repair and was even now not totally finished.

 **Bella**

When I woke up in this cage I understood that I had lost control again and the signs of damage were all around me. Aro had decided that the only way to persuade me to join him was to wait me out, well it didn't seem to be working. I may be hungry, thirsty, cold at night, and too warm during the day. The sun burned down through the huge glass dome in the roof that was still being reglazed, but my shield refused to weaken too. I tested it from time to time against the bars seeing them flex and smiled. Let Aro upset me again, this time he might not be able to contain my anger and who knew what might happen then? I was scared to sleep but eventually wasn't able to stay awake any longer and closed my eyes praying I would be safe.

I was awakened by a terrible noise and opened my eyes to see fresh dust falling from the weakened masonry, more colored glass showering the floor around me but deflected by my shield from dropping into my prison. The guards were standing warily a few feet away and I watched as Aro and Caius came racing in looking around them in confusion.

"It just happened, that wind blew up and things began to shake again, she was asleep, I swear it, Aro."

He nodded at the man who had been speaking and came close to the bars as if to prove he was unafraid.

"Isabella, do you see how dangerous your shield is becoming? It breaks loose when you are asleep and cannot control it. Imagine what would happen if I were to set you loose back in your own world. Do you not see that your only chance is to stay here with us? Become a vampire and work for the Volturi, we will keep you safe, teach you to control your shield."

"Go to hell Aro."

My voice was little more than a croak, my throat sore and parched, but I had the satisfaction of seeing him scowl.

"A bad decision Bella. You will lose this battle eventually."

"Only if I die and then you won't get my shield after all will you?"

His look of superiority annoyed me as did his words,

"I always win eventually Bella, all you are doing is to harm yourself."

A red mist descended across my eyes and I knew I had lost control again although I knew nothing until my shield died down once more.

 **Aro**

I saw in her eyes the look of anger and the wind blew up again, one moment the room was calm and still, the next everything in it was lifted up and spun around rapidly until the only two people not sucked into the maelstrom were Bella and myself. I had grabbed hold of the bars and held on tight although I felt the sinews in my shoulders stretching almost to snapping point. Thrusting my legs through the bars too I hooked them around taking a little of the pressure off but even so I was almost spent by the time the wind began to die and I was able to crawl from the audience chamber to my study door where Caius knelt, hand outstretched to me. Turning I saw recognition in the girl's eyes and threw myself through the opening aided by Caius as the wind returned slamming the door shut with its vortex. The noise from inside the audience chamber, bangs and smashing, screams and splintering wood became louder and louder with no sign of abating this time. I sat heavily in my chair, my throat parched, needing desperately to quench the terrible thirst but feeling too weak to stand.

Caius opened the door into the corridor and shouted for Heidi to fetch me some blood. When she appeared with one of the human receptionists, the only safe prey in Volterra, I pounced on her drinking greedily as Caius explained what had happened.

"She's dangerous Caius. No one wants to go near the chamber, we all saw what she did before, at the party. How much longer can she keep it up? Surely she must be weak by now, she's only human."

I threw the drained body to the floor and stood up straightening my suit and running my hands through my hair.

"Isabella is much more than just a human Heidi, she is a potent gift and one I intend to tame to my control."

"How Aro? We can't even stand in there, more guards are dead or dying, soon no one will be prepared to risk their life. Did you see the dust and ash she turned some of the guests into? Some were so badly injured they couldn't heal, how do you reattach a leg that's just dust? Or a head that's burned to ash? She is lethal and not one of our gifts is touching her."

I smiled, patting Heidi's arm as her eyes flashed terrified,

"Don't worry my dear, leave it to me. Now I think perhaps your talents are needed, a fishing expedition is in order. As you say we have injured guards to heal and my throat is still hot with thirst."

She nodded and went off but Caius turned to me,

"Heidi is right, she is scared and so are many other members of the Volturi guard. Is this really worth it brother? If you can't find a way to control the girl then kill her and be done with it, before she kills us."

"We are still alive Caius, you are being over dramatic, just a little longer and Bella will be mine."

"Ours Aro, don't forget this is a triumvirate."

"As if I would dear brother, although I don't see Marcus here at the moment, do you think he fears her more? Or do you think he imagines that perhaps the girl can liberate him?"

"You mean kill him? Chelsea ensures he couldn't do that. I think he's just weary of the sport and he's not the only one, get this settled before she brings the whole place down on our heads."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Charlie**

When Phil rang to tell me what had happened I couldn't say I was that surprised. I thought he had done the wrong thing hiding Renee's box even if I understood the thinking behind it. Renee had to grieve in her own way and I found that talking to her as we had helped with my own grief. Bella had been the best thing that happened to either of us and we missed her greatly. Some nights I waited for her call, waited to hear Renee speak Bella's name and ask me if I remembered this or that, memories that only the two of us shared.

"If she turns up here I'll let you know Phil, she's still hurting."

"Hurting? She's stopped living, it's as of with Bella gone her life has no meaning or purpose anymore. I've tried everything, talking about it, trying to talk about other things, take her mind off it. I even offered to take her on holiday to get away from everything but she refuses everything I suggest and if I do mention Bella that's wrong too."

I didn't know what to say to him, Renee was hurting as I was and we understood each other, he didn't, so again I promised to let him know if I heard from her and rang off.

As expected I heard from her the next day, she was flying up to Seattle and I agreed to pick her up that evening. I told her Phil had been in touch, but she didn't want to discuss him so I let the subject drop although I did ring him to say she was coming.

"Then I guess this is it, Charlie. The end for Renee and I."

Again I had no idea what to say, I was just happy and relieved that she was coming home to me for comfort. I cleaned up quickly and grabbed some shopping after arranging a few days leave. Everyone at the station knew how hard Renee had taken Bella's death and even those who didn't like my ex-wife for her desertion of me understood I wanted her to come and helped rally round. Debs even cooked a pot roast and left it to keep warm in the cooker at home so the house would smell welcoming when I got back with Renee.

When I saw Renee at the airport I was shocked, gone was the bright, vivacious woman I had fallen in love with, she looked old and haggard as if Bella's death had sucked the very life out of her and I could have cried when her face lit up with relief as she saw me. She ran into my arms and held on tight crying soundlessly as she did so and putting my arms around her once more seemed the most natural thing in the world.

"Hush Renee, it's OK, I've got you. Come on let's go home."

The words didn't even sound strange although it had been over twenty years since Forks had been home to Renee and she nodded stepping back and wiping her eyes with a crumpled tissue she held in her hand.

"Thank you, Charlie, for everything."

We drove back to Forks holding hands like a couple of schoolkids and Renee told me what had happened between herself and Phil which was pretty much what he'd told me.

"I just didn't know what to do. He wanted me to hide Bella away as if she had never existed. I can't do that Charlie, she was the best thing in my life."

"Yeah, me too Renee. We can talk about it later, for now you're tired and hungry so as soon as we get back to the house we'll eat, you can take a shower and try to sleep. I'm off for a few days so there's plenty of time for talking and you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

She turned and gave me a tired smile, her eyes red and sore from crying,

"You're a good man Charlie Swan, I don't deserve someone like you, I never did."

I leaned across and kissed her on the cheek,

"Don't be so hard on yourself Renee."

When we got in Renee went upstairs top freshen up while I rang Phil to tell him she'd arrived safely then laid the table and poured us both a beer to have with the pot roast. When she came back downstairs Renee was smiling although she looked shattered,

"You kept Bella's room ready for her."

I nodded,

"Of course, she visited sometimes, not often enough but she knew her room would always be there for her if she needed it."

We sat down and started to eat, but neither of us had much of an appetite and after playing with our food for a few minutes Renee put her fork down, taking a sip of beer. She looked around the kitchen and nodded,

"It hasn't changed much Charlie."

"Nope, Bella did a few bits, but I like it the way it's always been. Remember when we bought that clock."

She laughed quietly,

"Your mother thought we were mad buying it when money was tight, but it was that or the awful flower one she kept trying to foist on us."

"It still keeps good time, I still wind it every Sunday evening."

She sighed,

"I'm so tired Charlie, would you mind if I showered and went straight to bed?"

"Course not. I put fresh sheets on Bella's bed for you."

"I saw...I also saw the old comforter folded behind the rocking chair. You sleep in there?"

I shrugged,

"You got me. Sometimes when I can't settle I do."

She went up after I refused her help to clear up. I saved the pot roast for the next day hoping we might feel more like eating then and quickly washed up pouring myself another beer and watching the news before climbing the stairs myself. Bella's bedroom door was open and I could see Renee sitting on Bella's bed looking through the photograph album I kept open in there. Hearing me she turned brushing back her hair in a gesture that took me back twenty years.

"Just like me, except my photographs are in a box. Isn't this our wedding album?"

"Yeah, those photos are in a box but I put Bella's in the album."

Sitting down beside her I smelled the familiar strawberry shampoo that Bella always used and which still stood on the window ledge in the bathroom only half empty.

Without thinking I put an arm around Renee's shoulders feeling the bones beneath her skin, Phil said she hadn't been eating properly, something else we had in common, and she lay her head on my shoulder,

"Will you stay with me a while Charlie? Just till I fall asleep."

"Sure, now you slide into bed and I'll pull the rocker over."

She did so and stretched out a hand which I took then closed her eyes and as she did so I saw a tear slip from beneath an eyelid and slide down her cheek where it lay glistening in the light from the lamp. Leaning over I wiped it away with a finger and she thanked me in a whisper. It was almost an hour before her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep, but I didn't leave. Instead I pulled the comforter over me in the chair, picked up her hand again and eventually fell asleep still clutching it.

 **Renee**

I woke up in the middle of the night confused, where was I? Then I remembered and smiled to feel my hand in Charlie's. He had slipped sideways as he slept. His head at an angle that would give him hell in the morning and taking the spare pillow I slid it under his head lifting it slightly. In the moonlight coming through a slit in the curtains, I could see his face, older, lined with grief, the first gray appearing in his hair and mustache. We were both older and hopefully a little wiser than when we met and fell in love. Now here we were again, more or less where we started, in the room we had originally decorated so excitedly as a nursery and that was now just a room, its occupant dead and gone. No parent should outlive their child, it wasn't right, but it was reality and somehow we had to come to terms with that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Renee**

Somehow being here, with Charlie, in the place Bella was born helped, I felt she hadn't been forgotten after all. Somehow her spirit seemed closer and Charlie, bless him was happy to talk about our daughter, unlike Phil who had wanted to brush her under the table as if she no longer mattered. Over the next few days, we had several visitors, Billy Black, Mr. Newton with his son Mike, Angela Webber home for a holiday, all friends of Bella's and they all talked of her so warmly it made me feel better. At night, Charlie would join me in Bella's room and when I woke in the middle of the night crushed by the weight of the truth, that Bella was gone, he would be there, sitting in the rocking chair, holding my hand and snoring quietly.

Charlie and I seemed to fall into a routine, he went off for his shift and I did the cleaning and cooking, then in the evening or whenever he was free we would go for a drive or a walk. We could talk about Bella but not so painfully, slowly the pain was beginning to subside to more of a dull ache, but I was terrified if I left Forks, and Charlie, it would come crashing back down on me.

Phil rang almost daily to ask me to return, refusing to believe I could walk away from him so easily and while I understood his pain I couldn't make myself go back to Florida and Charlie never mentioned it. In fact, he seemed happy that I was here and even his other friends on the reservation were slowly thawing to me.

After avoiding Phil for almost a week, I decided it wasn't fair to expect Charlie to keep covering for me so when he went into work after the weekend I rang my husband.

"Renee? Do you have any idea how worried I am? Charlie kept telling me you were in the tub or taking a walk. Are you feeling any better now? I miss you, honey, when are you coming home? People, our friends, are starting to ask questions."

Had he really not believed me? That I was leaving him? I couldn't go back to Florida, I needed to be where I could feel Bella which meant I knew Forks, where it all began.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Phil, I can't come back, I'm sorry."

"You mean you're staying there? You hate Forks Renee, You couldn't wait to get free of the place, or Charlie for that matter, you told me so."

"I know what I said Phil, but things change, I've changed. Just give me some time, this thing with Bella, it's turned everything on its head."

Of course, Phil wasn't taking that as an answer and one day when he got home Charlie told me that Phil had rung him at the station to say he was coming up to Forks to try talking me into going home with him face to face.

"I can't Charlie, I feel like Bella is here, she was never really in Florida, she moved up here with you, there aren't any memories back there."

"What about Phil? He is your husband Renee, you have to be honest with him, you can't keep him dangling."

"I'm not, I've told him over and over that I don't want to go back, but he refuses to listen to me."

"Then I guess the important question is what do you want to do Renee?"

I shook my head close to tears once more,

"I don't know Charlie...yes I do, I want to stay here, but I understand that's not possible, at least not permanently. Thank you, Charlie, for being so sweet, I know it can't be easy for you. I should try to find somewhere to live and maybe get a job."

"You know Phil won't come here to live don't you?"

"Yes I know, its hard but I don't feel anything for him any longer, not love at least. He's a good man Charlie, but I'm not right for him."

 **Charlie**

I wasn't sure what Renee did want, she was still so badly affected by Bella's death, but I did know one thing, I still loved her after all these years and having her back here just underlined it. She was talking about staying in Forks, even getting somewhere to live and a job. Deciding I might as well make a complete fool of myself before Phil arrived I arranged to pick up a take-out and a bottle of wine that evening. When I got home I saw Renee had set the table using one of my mother's tablecloths of Italian lace, something that had been stuffed in the back of a kitchen drawer for years now. We sat down and helped ourselves to the Chinese food and I poured some wine. For a time, we ate in silence and then deciding it was the time I cleared my throat.

"Did you mean what you said about staying here in Forks?"

She nodded,

"Ironic isn't it when the town was the reason I left in the first place. It just feels like home now. I think I could find some rooms and if I can't get a job in Forks I can always look in Port Angeles. Would it be awkward for you? Me coming back I mean."

"Actually I was going to suggest you stayed here, at the house, at least for a while. We seem to be getting along OK."

She looked at me searchingly.

"Are you sure Charlie? I'd really like that, but I don't expect you to keep me, I'll pay my way."

"Let's see how it goes with Phil tomorrow, I'll leave it up to you Renee."

 **Renee**

We sat together on the sofa, Charlie watching TV while I pretended to read a book, in truth I was thinking about his offer. It was kind and made with the best of intentions, but I was scared. Living with Charlie again had made me feel comfortable and safe but could I do that to him? I had no idea how he felt about me, but I had fallen in love all over again and this time it was real, no childish crush that burned brightly and then fizzled out. I went to bed early and lay in the darkness, my hand around the locket thinking of Bella and Edward. He would have no idea she was dead and I wondered whether it would be better for him to remain ignorant or if I should contact him.

They had separated sure, but I knew there was still something between them, their first love. Sitting up I opened the locket and withdrew a scrap of paper, it had to be Edward's number, there was no one else she cared about enough to hold on to their phone number. But what should I say? And what if it wasn't Edward? Well, I could soon excuse myself, no harm done and forget the stupid idea. I knew if Charlie had died I would have wanted to know even though we had been estranged for more than twenty years now.

I was still considering phoning the number on the following morning although the thought of Phil arriving at any moment had me jumping at shadows and then Sue Clearwater turned up. I suspected Charlie had arranged this to keep me occupied, but she seemed to have warmed to me after her initial reserve. We talked about Bella, her flirtation with Jake, or his with her anyhow, but when I mentioned the Cullens she became cold,

"Forks is better off without them, just like Bella was. You need to forget all about them Renee, they are bad news."

"Bella didn't think so, she was really taken with Edward, I was shocked when they broke up, I liked him."

Sue snorted derisively,

"Believe me, Renee, the Cullens were bad news, Bella was far better off without them."

I didn't agree, but I sensed whatever I said would only upset Sue further so I changed the subject, and asked about Leah and Seth instead, although I hardly heard what she told me. My hand kept stealing up to Bella's locket and I made up my mind that I would contact him after all. I was sure he would want to know what had happened. Or was that just an excuse to talk about her again to someone who had known and loved her like I did?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Renee**

After Sue left I made fresh coffee looking anxiously out of the front window down the street but saw nothing. I had no idea what time Phil would arrive, but I wanted to make this call before he arrived. I might not be in a fit state to do so after he left. I picked up my cell phone which Charlie religiously reminded me to charge every few days and tapped in the number, my finger hovering over the call button then took a deep breath and hit it half regretting my action immediately. It was answered after only a few rings and I heard a male voice, but I wasn't sure if I recognized.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"I'm sorry? Who is this?"

"I thought this might be Edward Cullen's phone number, I'm terribly sorry..."

I was about to hang up when the voice stopped me,

"Please, I know Edward, I could take a message or give you his number, who is this?"

"I'm...my name is...Oh, this is awkward, I'm Renee Dwyer..."

I was interrupted,

"Bella's mother?"

"You knew Bella? Are you one of the Cullens?"

"I was, it's complicated, can I ask why you are ringing?"

"I guess I was curious really. Why would your number have been so important to my daughter?"

"Wait a minute, Bella gave you my number?"

"So, you gave it to her? Who are you? And why would she carry your phone number in her locket?"

There was a pause and then the voice came again,

"Mrs. Dwyer, how did you get my number? Did Bella give it to you? Why did you say my number HAD BEEN so important? Has something happened to her?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm not making any sense, I have to go."

I turned my phone off in a panic still with no idea who I had been talking to or why he was so important to Bella. I wished I had never rung the number, it had been a stupid idea.

 **Jasper**

I looked at my phone puzzled, Bella's mother had a scrap of paper I had scribbled down my phone number on but why? She had sounded confused when she realized it hadn't been Edward who answered but why had she expected it to be his number? He and Bella had parted long ago. The thing that made me shudder were her words, she spoke of Bella in the past tense...could it be? Surely nothing had happened to Bella, but if not then why did her mother have my phone number? Charlotte looked at me with concern, Peter and Garrett having gone out to hunt.

"What is it, Major? I heard Bella's name, wasn't that the girl Edward was supposedly in love with?"

"Yes, Bella Swan. That was her mother Renee Dwyer."

"How did she get your number?"

"I gave it to Bella, in case she needed help anytime. Alice asked me to, but it sounds like she didn't have a chance to. From the way her mother was talking, I got the impression Bella was dead."

Deciding I needed to know what had happened I tried calling Renee back but her phone went straight to voicemail so instead I left a message asking her to call me back. Then it rang again and I snatched it up hoping it was her, but instead it was Alice,

"Something has happened to Bella, Jazz. I don't know any details, it's just a horrible feeling I have."

I told her about Renee's phone call and she groaned,

"You gave her your number like I told you and she kept it, so why the hell didn't she call you when she found herself in trouble? I'll see if I can get any more information, if I do I'll ring you back."

I paced the room waiting but getting more and more agitated before finally picking up the receiver and asking for the operator to get me the number of the police station in Forks, Washington. One way or another I had to find out what had happened if only to stop the terrible sick ache that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

"So what now Major?"

"Well, Bella's mother spoke about her as if she were dead and Alice just had a bad feeling so the only person who might be able to tell me is Bella's father, Chief Swan."

"What will you tell him?"

"Just that I'm an old friend who heard some disturbing news about Bella and I'm checking to see what really happened."

The voice on the end of the phone was polite but formal and when I asked to speak to Chief Swan she asked the reason for my call.

"I'm an old friend of his daughter Bella and I heard a disturbing rumor that something had happened to her. I just wanted to know the truth."

"I see, well it's common knowledge so I see no reason not to tell you. The Chief's daughter died in a gas explosion some time ago. There is a book of remembrance in the local church if you ever come this way, I know he and Mrs. Dwyer study it from time to time."

I thanked her and disconnected, unable to believe what I had just heard, Bella dead? It was impossible, she couldn't be.

 **Renee**

Hearing a car draw up I ran to the window and on seeing it was Charlie's cruiser sighed with relief. I felt happier knowing he would be here when Phil arrived although I knew I would have to speak to my present husband alone, I owed him that much. Charlie came in and shrugged out of his wet jacket,

"No Phil yet?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'll make you some fresh coffee while you dry off."

He nodded and ran upstairs to towel dry his hair, Forks hadn't changed that much, it still rained...a lot. But it no longer bothered me, I wasn't missing the Florida sun at all. As I carried the coffees into the lounge I heard a car door slam and putting them quickly onto the table went to look out the window again. Charlie had only just beaten Phil home. I straightened my sweater, ran my fingers through my hair and went to the door opening it just as he was about to knock.

"Phil, come in."

My voice sounded oddly formal, but I couldn't help it, he felt like an intruder.

I led him through to the kitchen, I didn't want to make him feel too welcome in Charlie's house and sat opposite him at the table crossing my arms and waiting for him to speak. Charlie came downstairs wearing an old flannel shirt and baggy jeans, looking every inch the man I had fallen in love with all those years ago. He nodded at me, shook hands briefly with Phil who had stood up, and then retreated to the lounge to "give us some space". As soon as Charlie had gone and shut the kitchen door Phil began to speak begging me to go home with him, telling me how much he loved and missed me but I couldn't react. I just didn't love him, not the way I should, not the way I loved Charlie. Now that thought came as something of a shock to me.

"Please Renee, don't do this to us. Give it some time, life will settle down again. You just needed time to adjust, I should have accepted that and I'm sorry I didn't."

He spoke, I said very little, but it was dark by the time he accepted that it was over between us.

"So, what will you do?"

"Stay here, get a job if I can and rebuild my life without Bella."

"You're going to live in Forks? But you hate the place."

"I did, I don't now. All I know is I can't go back to Florida and I can't give you what you deserve from a wife, I'm so sorry Phil."

"So, what do you want? A divorce? Ending your own life isn't what Bella would have wanted. She was happy that you and I were together, doesn't that mean anything now?"

"I guess not Phil. It's not your fault so take your time, sell the house and we'll go fifty-fifty on the money, you keep everything else. If you could box up my things and send them on, take the postage out of my share of the proceeds."

"And what will you do for money? How will you be able to afford to rent anywhere without a deposit?"

"Charlie has said I can stay here until I get sorted out."

He nodded, a sad smile on his face,

"Well, I can't fight Charlie. I guess he was always going to win in the end."

"What?"

"I'm not blind, I know you always had a soft spot for your ex. I just hope you can make a success of it this time around. I'll be going now and I won't hound you any more Renee, I know when I'm beaten."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

I had lost all track of time, I was so tired and so hungry, sick of being the center of attention like some caged animal. Whatever plans Aro had for me he could go to hell, I'd die before I served him and his brothers. I rarely moved from the bed now, laying down but afraid to close my eyes. If I fell asleep the most terrible things happened, I was not only ruining the chamber but killing those sent to guard me unless they were lucky enough to get to safety before the storm hit. I had no idea how to control it or what it, in fact, was although the Volturi kept insisting on calling it my shield. Weren't shields supposed to protect the person holding it? Surely if it attacked then it was a weapon, not a shield?

My head hurt thinking about it and my hand crept up to my neck, feeling the absence of the locket. If only I had rung Jasper when this started, maybe he would have been able to explain what was happening. Now even if I had the locket I couldn't use the number he had left me. Then I sighed, stupid to even think the number was still in use. Alice changed their phones as often as their fashions, he must have had two or three at least since I last saw him.

Thinking of him helped to calm me a little so I closed my eyes confident my shield or whatever it was would protect me from anything the Volturi could throw at me, and tried to visualize the Cullens, starting with Edward. The strange thing was that I found him difficult to picture, instead of his full face I just got glimpses, the bronze hair, the golden eyes, a quick flash of a crooked smile and even that did nothing for me anymore. I had thought myself deeply in love with him at one time but now, he meant nothing more than Mike Newton or Tyler. Alice was easier to remember, her bubbly smile, the twinkle in her eye and Emmett too with his mischievous grin. Rosalie, of course, stood out clearer, the scowl on her otherwise beautiful face marring it, she really had hated me at one time.

Carlisle and Esme came through even more clearly, standing together and smiling, how much they had loved each other and their family. I wondered if I would ever find a love so deep, so consuming as theirs. That left only Jasper and as his face came into my mind I gasped at the clarity of it. It was as if he were standing there in front of me, in person. His eyes were a slightly deeper gold, his lips parted in a ghost of a smile, the most I ever saw, his dusty blond hair as always slightly disheveled as if he had just run his fingers through it. What I would give to see him now, to hear his soft reassuring voice as I had in the Phoenix hotel which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Would I ever see any of them again? It seemed highly unlikely, they steered clear of Volterra and Aro, and I didn't blame them. Yet if they did hear of me in Italy would they care? I had broken free of them, why should they put themselves in danger for my sake? I heard a noise and my eyes flew open to see Jane smiling at me through the bars, hatred in her eyes.

"Feeling weary Isabella? Why don't you give in to Aro? You will in the end you know, Aro always wins."

"Really? Then it might do him good to understand what failure feels like."

She laughed,

"Such brave words from a pathetic human."

I could see the frustration in her eyes too and understood she had tried using her gift on me once more and had failed. I smiled,

"Maybe you could explain what it feels like to him Jane."

She cursed, turned away and walked quickly from the chamber, was she scared I might attack her? I was tempted, but I had no idea how to conjure up the wind any more than I knew how to send it away, my "gift" controlled me not the other way round.

I had managed to call up enough energy, for want of a better word, to work on the bars of my prison and they were beginning to buckle a little. Not where they could easily be seen but in the small curtained area that had been provided for me to wash or use the bathroom. Well, the lidded bucket that passed for a toilet in here. The only good thing was that it was emptied twice a day by one of the guards who accessed it through a much smaller door, just large enough for it to fit through.

As I lay back down and closed my eyes I felt an ache in my belly and groaned, great! All I needed was to start bleeding in here. That would really put the cat among the pigeons but then I smiled, it might keep my guards at a greater distance. If so they wouldn't be able to see what I was doing and I might just manage to escape if I could bend the bars enough. For the first time, I was pleased to be menstruating.

 **Aro**

I cursed as Heidi told me why she had insisted on seeing me urgently,

"That is something I did not consider, but then I never expected Isabella to be here as a human for very long. Now, what do we do?"

"We need to isolate her, if not then the scent of blood is going to draw every vampire in town to her."

"How long do we have?"

"Not long, a few hours maybe, she wasn't sure."

"Very well, clear the audience chamber and put only the guards who have just fed at the doors to keep everyone out. Then arrange a rota of guards so after four hours they change and only those who are fresh from feeding go on duty. It means using up the humans we have working here unless you can hunt quickly."

"That will mean Pisa, Aro."

I nodded unhappily,

"I know, but we have no choice, just be circumspect."

"What about the girl? She needs supplies."

"Leave her with some bottled water, she can starve for a few days, this might play into our hands after all Heidi. Anything else she needs you get her now before we seal the chamber."

Heidi was extremely efficient and within an hour we had Bella sealed alone in the audience chamber, signs pinned to the doors restricting entry only to those who carried a warrant signed by me, of which there would be none. The guards were given their rota and she was on her way to Pisa with Demetri to bring food back for us. In the meantime, I called my brothers to a meeting in my study so I could explain what was happening and why.

"Is she really worth all this trouble Aro? Why don't we just dispose of her now."

"Caius, you have seen how powerful she is. I will not destroy that, I want it and I will have it. We just need a little patience."

Caius rolled his eyes but decided to save his breath and sat back in his chair,

"Do you have anything to say, Marcus? Would you prefer I kill the girl and be done with it?"

"Personally Aro, I don't really care. Do as you want, you always do, just be careful that power is not unleashed against us."

Even with all the doors shut the scent of blood filtered out into the corridors close to the chamber and the exclusion zone was extended although once the guards had their fill of human blood they were better able to ignore the scent of more. We settled down to wait after all Bella was secure inside her prison and she had fresh water. Her bucket wouldn't be emptied, but that was a price she would pay for being a human woman. I wasn't expecting any trouble from her, in fact if she were as weak as I expected after several days without food and limited water I thought she might be far more amenable to my proposal, or more susceptible to my gifts. Either way I would be the winner and that was all that mattered in the long run.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Jasper**

I sat stunned, Bella dead? She had certainly come close a few times while she was involved with us but to lose her life in an explosion at a party? It just didn't seem possible. I heard voices around me, but they seemed muffled, all I could hear were those words "Bella is dead". So much for giving her my phone number, I had thought Alice had asked me to give Bella my number because she had seen danger ahead and that I would be able to help the girl. Well, she had been wrong this time, there was nothing I could have done to prevent this, it was an accident pure and simple. Or was it?

Had Alice seen more, if it hadn't been an accident then something led up to it, something we missed, something Bella didn't consider dangerous enough to ring me? How could I find out? I came back to reality when Charlotte held a print out under my nose.

"I'm really sorry Major, this news obviously hit you hard so I checked out the story online. I thought you might like to read it."

I took the sheet of paper from her and read the news report. It was, as I had been informed, an accident at an engagement party that had killed everyone present. There were no suspicious circumstances, Bella had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I dropped the paper to the floor and left the room picking up speed as I hit the tree line trying to outrun reality, the stark truth that Bella Swan was dead and I would never see her again.

Eventually, as darkness fell I stopped running and slumped down with my back to a tree my head in my hands. I couldn't understand why Bella's death had hit me so hard, hurt so much. She had been merely a friend, Edward's human girlfriend that had grown on us all and then split us apart. The very thought she was gone for good had me gasping even though I didn't need to breathe.

I got up cursing my inability to do anything and punched the tree trunk splintering the wood and making the tree groan in protest and lean, its roots disturbed by the violence of my attack. I heard my name called a while later and turned to find Charlotte beside me again and this time she was carrying more sheets of paper.

"If they are going to tell me Bella was blown to bits then forget it, Charlotte, I can visualize it for myself. Ironic that an accident should take her life when vampires couldn't."

"She was special to you wasn't she Major?"

It was a question I had never even asked myself and I opened my mouth to deny it I found I couldn't. All this time I had wandered alone, it was all because I couldn't be where I wanted to be. That was the brutal truth, yes Bella had meant a lot to me, but I had refused to accept that when she was Edward's girlfriend and again when she had walked away from him. How could I expect to win her when Edward couldn't hold on to her? He was a far better proposition for her than me. I found I had been talking out loud and Charlotte touched my shoulder,

"You've always been far too hard on yourself Major. I blame Maria for that. Somehow you never thought of yourself as anything but a fighter. Even with Alice I always got the impression you thought her too good for you. Well, you were wrong then and you are wrong now. I just wish you had got your chance with Bella. I wonder why she didn't ring you."

"How could she have known she was in trouble Charlotte? It was an accident."

"I didn't mean the accident, I meant what happened before that. I went looking through the police file, Darius taught me how, and I found something interesting."

I looked at the papers in her hand,

"Just tell me, Charlotte, I'm not in the mood to read a lot of crap."

"Bella and her roommate at college had trouble with a stalker, a guy who got to know them through the friend's boyfriend. He turned nasty when Bella froze him out."

"Nasty? How?"

"Well, there was a suspicion that he was the one who caused their car accident, one that nearly cost them both their lives, but nothing was ever proved."

"Then I guess I have my answer, she was in trouble but she didn't call me, she didn't want me in her life."

"Maybe, or maybe she didn't feel she could call on you, after all its not as if the two of you had a history really. Anyway, the strange thing is that the roommate, who was in the accident with her, was also the daughter of the people who owned the ranch. It was she who was getting engaged."

"So, she dodged death once but he got her, or them in the end."

"The odd thing was that the same guy, the stalker, died at the ranch, in the explosion."

"Their stalker was at the party? It seems odd they would invite him along."

"Exactly, maybe the explosion wasn't an accident as such. Maybe the stalker planned it all but got caught up when it went off, perhaps prematurely."

I shrugged, did it really matter now? Accident or murder the end result was the same, Bella was dead and lost to me forever.

"I guess maybe I should let the others know, they were all fond of Bella."

Charlotte put her arms around me and pulled me close for a comforting hug,

"I am so sorry Major, I feel your pain."

I pulled free of her,

"Well, Alice told me that Bella might need my help in the future, it's why I gave her my cell number but she never used it so I guess either Alice was wrong or Bella decided she didn't want anything to do with me after all. What is it they call it? Unrequited love? A fancy word for a broken heart Charlotte. I guess its all my own fault, I could have reached out to her, told her how I felt, tried to become a part of her world. Instead, I just hung around waiting for her to come to me. Maybe if you'd seen her you could have told me what she meant."

"I can see in your eyes Major, I didn't need to see her, but I am so sorry for your loss."

She offered me the papers and I took them from her, but I didn't bother reading them, what was the point? Instead, I held them between finger and thumb and set light to them watching as the paper blackened and curled before dropping the remnants to the ground and crushing them under the heel of my boot.

"Let's get back and Charlotte..."

She turned to me,

"Yes?"

"Don't say too much, I don't think I could stand Peter going on about this."

"You underestimate him, Major, he's your friend, he would never say anything to really hurt you."

I nodded, she was right of course, I was being unfair to Peter who had always watched my back.

"OK."

We started back at a fast walk and then my phone rang and for one crazy second I thought it might be Bella calling for my help, but even I knew ghosts didn't exist. I pulled it out and saw Alice's name on the screen,

"It looks like the family might already know. Alice is about to hit me with the bad news. Just as well, I really didn't want to be the one to break the news to them, especially Edward. He still loved her Charlotte, despite everything. Still, I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

I hit the button with a sigh,

"Hi, Alice."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Jasper**

Although I didn't know it this call from Alice was about to change everything.

"Jazz, Bella's in trouble."

"Too late Alice, I thought you were ringing me with the news. Bella's dead."

"What? No, I would have seen that. Who told you?"

"Bella's mom and someone at the Police station in Forks. She was killed in an explosion."

"No, that's wrong Jazz. I just saw her and she was most definitely alive. She's in trouble, a prisoner, but still breathing, she was in a cage."

"What? Where? Was she hurt?"

"I don't know, all I saw was Bella in a cage. She looked terrible, but I don't think she had been injured."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, I couldn't tell, all I saw was the cage but I think it was inside a big room or barn or something."

"Who was there with her?"

"I have no idea, I didn't see anyone else. I'm sorry Jazz, I wish I could help you more but at least you know she's not dead."

"Alice, Charlotte found out Bella had been stalked, she was almost killed by him once. His body was found in the same explosion that killed Bella. Are you sure that you didn't see he had her prisoner earlier, before the explosion?"

There was a short pause as Alice thought about this, then,

"No, I'm sure this was recent. Whatever happened Bella is still alive, a prisoner somewhere but alive. I'll see if I can get any more information. Don't worry Jazz, we'll find her I promise you."

I noticed she didn't promise we would find Bella alive!

Suddenly I felt a twinge of hope, could it be that Bella was alive? If so then there was still a chance for me and this time I wouldn't stand around waiting for her to make the first move. I would tell her exactly how I feel, which would be easier now the thought of her death had crystallized my feelings into something I could no longer hide from. But first I had to find her and save her from whatever, if some sicko had her in a cage then he would soon find himself wishing for death. Which would come but more slowly and painfully than he could ever have imagined. Could it be that the stalker had set up the explosion and fooled the human authorities into believing he too was dead? It made more sense than Bella having two psycho's after her although she had always drawn danger to herself, we had seen that first hand.

"So Major where do we go from here?"

Peter looked mystified after hearing what Alice had said,

"She's absolutely sure she isn't seeing the past? Something that happened before the explosion?"

"Yes, this is new. Bella is alive, a prisoner somewhere and I need to discover where."

"Does the phrase needle in a fucking haystack occur to anyone else? We have no idea where she is or who has her, unless Lazarus woke from the dead and dragged her off after the explosion."

"The only thing we can do is to go back to the stalking incidents and find out who the guy was then try to trace him."

"And if he is smeared over the southern states?"

"Then we start again unless you have a better solution Peter?"

"I'll give you a hand Major. If Charlotte gets all the details she can from the police files we can trace the guy's movements, maybe there will be a clue along the way."

I was grateful for Garrett's offer, the more the better. I did consider asking the Cullens for help but Alice hadn't mentioned them, or having told them and I was happier keeping Edward out of the picture if possible. Charlotte pulled together everything she could find on the guy who had stalked the girls and the crash he was suspected of causing. Looking at the photographs Garrett whistled in surprise,

"Just how the hell did the girls get out of that intact?"

I shook my head,

"I was wondering the same thing. It looks fatal doesn't it? Yet both girls survived, almost walked away. It's a miracle."

"Yeah well miracles make me extremely fucking nervous because they always turn out to be something else. Something a lot less benign."

Garrett's phone rang and he excused himself, Peter grinning at his retreating back,

"Ah, love's young dream. Let's hope it doesn't turn his brain to mush right when we need him."

"Just because it had that effect on you Peter."

He turned at Charlotte's quip,

"Hey, I never had any brains to start with. If I had I wouldn't have got caught up with you and The Major. I'm just doing the best I can with what's left of the mush."

We sat discussing what we could do in order to find Bella if the stalker turned out, quite literally, to be a dead end.

"Do you have any idea who might want to kidnap Bella? Did she have any enemies you knew of Major?"

"No, we killed James, the wolves killed Laurent and we killed Victoria and her newborns. She had no human enemies, except this stalker guy. Bella was sweet and innocent, she didn't make enemies."

Garrett walked back looking a little perturbed,

"What did Alice tell you, Major?"

"Just that she had seen Bella imprisoned in a cage. She couldn't see anything else."

"And Bella has no enemies that you know of? No one who might want to control her?"

His wording of the question seemed quite deliberate and I frowned,

"What do you mean control?"

"This Bella, did the Volturi find out about her?"

I began to see the light now,

"You think the Volturi have Bella?"

"Well, Cathy said she heard a rumor of a human captive so she went to take a look."

"And?"

"There was a human girl in a cage in the audience chamber and she has some serious Mojo Major. Cathy said the place is in uproar, guards dead, and some damage. Could it be the same girl?"

I was puzzled, Bella in Volterra? Why now? It had been several years ago she went to save Edward's life and how could she be responsible for killing vampires? It just didn't make sense but could it be a coincidence? Two human girls in cages at the same time? I wasn't prepared to take the chance.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out. I'm going to Italy."

"Not on your own you're not, Major. If there's gonna be an opportunity to kick Volturi butt I'm with you."

Garrett nodded,

"Me too. It's about time Aro found out he can't just take whatever he wants."

"What about Cathy? Won't it get her in trouble?"

"No, she was just visiting and I'll make sure she gets out now. She can meet us when we land."

"Then let's get going, Bella needs me."

We had to wait eight hours for a flight to Italy and I almost wore a trail in the departure lounge floor pacing but I couldn't keep still. I knew where Bella was but I had no idea what the Volturi were doing to her and the longer I was away from her the more they could do. From what Cathy had told Garrett it seemed she had some way of protecting herself. Maybe the same shield she used to protect her mind from Edward and Jane but I had no idea how long she could keep it up. As a human she had to eat and sleep and I could see Aro depriving her of both if he thought it might work to his advantage.

Once in the air I felt a little better, at least I was getting closer to Bella with every minute which helped but it was still taking too long. What if something happened before I got there? What if Bella cracked or even died? No, that couldn't happen, not now I had finally decided to act. I heard a cell phone and turned to see Garrett looking at his screen, was it about Bella? I looked at my watch, three more hours before we landed, I prayed it was not bad news. He tapped away and waited then looked up and gestured for me to join him, the seat next to him being vacant.

"What is it?"

"A message from Cathy, there's something seriously wrong in Volterra, the citadel is more or less a ruin, she says it looks like a bomb hit dead center. She'll send any more information as soon as she has it."

I sat back closing my eyes, my stomach churning, was Bella responsible? Was she still alive? Or was this going to be a wasted journey? No, it couldn't be, I refused to accept that possibility.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Bella**

I had to move now knowing I had no food and limited water which meant I would soon be too weak to act and if I managed to escape this cage I still had to get out of the citadel and town and find somewhere to hide. I couldn't think any further than that. I had no one I could call on, I no longer had Jasper's phone number and there was no one else who could help. Involving my parents would just mean a horrible death for them. A cop's badge meant nothing to a vampire. I concentrated on the bars feeling the headache that pounded the more I tried to use my shield consciously. I tried to ignore that and after a while I saw the bars begin to distort noticeably. I wiped my face with the back of my hand feeling sweat running down my mouth but pulling it away I saw it wasn't sweat but blood, my nose was bleeding with the effort. At least it wouldn't alert the guards, they expected to smell blood from this room.

It took some hours but slowly the bars bent until I could just squeeze through grazing my shoulders and elbows as I pulled myself out and stood up, free at last. Now I had to find a way to get out of this chamber and into the town proper. There were no windows only the huge glass dome above me lighting the area. The doors were all guarded outside and as it sank in that I had no way of getting free I felt my frustration grow along with my anger and I saw red once more. This wasn't happening, I had got free of that damn cage, there had to be a way out of Volterra, there just had to be.

 **Aro**

At first I thought there was an earthquake as the building began to shake, gently at first but then more violently and glass shattered, furniture fell, and dust rose from the cracks that began to show in the walls floor and ceiling. There was the sound of running feet and shouted commands and I went out into the courtyard in time to see the fountain topple, water shooting into the air and disappearing down the deep cracks in the paving.

Looking up I saw the dome to my left explode and I knew this was Bella's doing, she was out of control once more and destroying the citadel. From the outside, the screams of scared humans and crashing of stones told me that not only was she destroying the citadel but the whole town. The wives tower swayed for a moment before collapsing and I prayed Sulpicia and Athenadora had escaped. Caius joined me venom streaming down his face from a gash in his face and cursed,

"Now what do we do brother? Your human is destroying everything, it's a ruin inside and there's no sign of the quake waning, in fact, I think it's getting stronger."

"The tunnels, it's the only way."

"And what if they have collapsed Aro? No, I'm going out through the town. We can move fast enough that any surviving humans won't see us and we can outrun the missiles of rock shards."

Caius was right of course and we headed for the main entrance only to see it collapse with a huge cloud of dust rolling towards us. He looked at me and nodded and we jumped, over the heap of stone and tile to land on the clock face that was now frozen at the time it's tower fell. Humans were running around frightened out of their wits while the priest from the church tried to calm them. They were pointing at the road leading to the gate in the town wall and slowly they started running, dodging falling masonry and glass some making it, some not. We passed them all only coming to a stop when we were a good half mile from Volterra and then turned back to watch the continued destruction of the town.

We were joined in time by the rest of the inhabitants of the citadel including to my relief Sulpicia although she was covered in stone dust, and glass fragments glittered in her hair and the folds of her dress. She came to me and hugged me tightly,

"I thought I might never see you again, especially once the fires started."

"Fires?"

"Yes, didn't you hear the explosions? Gas cylinders the town restaurants use to cook, they scattered flaming brands everywhere and any combustibles caught straight away. What's left of the citadel is a raging inferno now. Anyone left inside has no chance."

She looked around wildly,

"Where are Chelsea and Corin? Marcus? Aro I don't see Marcus or the twins."

I was more interested in knowing what had happened to Isabella. Had she escaped or was she even now burning in the ruins of my town?

I turned looking for Felix and was relieved to see him already forming up the guard and taking a roll call.

"Sulpicia, check all the important people are here, I have to speak to Felix."

She nodded and I knew she would soon get things sorted out, make something from the chaos. Felix waited for me looking grim,

"Are we missing anyone?"

"Only Alec so far Aro and a couple of the guard, we got lucky. I take it that was the human girl's doing?"

"Yes, it was certainly no earthquake but that story will work for the humans."

"Do you think she escaped? She is only human after all."

I looked back at the smoking ruin that had been our home, my palace and gritted my teeth,

"I'd like to say no, that she died in there but I am not happy to assume. I want you to send out search parties, she can't have got far. She may even be badly injured."

"You think she might get away in one of the emergency vehicles that are turning up now?"

I cursed, I hadn't thought about that,

"She could and we can hardly slaughter everyone here. Send people to check hospitals and emergency reception centers. Then send out an alert to every vampire with a picture of Isabella. I want her returned safely to me and there will be a substantial reward for anyone who can accomplish that."

"Do you think anyone can capture her? Look what she's just done."

"After that kind of devastation she will be weak, she collapsed after the party remember. If we are lucky we can find her before she recovers but we have to locate her. If she refuses to join us then she must be eliminated. She is too much of a threat to be allowed to live Felix. So go."

Rejoining Sulpicia I was relieved to see that Alec had joined us along with Heidi and Marcus who looked faintly amused.

"Do you find this funny brother?"

He turned to me, the faint smile still in place,

"You have to admit that the human has a flair for the dramatic. You could hardly misinterpret her answer to your invitation to join us."

"The citadel is a ruin, everything inside destroyed, humans killed and you find that all funny?"

His grin widened,

"Please don't try to persuade me you give a damn for the humans of Volterra. They were always dispensable, a clever smoke screen for us and we have other places mothballed for just such an eventuality. The Volturi will be up and running again in a matter of days and you have all your precious gifts here. I think it's your pride that's been dented Aro, that's all."

"Dented or not we need to find Isabella and quickly brother, so unless you have anything useful to say I suggest you get out of the way. You could make yourself busy arranging for the ruins to be searched for your precious archives and then arrange to get them transported to Bologna."

"Don't you think it might be wise for someone to stay here and liaise with the authorities? And Bologna might be too close, I suggest we move our operation home."

Now that did surprise me, go back to Greece? Well it was certainly a large enough building and equally as well fortified and surrounded by human habitation.

"Very well, Lamia it is."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

I must have run although I don't remember anything after finding myself still trapped in the audience chamber. When things became clear again I found myself among trees covered in dust and choking. I looked around but I was alone and I sank down in relief and exhaustion. After the coughing subsided I made my way through the woods glad that the trees were well spaced so I didn't have to force my way through until I smelled smoke and stopped. Then moved forward at a crouch until I could see ahead a hill and on it a town that had been destroyed, smoke and dust a huge cloud above staining the otherwise blue sky.

I recognized it from my drive to Volterra with Alice on our mad dash to save Edward. Volterra was a heap of rocks and I feared I had somehow been responsible in the same way I had destroyed the ranch and killed everyone there. Had I killed the human inhabitants of Volterra? The guilt crushed me and I sank to my knees hiding my head in my hands.

Hearing movement close by I shrank back into some undergrowth praying it wasn't vampires or they would find me easily enough. They stopped close by and I recognized the voices of two of the guards, one I recognized as their leader Felix.

"You heard, the reward is for anyone who finds and returns the girl, even a Volturi guard so keep your eyes open. We've more or less closed the roads between here and the city, she's in these hills somewhere, but you'd better hurry. I hear Demetri is trying to beat Secutor to the money."

"Secutor? The bounty hunter? How did he get here so fast? He usually works in Eastern Europe."

"His luck was in, he'd just finished an assignment in Rome. I'd keep an eye out for him, its said he doesn't take prisoners."

"Well lets hope he remembers Aro wants this girl alive."

They moved away and I held my breath a few more minutes until I was gasping for air. Why hadn't they found me? Surely they could hear my heartbeat or scent my blood, or was my shield still working without my knowledge? Not that it really mattered, I was still trapped and sooner or later someone would trip over me or my shield would just peter out along with my rapidly dwindling supply of strength. I felt awful, sick and tired, my muscles ached, my head was thumping and I was faint with hunger sand thirst. Tears started to flow, tears of shock, sadness and pain. I had never felt to utterly alone and scared. What I really wanted was someone to find me, a friend who would make everything OK again but there was no one. I had no one I could go to, I was totally alone.

 **Felix**

I went back having organized everything and told Aro of our good news in having a brilliant bounty hunter already en route.

"I've heard of him but make sure he understands just how important it is that he bring her in alive if at all possible."

"There is another option you could consider Aro."

His eyes speared mine, keen with interest,

"Oh really? What's that?"

"The girl has parents, human parents who are vulnerable. Why don't you send me to fetch them back? Surely the girl will see sense if she understands the alternative is to see her parents murdered."

A cruel smile lit up his pinched face and he tapped me on the shoulder,

"You never cease to amaze me my friend. You are one person I can always rely on Felix. Take three guards and go, take the jet it will be quickest."

 **Jasper**

As we landed I saw Garrett busy texting and knew he had more news so I hurried to his side.

"Well?"

"It was your human Bella all right. She's totally destroyed the citadel and now she's missing. They've put a reward out for her recapture and it sounds like there's a bounty hunter already on the ground close by. I've heard of him, Secutor, he's good and extremely efficient. They might have a job persuading him to bring her in alive if he catches her."

"Then we need to move quickly. Peter's arranging a car."

"And Cathy will meet us on the road to Volterra, just outside Pisa. She has more bad news though I'm afraid."

I groaned, how much more bad news could there be?

"What now for God's sake?"

"Aro is sending some of the guard to pick up Bella's parents to use as leverage. Do you know where they are?"

I shook my head,

"Not her mom, but Carlisle could probably find them, especially if Charlie is still the Police Chief in Forks."

"Her dad's a cop?"

"Yes but that won't bother the Volturi. I'll ring Carlisle, see if he can do something. For now I'm more interested in how we find Bella before anyone else does."

"Cathy told me the Volturi have the whole area cordoned off so we'll need to sneak in and see if we can track her down."

 **Bella**

I must have fallen into an exhausted sleep because when I woke next it was dark and quiet. All I could hear was the wind in the trees rustling the leaves. I sat up carefully aching all over, my lips parched and my stomach, by now past grumbling, aching with hunger. I had fallen or wriggled further into the undergrowth and parted the twigs just enough to peer out. In the distance, against the moonlit sky I could see figures moving, beating the bushes in an attempt to find my hiding place, how much longer before they found me?

I shivered as the night chill bit into me and realized I was without a coat or even shoes. The robe the Volturi had supplied, having disposed of my own clothes dirty and torn as they were, was thin and I wrapped my arms around myself hugging my knees to my chest and crying once more at my predicament. I was sure I'd be discovered soon and taken back to Aro. Would he lock me up again? Maybe in a dungeon this time or merely kill me as too much of a menace to be allowed to live.

 **Jasper**

We managed to avoid being stopped from entering the area as Cathy was waiting at one of the checkpoints and the Volturi were looking for an escaped human wanting to leave, not a group of vampires arriving. We were probably among many who on hearing of the reward offered were arriving in the area one by one hoping to collect it. Once out of sight of the guard we stopped and Cathy turned to us,

"So far there has been nothing and Aro thinks her shield may be hiding her from them but he's sure she is still in the general area, she was too weak to get very far."

I felt my fury beginning to build, what had he done to Bella? I had to find her and get her out of here before anyone else stumbled across her or that bastard Secutor found and killed her.

The others turned to me waiting for instructions but I was at a loss until Charlotte spoke very softly,

"Major, concentrate. You are in love with this human, use that to find her. Let her lead you to her."

I saw Peter open his mouth to make some remark about her revelation but she glared at him in warning and he subsided closing it again with an almost audible snap.

I got out of the car and stood with my eyes closed praying Charlotte was right and I would feel something. At first there was nothing and I began to feel agitated but Charlotte took my hand and spoke again quietly,

"Take your time, calm yourself and think about her, visualize her face."

I tried to do as she instructed but then Peter interrupted her and I heard an angry exchange of whispers before Peters' voice rose loud enough for me to hear his words,

"I don't give a fuck, I'm telling you we should head down the hill towards those trees, I can feel trouble girl."

I opened my eyes looking at my right-hand man and he nodded,

"That's where she is Major I'm sure of it. Once I understood what she meant to you I felt it, that fucking itch between my shoulder blades and I've never been wrong now have I?"

"No, I trust your feeling Peter, let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

We headed down hill seeing other figures moving further up in the gloom of early morning. The temperature had dropped considerably since we landed and while I had no problem with the cold I wondered if Bella had clothes enough to keep her warm. She must be terrified and as Cathy had said, hungry and thirsty. We moved slowly, I didn't want anyone else noticing our party looking as if it had some kind of lead and it was some time before we reached the trees pretending to check the surrounding area as we went. When it hit me I staggered slightly, Bella was here, close by as Peter had said, and she was indeed terrified, I could feel her fear. Having noticed my reaction Charlotte smiled encouragingly and I went forward carefully.

There was a snap as a branch broke under a booted foot and we whirled to see a stranger standing in the trees a few feet ahead of us. His long blond hair was tied back by a leather strap and he wore jeans and a leather jacket over a white tee shirt, his combat boots finishing the look. This had to be Secutor and he was ahead of us, he had traced Bella somehow and now she was in serious danger. We couldn't afford any actions that would attract the attention of other searchers and he knew that. He smiled looking at our small party,

"Well I am in exalted company, The Major and Captain Whitlock, Garrett, and two beautiful ladies I do not recognize although I think one must be the Captain's mate, Charlotte. What brings you here? I didn't know you were into the hunt. Still it makes me more convinced I am on the right track. Of course my gift helps."

He pulled from his pocket a piece of material from a shirt and I understood it was Bella's, he was tracking her because he had something of hers to aid him.

"Now I wonder what drew you here? Not that it matters, I have a reputation to uphold so if you wouldn't mind getting out of my way..."

I walked forward until I was right in his face,

"Sorry but that's just not going to happen. The girl belongs to me."

he laughed but looked a little puzzled,

"Belongs to you? I was under the impression she belonged to the Volturi, after all they are the ones offering the reward for her."

"Aro thinks everything belongs to him."

"And you are saying that he is wrong? I'd like to see you tell him so. Well it would seem we have something of a dilemma on our hands. We both want the girl but there is only one of her and I was, I hasten to point out, here first."

"Neither of us wants any trouble Secutor, I'll even pay the reward offered if it's that important to you."

He shook his head,

"It's not the money, I don't need it but the hunt, its always the hunt with me so I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. Why don't you turn aside and walk away."

 **Bella**

I heard the voices although I couldn't hear the words, men talking and peered out of my hiding place again. There were a group of people close to the trees where I was hiding but obscured by branches and the half light of dawn. At least two were female, were these members of the guard? I tensed as they continued to speak a while longer then I saw one of the figures approach close to one who seemed to be alone. They talked briefly then the one moved back again with a sigh and I saw him shrug out of his jacket wishing he had thrown it my way instead of to another of the men who caught it deftly.

As he moved to one side I recognized one of the females, I had seen her in Volterra, so I was right, these were Volturi guards and they were close to finding me. As my fear began to rise the first rays of the sun caught the face of the man who stood, now in shirt sleeves, as if waiting for the other to attack. It was Jasper Hale and I put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from crying out, calling his name. How had Jasper found me?

When the fight started it was almost a blur, the two men whirling and grabbing at each other. Jasper grasped the strangers arm and threw him, the crash as he hit a tree making me jump. Leaves fell from the tree above me scattering over my head and shoulders, but I was glued to the action before me. The fight was savage but mercifully short and I remembered Jasper's fighting lessons before the encounter with Victoria's newborns. I hadn't seen him fight for real before and I was in awe. As he wrenched the others head from his shoulders I closed my eyes feeling suddenly sick, but the flare of burning flashed through my eyelids and I remembered when Edward had burned Victoria's body.

Whoever the other man had been he was dead now and I opened my eyes again bracing myself to run out of hiding and into Jasper's safe arms but then saw that the girl from Volterra was in his party and I stopped myself. Was I wrong? Was Jasper working for the Volturi? That didn't make sense if he and the other guy had both been looking for me to return me to Aro then why had they fought? No, I trusted Jasper, I always had and he had never let me down before, but I couldn't force myself to move and I had a feeling my shield would continue to hide me until I felt safe, I was still trapped.

Jasper moved away from the others and stood looking at the trees almost directly at my hiding place.

"Bella? Bella I know you are in there. We need to move quickly to get you away from here. You know me and I promise I wont let anyone hurt you again. I understand you are scared but you are safe with me."

He stood silent and unmoving, waiting for me to make the first move and I wanted to, God how I wanted to, but I was still concerned about the girl from Volterra who stood with him among the others. It was as if he could read my mind although I knew that was not his gift, he turned to look at her,

"I think you recognized Cathy here and that's what is worrying you. She isn't Volturi Bella, Cathy is Garrett's mate who was visiting Volterra, she helped us find you. Please, you can trust me, you can trust all of us."

He held out his hand to me and with an enormous effort of will I stood and moved forward slowly out of the bushes, through the last few trees and towards him. As our hands touched I felt a sense of peace, of safety and I almost collapsed with relief.

 **Jasper**

When I saw her emerge from the trees I was relieved, I had wondered if perhaps she would be too afraid to trust me or even worse that her shield or whatever it was that destroyed Volterra would be turned on us. She looked a wreck, painfully thin, hollow eyed with her beautiful hair all tangled and she was shivering although whether more from fear, relief or cold I couldn't tell. Peter handed my jacket back to me and I wrapped it around her shoulders pulling it closed to warm her up. She leaned against me and I saw that she was crying,

"I thought I was dead, I wished I had your number, I even dreamed you would turn up to save me but I never imagined that I would really see you again Jasper."

I smiled and put my arm around her feeling her frail body still trembling,

"I'm here and I will keep you safe Bella."

"I hate to spoil this touching moment Major but I think it might be a good idea to get the fuck out of here before someone recognizes Bella."

I nodded at Peter, he was right of course.

"Let's get back to the car. We can curl Bella in the rear foot well to go through the checkpoint. After all they wouldn't be expecting anyone to be smuggling the human out of the area now would they? I'll drive, they know me."

I agreed and sweeping Bella from her feet we made our way back to the car, the others gathered around me so we wouldn't be spotted by anyone else looking for Bella.

There was a nervous moment at the checkpoint but the guard who stopped us recognized Cathy and waved us through. As we passed Cathy wound down her window and called out,

"Have they caught her yet?"

"No, but Aro is expecting to hear from Secutor any minute, my money is on him finding her, he's never failed yet."

"Let's hope his good luck holds then."

We drove on, not heading for Pisa which we considered as too dangerous.

"It would be best to avoid crossing any borders for now. Let's drive south to Isernia, I have a villa there outside the town. Its small and isolated but it will be a good place for Bella to recover in peace and quiet."

"Is it known to the Volturi?"

She shook her head,

"No, but if it was why should they suspect me? I was in Volterra when it all happened, I was just getting a ride out of the place, they have no reason to suspect me. You need somewhere to go, unless of course you have a better idea?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Carlisle**

I have to admit that the last person I expected to hear from was Jasper and I was even more surprised when I heard him mention Bella's name.

"You've seen Bella?"

"No, she's been taken by the Volturi but I think she's escaped, I'm in Pisa and we're driving into the hills now. Aro has sent some of the Volturi guards to kidnap Bella's parents. He's going to use them to force Bella to work for him."

"He wants Bella to work for him? Why? The fact she can shield her thoughts from Edward is hardly a big deal and Aro let her go before. Why would he change his mind now?"

"It seems that things have changed somewhat Carlisle, but I don't have all the details. I'm hoping you will help me out by getting to Bella's parents first and hiding them from the Volturi. I know it's a big ask, but I have no one else I can trust."

"What about you friends Peter and Charlotte?"

"They are in Italy with me. Please, Carlisle. I know Aro is your friend but..."

"It's not that Jasper. I'm just thinking about Edward and what he is going to say when I tell him you are with Bella. Does Alice know?"

"Know what? She was the one who warned me Bella was in trouble."

"So, why didn't she ring Edward? He would have dropped everything to help her, surely she knows that."

"I have no idea Carlisle and I don't have time to discuss it right now. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Bella is dear to us all. Do you know where her mother is now?"

"No idea but I guess Charlie would know and my guess is that he is still in Forks. BY the way, they both think Bella is dead so you might want to break the truth to them gently."

"Dead? Jasper what the hell is really going on?"

"I'll explain when I can Carlisle but thank you and remember speed is of the essence."

I put my phone away and sat back in my chair looking around the hotel room. A medical conference in London was not the best place to find out that you are needed at home to save two humans from the Volturi but of course Jasper wasn't to know my circumstances. I hadn't told him that Esme, Rose, and Emmett were with me. I had no idea where Alice was, but I assumed that she was too far away to be of any help herself. Mind, I would be having words with that young lady, she should have rung Edward, or me, not Jasper. If Bella was in trouble then the best person to go to her aid was the man who loved her.

The only person still in the States was Edward, which was fortunate in a way although this was going to take some diplomatic handling. He had never gotten over Bella and I was pretty sure he would not like to hear that Alice had called on Jasper to help his ex-girlfriend and not him! I looked at my schedule, I had ten minutes before I was due to give my lecture and the Volturi guard would have to fly from Italy so if I rang Edward as soon as I finished my presentation he would still have a good head start.

 **Edward**

I was bored, I could have gone with the others to London but a peaceful break here all alone had sounded like a really good idea at the time so I elected to stay in San Diego by myself. At first it had been fine, I played my music loudly, watched several films I knew the others would have groaned at seeing yet again. Romeo and Juliet was still my favorite, or maybe it was the memories it brought back that I loved so much. I read my way through the Brontes and Dickens and then the novelty began to wear off and I returned to my favorite pastime, thinking of past times with Bella and cursing myself for losing her. Deciding to go to a piano recital to cheer myself up I dressed and left the house putting my cell phone on the dresser, I didn't want any distractions, not this evening.

It turned out the recital was only mediocre, I could have performed much better myself but I was among people and that made a change. I rarely went out these days except to hunt, preferring to stay at the house, study from home. When it had just been Esme, Carlisle, and myself I had been perfectly happy, just like the old days but then Alice became more or less a fixture again for a while and, of course, the center of attention, not to mention a bossy bitch at times, something only I seemed to notice. The only relief was that she hadn't brought Jasper back with her. I blamed him for losing Bella even though she never mentioned him as a reason. Everyone else thought he had redeemed himself by teaching us to fight and defeating Victoria, while I on the other had known he could never make good the damage he had done, attacking her at her party. Of course, Esme was over the moon when the wanderers, Rose, and Emmett, finally returned as I had known they would eventually, they always did!

When I got home I saw that Carlisle had been trying to reach me, he'd left messages every half hour for the past three hours, it must be something important! I changed out of my suit and then sitting on the back porch I rang him back, it was easier than listening to the messages.

"Edward, at last! Where have you been?"

"I went to a recital Carlisle. What's wrong?"

"Did you listen to my messages?"

"No, I thought I'd ring you and hear direct."

"I need you to do something for me urgently. Find out where Bella's mother is living now, then go and collect her and Chief Swan and bring them to London, it will be safer than staying Stateside I think and I can't get away from here for another three days at the earliest."

I hesitated,

"Bella's parents? You want me to trace them and take them to London? Why? What is going on Carlisle? Have you heard from her? Has Bella been in touch? Why didn't she ring me direct?"

Suddenly I cursed my folly at going out just when Bella needed me.

"What's happened? Is she in danger?"

"Edward, shut up and listen, we are running out of time. It is important you act quickly. Find out where Bella's mother is living and..."

"I heard you the first time Carlisle, Florida, she's living in Florida."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I check on her once a year just in case Bella goes back to live there. So far I haven't found her there but..."

"Right, collect her first, she's the most vulnerable, then fly straight to Seattle, I'll arrange for the jet to be waiting in LA for you and take it on to Seattle after you pick up Renee. I'll arrange a private jet then for the flight to London. Be careful though Edward, the Volturi are also coming for them and your head start isn't as big as I would have liked."

None of this was making much sense, but I grabbed my car keys and ran to the garage hitting the door opener as I ran.

"I'm on my way, what else did Bella tell you? Why are the Volturi interested in Bella's parents? Surely they haven't decided to act after all this time? Even if they did why take Charlie and Renee?"

"Bella didn't ring me, Edward, Jasper did."

I felt my whole body stiffen,

"Jasper? Is it his fault? What's he done Carlisle? I always said he was a threat to her. Where is he? Does he have Bella?"

I stopped firing questions as Carlisle explained all he knew about the situation but my rage continued to grow, not only towards Jasper Hale but my dear sister Alice too.

"When I catch up with Alice I'll have a few questions for her Carlisle. For now I'll do as you ask but you get back to Hale and find out exactly what's he's done and where my girlfriend is."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe I was finally safe, Jasper had come looking for me and sneaked me out under the noses of the Volturi. I had no idea how long it would be before they traced me, but at least I had someone at my side who was willing to fight for me now. He introduced the rest of the party to me then suggested I get some rest. After hiding in the bushes all night and being curled up in the foot well of the car, the opportunity to curl up between him and the girl he had introduced as Peter's mate was bliss. My head began to droop and he wrapped an arm around me guiding my head onto his shoulder. My eyes were just beginning to close when I jerked upright.

"I can't sleep."

Jasper calmed me, stroking my hair and talking to me very quietly and suddenly it felt as if we were the only two people in the car.

"It's OK Bella, you're safe now and you are exhausted, you need to sleep. Try to get an hour and then we'll stop to get you some hot food."

I shook my head, tears trickling down my cheeks again and I wiped them away angrily with the back of a grimy hand.

"You don't understand. Remember the way I could stop Edward reading my mind? How Jane couldn't hurt me? Well, Aro called it a shield but it's more than that Jasper. It's a weapon, it destroys things, people, too."

I choked back a sob,

"I destroyed Volterra, I killed my best friend and her family. I can't control it and when I sleep it gets away from me. If I fall asleep I'll kill you all."

He seemed to think about this for a moment then put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking into his deep golden eyes, the ones I had imagined in my dreams.

"Do you trust me, Bella? If I tell you that I will make sure you don't hurt anyone while you sleep?"

I wanted to believe him, I was so tired,

"How?"

"Your shield starts to become a weapon when you are angry or afraid, is that right?"

"I guess so, I don't know what happens when I'm asleep, I don't remember."

"Well, I can stop you from feeling either of those emotions. Let me control yours while you sleep and I promise if there is any sign of danger I'll wake you immediately."

I remembered his own gift and the way he had taken away my fear before,

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He didn't hesitate and I couldn't stay awake any longer so I nodded,

"OK, but you promised."

"I know, now try to sleep."

 **Jasper**

I cheated a little, helping her to fall asleep instantly, knowing if I left it to her then her emotions as she fell asleep would be anxiety and fear and I didn't want her to feel that way. Her head was warm on my shoulder, her narrow shoulders fit in my arm exactly as if we were made for each other and I felt a sense of peace I had never known before. Charlotte sitting the other side of Bella looked over and smiled,

"You know Major I wondered sometimes if I would ever see that look on your face and now...there it is."

Peter turned from the front seat where he was wedged between Cathy and Garrett,

"Yeah, all we have to do now is to stop loves young dream from killing us and destroying our surroundings and find a way to stop the Volturi doing the same thing, piece a fucking cake."

I knew despite his words that Peter was glad too but he was also correct, this wasn't over by a long shot.

"Do you think you can keep Bella calm enough not to unleash this secret weapon of hers?"

I nodded in answer to Cathy's question and Charlotte grinned,

"You know if you think about it you are the perfect couple. Bella has a weapon that unleashes itself if she becomes agitated and you have the ability to keep her calm, it's a match made in heaven."

"Yeah, till they have a fucking row. Just warn me beforehand Major I want to be well out of the fallout zone if that happens."

I couldn't help a smile, but I doubted Bella and I would ever argue, it had taken so long to get to this point.

"Of course there is something we haven't added to our calculations."

"More Garrett? Fuck me, don't we have enough to be worrying about traveling the country with a primed fucking nuclear bomb."

"The Cullens, or more specifically Edward Cullen."

"Edward? Of course, I heard he had never gotten over Bella leaving. Do you think he'll come looking for her if he finds out what's happened, Major?"

"Of course he will Cathy, especially as The Major had to ask Carlisle's help in getting Bella's parents to safety."

"Oh great! Edward the asshole to the rescue, just what we fucking need."

"I don't care who does it so long as Bella's parents are safe and Carlisle is far closer than we are or the Volturi. They had to fly from Italy."

We settled into silence for a while after that and I could just enjoy having Bella close, this time I would make very sure she understood how I felt about her and the fact she had dreamed of me coming to save her, not Edward, gave me hope that she felt the same way. We had many hurdles ahead but with my friends at my side I was sure there was nothing we couldn't overcome.

The drive from Volterra to Isernia was about five hours and after two Garrett started looking for somewhere to stop so Bella could eat. The way she looked we couldn't take her in anywhere but Cathy volunteered to go and buy hot food and drinks for Bella. I had monitored her emotions constantly, but there had been nothing to worry about, she was sleeping deeply and dreamlessly and I hoped by the time she woke she would feel better and able to tell us everything that had happened.

 **Bella**

I woke up opening my eyes in relief as I heard voices, I hadn't killed or destroyed anything while I slept and I felt Jasper's cool lips on my forehead,

"How are you feeling now? We're going to stop soon and get you something to eat and drink. Then it's about another three hours to the villa, once we get there you can relax, you'll be safe enough."

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me. Who was the guy you killed Jasper? I didn't recognize him."

"A bounty hunter after the reward."

"Reward? Aro offered a reward for my capture? Too bad I didn't manage to kill him."

"Aro is a lot harder to kill than he looks."

"I know Jasper and a lot more determined. He's not going to give up is he?"

They looked at each other and I knew I was missing something,

"I'm right aren't I? What else has he done? Please tell me, I need to know."

Jasper pulled me to him tighter and again spoke very calmly and quietly,

"Keep calm Bella, there is more yes, but we have it under control, at least I hope we do. Cathy heard Aro give orders for the Volturi to capture your parents. He plans on using them to force you to go back and work with the Volturi, but Carlisle is arranging to have them hidden away. I rang him as soon as I heard. So you see, we are all doing everything we can to keep you and your family safe."

I thought about this, relieved Jasper had acted so swiftly and praying Carlisle would act fast enough, but then something hit me,

"They think I'm dead, what will he tell them?"

"I don't know Bella, but I do know that finding out you are actually alive will be the best news they could ever get. Your mother was devastated when I spoke to her."

"You spoke to Renee? When? How? This is all getting so confusing."

"Renee rang me although I think she was expecting Edward to answer."

I thought about this and touched my throat,

"My locket, they found my locket."

"Yes, my number was in there and Renee rang thinking it was Edwards number I think. She told me you were dead but luckily soon after Alice rang to say Renee was wrong, that you were alive but a prisoner."

I understood Renee's thinking, she had liked Edward very much and always had a secret hope that the two of us would get together again. So, she would expect anything in my locket to be Edwards. I thanked the Gods of fate who had made me put Jasper's number in my locket and sent him to me when I needed him most.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Edward**

I couldn't believe it. Renee was no longer in Florida with her second husband Phil, she had moved back to Forks with Charlie. Phil told me reluctantly, about Bella's death and the breakup of his marriage, or at least he told me a little and the rest I read in his thoughts. I cursed Esme, and to a lesser extent Carlisle, for persuading me that the only way to carry on with my life was to stop watching Bella so I agreed only to check on her through her mother once a year. Just to see if she were there or I could hear any news in their thoughts, but I wasn't always able to. They weren't always there when I traveled to Florida and Esme made sure I kept to my one visit a year. It was her fault that I hadn't known Bella was in trouble and I would make sure she paid, but for now I needed to get to Forks as quickly as possible. I could have told Phil that Bella was actually still alive but he was nothing to her and it should be her parents who heard first.

I should have known before that monster Hale...but for now I would clear my mind of everything but saving Bella's parents. She would be so grateful she would fall into my arms and I would forgive her for breaking my heart. We would finally live the life I had imagined for us, together as one.

Luckily it was night so I was able to run back to the airport, the traffic on my way to the Dwyer's Jacksonville home had been horrendous. Once in the air, and after making sure the pilot knew how important speed was I rang Carlisle again.

"Did you get Bella's mother Edward?"

I gritted my teeth as Esme answered, was nothing sacred? Not even his personal cell phone?

"As a matter of fact no Esme, it turns out Renee has moved back to Forks with Charlie. Something I would have known if not for your stupid rule about once a year checks but I'm on my way up there now. Is Carlisle available?"

"No, he's trying to get out of his other lecture so we can all come home and help you."

"I'm quite capable of managing alone thank you and I thought the idea was I should bring them to London?"

"It was but as I pointed out to Carlisle it means leaving a paper trail and that could be dangerous and he agreed with me that taking them across the border clandestinely would be better. Eleazar and Carmen are away with the girls in New Zealand visiting an old friend and are quite happy for us to use their house for the Swans."

She had it all planned out and Carlisle had let her, God he never seemed to think for himself these days. I vowed I would never allow Bella to manipulate me like that!

She had no more details for me, or at least none she was willing to share.

"I'll ring Chief Swan and warn him you are on your way, shall I?"

"No Esme, it would be better if I just showed up, after all what exactly would you tell them? Vampires are coming for them, and oh yes, their dead daughter is actually alive?"

I think she got my feelings from my tone of voice and we cut the call short. I would be ringing my dear sister and see what she had to say. Of course, that got me precisely nowhere. Alice would have seen me and wasn't answering her phone. Well she could run but she couldn't hide from me forever and I would be talking to her about not speaking to me first. The flight to Seattle was reasonably quick and I had a car waiting, I could have run to Forks more rapidly, but I needed a vehicle to get the Swans away and a cab wasn't a good idea.

As I drove into Forks memories of my life with Bella became more vivid, the emotions sprang to life so strongly they almost crippled me. I had loved, no I did love Bella so much I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers again. I was proving my feelings for her by saving her parents after all her father had little time for me. He had done everything he could to break us up, yet here I was prepared to save him too. I drove to the house, but I could tell no one was there, the place was in darkness, no sounds issued from it apart from the usual ones, the low roar of the boiler, the fridge compressor, they were out and now I had to find out where. I hadn't seen any sign of life at the school, church or community center so I doubted there was any official function to call them away.

I drove slowly past the diner, one of Chief Swan's favorite haunts, but there was no sign of him there either. Cursing at the time I was wasting I drove out to the bar I knew he sometimes used. If they were on the reservation I would have to wait until they came back but that would waste more valuable time. Of course, they would be safe on the reservation but I wasn't letting the Quileutes get the accolades for saving her parents.

After exhausting every other possibility, I turned the car in the direction of the Quileute reservation but as I did so I saw an orange glow in the sky and feeling that was a bad sign I put my foot down only to be passed moments later by the fire department and police cruisers. So, an accident probably, I eased off on the speed not wanting to be stopped for speeding and soon came upon the incident knowing as I did so that I was too late.

If I had rung to warn Billy Black that Charlie and Renee were in danger he could have kept them there until I arrived at the treaty line but instead they had started back and been involved in an accident, or it was made to look as if they had. I could see there were no bodies in the flame and smoke filled cab. It looked as if they had been forced off the road and snatched then the cruiser was set alight to hide any sign of what really happened. I just prayed that they hadn't been harmed or killed in the kidnap or I wouldn't come out of it looking good after Bella heard the full details.

Still I was sure I could come up with a plausible story to cover myself in time. I drove back to Seattle knowing there was no point in trying to follow the Volturi, after all we all knew where to find them. For now I would ring and insist on speaking to Carlisle, I wanted to know where Bella was, then we could go and rescue her and her parents and I would have her once more.

Of course persuading Aro to free Bella's parents wasn't going to be easy, he was hardly likely to allow them to leave Volterra as humans. However, he might be open to a deal and it would give me a golden opportunity to prove to Bella just how deeply I loved her. Deciding there was no time like the present I rang Volterra, but there were problems with the phone lines, I couldn't get through. Well, I had another way, I dialed Aro's private number. I'd memorized it years ago from Carlisle's diary just in case it should ever prove useful and now, it did. I waited nervously for him to answer and thought that perhaps he wasn't going to as it continued to ring so I was busy deciding on what message to leave when he cut across my thoughts.

"Carlisle? What a surprise? I take it you have heard the news?"

"It's Edward, Aro."

His voice became colder,

"Really? I had no idea you knew this number. Is it urgent Edward? I have rather a lot on my hands at present. Or...is this about the beautiful Isabella?"

"I heard you were looking for her and I have a deal to offer you."

"A deal? Go on."

"I will bring Bella back to you and we will both join the Volturi if you allow her parents to go free, as vampires, of course, I understand they could not be allowed to leave as humans."

"I see, so you have Isabella?"

"No, but I will shortly and I know she will agree to the deal to save her parents."

"And you will come to Volterra with her? And work for the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"If you are going to make deals Edward it would be as well to know all the facts don't you think? We have nothing more to say to each other unless of course you can put Isabella on the phone. Then we can talk."

The line went dead and I sat trying to puzzle out what he meant.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Carlisle**

As soon as I got back, having excused myself from my lecture I found Esme had made the arrangements to fly back to Seattle and told me of the conversation she had with Edward.

"I think he's rather upset with me Carlisle, Renee isn't in Florida any longer she moved back in with Charlie, they are together in Forks."

"Even better for traveling to Denali. I admit I'm surprised, but I suppose the perceived loss of their daughter brought them back together. I feel sorry for poor Phil though. Right we should leave, are the others ready?"

"Yes Rose and Emmett will meet us at the airport but I haven't been able to contact Alice. I just told them we had to go back home. I didn't tell them why, I thought you could do that."

"She's probably keeping her head down after telling Jasper the news instead of us, or better still Edward."

"I just hope we hear from him soon Carlisle, I have a bad feeling about this."

As usual Esme was right, things had not gone according to plan and I found out when Aro rang me directly.

"Carlisle, I thought we were friends?"

"We are Aro, what has happened?"

"I just had a call from Edward, a most unusual call it was too. I was under the impression that your family no longer had any communication with the human girl."

"We don't, none of us have seen Bella in years, why? What did Edward say?"

"Never mind, he can explain that to you. I have a message for Isabella and I would like you to pass it on."

"But I have no idea where Bella is, as I told you we have had no contact with her a very long while."

"You are resourceful my friend, you'll find a way. Please tell Isabella that I have her parents and if she does not give herself up, along with her gift, I will be forced to kill them both."

He cut the call off at this point and I cursed, something I rarely did and Esme looked concerned.

"Why would Aro think we can get a message to Bella?"

"I don't know Esme, but I think Aro has left us with no choice but to pass it on."

"He said Bella and her gift, not her shield. Do you think there is more? We should tell Edward, he'll find a way to break it to her gently."

"No, I need to speak to Edward, find out exactly what he said to Aro. Ring Jasper and tell him what Aro proposes, he will tell Bella."

"Do you think he's the right person to deal with such a delicate situation?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I do."

I contacted a very annoyed and upset Edward and told him I had heard from Aro himself.

"How did you know Aro's private number, Edward?"

"What? You've spoken to Aro? Has he changed his mind?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What did he say, Carlisle?"

It was obvious he wasn't going to answer my question, but I knew, he had been snooping around in my study, something he knew I would frown on.

"What did you tell him, Edward?"

There was a short pause and I knew he was deciding how much to tell me.

"Esme must have told you I had a wasted journey to Jacksonville, one that cost time and possibly Bella's parents their lives. By the time I got to Seattle and then Forks it was too late. I found the Chief's cruiser in flames, but there were no bodies inside. The Volturi have Charlie and Renee, I'm sure of it. I was merely trying to save their lives."

"What did you say, son?"

There was another short silence and then he sighed heavily,

"I offered to bring Bella to Volterra with me, told him we would both work for the Volturi if he saved Bella's parents."

"And he turned you down."

He knew it was a statement, not a question and his answer held anger and embarrassment,

"Yes, did he tell you that? He told me I needed all the facts before I tried to make a deal. He told me he would only speak to me again if I could put Bella on the line. I have to find her quickly, where are they?"

"Well not in Volterra or anywhere close, not if she has any sense at all. Volterra is a ruin Edward, you told Aro you knew nothing about the situation when you told him you would bring Bella to Volterra. That was your first mistake. Your second was trying to bargain with him, he makes the bargains not you Edward. Thirdly there is no way Jasper will hand Bella over to you and if he finds out what you offered Aro I wouldn't give much for your chances of staying alive, I think you have made an enemy there."

"Bella is my girlfriend Carlisle and I will find and protect her."

"Really? Well good luck with that, I hope you have more luck than you did with her parents. I don't have time to waste talking to you. Get back as quickly as you can and speak to no one Edward, do you understand? I'll be waiting in Seattle for you and we can cross the border into Canada and then Alaska. It would be best if we aren't too easy to trace, not the mood Aro is in at the moment. In the meantime, I will pass on the ultimatum to Bella and Jasper."

I shook my head sadly as I cut the call and turned back to Esme,

"If I ever talk Edwards abilities up again just remind me what a fool he is."

"At last, you see the truth about your favorite. I told you one day Edward would cause us problems and it sounds like I was right. Are you going to speak to Bella or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it, you drive."

Once in the car I called Jasper's phone and it was answered immediately but not by Jasper himself, instead I recognized the voice of his friend Charlotte.

"Could I speak to Jasper please Charlotte. I have news for him."

"Sorry Carlisle, The Major has gone for a short walk with Bella, she's feeling a little travel sick."

"Well, my news isn't going to help her feel any better then. I had a call from Aro, he has her parents and is prepared to murder them if she doesn't give herself up."

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping them safe?"

"There was a problem, we were too late, tell him I'm sorry."

The phone went dead and I understood I had upset someone else, it seemed to be the day for it! Trying Alice again I was surprised that she answered immediately,

"Things are bad aren't they?"

"Yes, Aro has Bella's parents, Jasper has Bella, Edward is in a foul mood, need I go on?"

"Probably not Carlisle, Edward isn't going to feel any better once he finds out that Bella and Jasper are mates. She certainly won't be happy if she finds out you and Edward dallied around instead of ringing Charlie immediately to warn him. He could have made a run for it. Now, not only are they about to come face to face with the most dangerous vampires in our world but they are also about to be shocked to find their daughter is actually still alive. What will you do?"

That was a question I had trouble answering,

"Are you sure it's Bella and Jasper?"

"Of course and she is highly dangerous without Jasper's gift to keep her calm. I'd tell Edward to stay well away if he wants to keep all his limbs where they are."

"Bella's gift is a weapon that is activated by her anger?"

"Yes, you could say that and it destroyed Volterra so it would have no problem tearing Edward to bits. You might want to ask him if he tried to track down the guards who kidnapped Bella's parents too."

"Oh, why?"

"Well Volterra is a ruin, so where do they go next Carlisle? I haven't seen anything and Jasper is going to want to know. After all, he can't rescue them if he has no idea where they are."

"You don't know Alice? Just for the record where are you right now? Why couldn't you have warned Bella's parents?"

"Sorry, I haven't had a vision of that but surely you know any possibilities. As for me warning the Swan's, what could I say? I'm too far away to be any help. All this happened so suddenly, but I'll be back as soon as I can. If I see anything I'll be sure to let Jasper know."

"And us?"

"I don't think so, you'd tell Edward and if he turns up there I told you, she'll demolish him and much as I detest him, he is still family after all."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

I felt so much better after eating and drinking and taking a short walk in the fresh air. Charlotte had handed Jasper a couple of bottles of water and Cathy a bag which he carried with us and once out of sight of the road and the others he handed both to me.

"The girls thought you might like to freshen up, Cathy is about your size and she said to help yourself."

I smiled, touched by their thoughtfulness and disappeared behind some bushes to wash and change after making Jasper promise he wouldn't move from that spot. It was a relief to strip off my soiled and sweaty clothes for some of Cathy's freshly laundered ones. The one thing I was grateful for was that shock, or lack of food, had stopped my period. The thought of being in such an enclosed space full of vampires, most of whom had red eyes, would otherwise have been terrible.

Once I was ready I came back out half afraid that he would be gone, but he was there, leaning against a tree and smiling as he saw me. I smiled back a little self-consciously, after all I had no idea what the relationship between us was and I was afraid to ask. He took my hand and the bag with his other one.

"Feel better?"

I nodded,

"Yes thank you, a lot. I still haven't thanked you and your friends for all you are doing."

"Bella, there are a lot of things we need to talk about but I don't think now is the time or place. Once we get to the villa we'll have that conversation, for now you need to rest, it's about three more hours to Cathy's villa."

 **Jasper**

As we approached the car I could tell there was bad news from the fleeting expressions on my friends faces and the sober way Charlotte handed me back my phone but when I opened my mouth to inquire she shook her head almost imperceptibly. We climbed back in and Bella took her place a little self-consciously, her head on my shoulder and I drew her close reminding her I would keep her safe while she slept and eager to know what had gone wrong I helped her sleep a little more quickly than she would have naturally then looked at Charlotte,

"Go on then, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella's parents. I don't know what went wrong, but the Cullens were too late to stop the Volturi getting hold of them and now Aro has sent a message via Carlisle telling Bella that if she and her gift don't give themselves up then he will kill Chief and Mrs Swan."

I cursed, this was going to complicate matters, Bella would want to go straight back in order to save them.

"Hey, we all know what a lying fucker Aro is. Do you really think he's gonna let Bella's parents go if she goes back? He'll kill them anyway."

"Persuading Bella to stay away might not be easy, she loves her parents and once she finds out she is..."

"Gonna blow all our bollocks off unless of course she goes completely loco in which case we are likely to become vampire Vegemite, not an end I was looking forward to Major."

"What if we don't tell her? Not straight away anyhow. Give her at least a couple of days to calm down. She needs to learn how to control this weapon of hers, even with your help Major and she can't do that if she is devastating everything around her in her anger. Aro isn't going to act straight away, he needs to get a new headquarters set up and the guard settled in, don't forget he's just lost his home of the last few centuries."

Cathy had a point but I didn't like lying to Bella, even for a short while. In order for her to believe that I could be trusted with her life and her heart she had to believe everything I told her and if she found me out in a lie that would never happen.

"No, I won't lie to her but I will explain things before I tell her about her parents."

"Things? Could you be a little more specific Major only while Charlotte seems to have a permanent smug smile on her pretty face and Peter never knows what the fuck is going on and cares even less despite his protestations otherwise, I am struggling in the dark, Is she right? What do you think Cathy? You think Bella might be the beauty who tames the beast, sorry Major."

Cathy hit Garrett on the arm and shut him up, but no one had ever managed to shut Peter up, not once he started,

"Right, you have a way of picking them, Major. Talk about one extreme to the other. We get the harpy Maria, then the Poisoned Dwarf Alice and now...a human? I guess the kick ass shield come weapon thing makes sense. Still, I guess you'll be changing her soon? I mean she can't stay human can she?"

"No Peter, she can't but I'm not pressuring her into anything and if you want to keep all your equipment in its rightful place you'll keep it zipped, and I don't mean your pants."

Peter could always look as innocent as a child when he wanted to and I got one of those looks now,

"Who me? As if I would!"

Bella was still asleep when we arrived but it was the middle of the night so I didn't blame her. I also knew my friends were reaching the end of their resistance to her blood and I nodded as all four disappeared into the darkness glad to have some time alone with Bella, even if she were asleep. I carried her into the villa, Cathy had said to take whichever room we wanted and I chose the one overlooking the mountains at the back. The night air was scented by flowers in the tubs on the small balcony while the breeze coming through the part open doors was cool but not cold. As I lay her on the bed she opened her eyes and I stepped back to give her some breathing space. Looking around her face lit up,

"It's a beautiful room."

I wanted to say not as beautiful as you, but I thought it might be a little early in our relationship for such comments so I just walked to another door and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom with a sunken tub and her eyes opened wide.

"A tub, do you think there is any hot water?"

"Yes, Cathy rang the caretakers as we started out and they made sure everything was ready for her. I'll leave you to it, then perhaps we can talk."

She nodded, but I could see I had lost her to the lure of the tub and with a grin shut the door and went back downstairs knowing my friends wouldn't be back for several hours, they wouldn't hunt close by, it would be too dangerous.

I looked around the kitchen and found fresh bread and goats cheese which I put on a plate along with some olives and fresh tomatoes knowing Bella needed building up again. There was a bottle of wine in the rack, but I poured her a glass of fresh milk instead. I had no idea if she liked wine, in fact, I knew very little about Bella these days, she had changed from the innocent young girl Edward had fallen in love with. She wasn't the same girl who had broken that heart although I thought he deserved to lose her, he hadn't treated her right. I wouldn't make the same mistake, she was far too precious for that.

Then I sat and waited hearing the water run and a groan of pleasure as she lowered her body into the warm water. Those thoughts brought to the surface other less innocent thoughts and I went outside to bring my emotions back under control. Just seeing Bella and being close to her made my whole body tingle, my mouth go dry and I know if I'd had a heart it would be beating fast right now.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Charlie**

It became as if Renee and I had never been apart, the only thing missing was our precious daughter. We had set up a small memorial to her in the churchyard and went once a week to refresh the flowers and tell her the latest news. We both liked to think she would be happy that we had found peace and love together and sometimes longed for another child although not to replace Bella but to make amends in some way for our inability to offer her a stable home as she grew up.

It was a crazy thought, probably growing from my guilt at not trying harder to make Renee happy but I would not make the same mistake again. By the same token, she seemed to try hard to support me in my job, always there at my side when I had to make a public appearance. She even made friends with the Quileute women and we spent one evening a week there. I would sit talking to Billy and some of the other guys while Renee helped out at a women's meeting. We were doing all the things we should have done as youngsters and last thing at night we would cling to each other or make love as if it were the first time and always say a prayer for Bella before finally falling asleep.

This evening Renee almost cried off, she had a terrible cold and had been in bed for the past two days but was determined to make the women's meeting, especially as she was giving a demonstration of fancy iced decorations, flowers and that kind of thing. I wish I could see it, I couldn't imagine my Renee making iced sugar roses but then she never ceased to amaze me. I drove over in the cruiser as Renee's car was in the shop and by the time we left it had started to rain heavily. Renee brushed off Sue's offer of an umbrella and ran to the car getting in and shaking her head like a terrier.

"You know when we were first married you used to moan like crazy if it was raining. You told me this place was only fit for fish and waterfowl."

She turned to me smiling although her nose was glowing, a consequence of the awful cold she had been suffering from,

"Just be thankful I'm not complaining now Chief and get us home before I dissolve."

We hadn't gone far when I saw a large truck slewed across the road in our way. Renee groaned,

"Leave the engine on Charlie, if you are going to take any time at all I'll freeze."

I leaned across to kiss her, grabbed my flashlight and out of habit grabbed my gun belt and removed my gun from its holster. Seeing Renee's concerned look, I winked,

"You know me, better safe than sorry."

She smiled but it was less bright and I knew she was scared of losing the only person she had left in this world, I knew because I felt the same way about her. I had no idea how I would go on if I lost Renee, she had been my anchor as I was hers. Shutting the door I approached the truck slowly looking around but there were no signs of a skid and no damage to the truck that I could see. I flashed my light into the trees, looking for the driver, possibly he had been taken ill or something. Starting to feel uneasy I wished I was wearing my radio.

I heard a short scream cut off quickly and whirled round to see Renee struggling in the arms of a giant with another standing beside him. I raised my gun,

"Let her go."

"Oh I don't think threats are necessary Chief Swan, we have an invitation for you, from a friend of your daughters."

That stopped me in my tracks, who were these people? Looking at them more closely, I noticed they all wore hooded cloaks over dark clothes but their faces and exposed hands seemed to glow in the torchlight.

"Who are you? What do you want? If you know my name then you also know that kidnapping the Police Chief isn't a good move."

I heard a sound behind me and turned to see what looked like a child behind me, a small blonde haired teenager with an unsettling smile on her face.

"I apologize for not introducing ourselves. We are Volturi and we are taking you with us. My master wants to speak to you."

"Your master? Look you'd better let my wife go and get this truck out of my way before I arrest the lot of you."

Her smile brightened as if I just said something she enjoyed and she brought her eyes up to lock with mine.

Suddenly my body was on fire and I dropped to the floor writhing in pain unable to stop myself crying out. I heard Renee screaming my name but I could do nothing, I was in such agony I knew my body must be broken beyond repair and then just as suddenly it was gone. Just as if a switch had been thrown and I struggled to my knees in the rain gasping for breath. I heard running footsteps and then Renee was kneeling beside me holding me and crying, trying to see where I had been injured but the pain had gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

She helped me to my feet and I saw we were now surrounded by four of the cloaked figures who were all looking at the young girl for further instructions, was she their leader? It was bizarre! She threw back her hood showing more of her angelic face, ignoring the rain that was steadily soaking her.

"Next time I won't attack you but your mate so I suggest you do exactly as I say and save her suffering. You will get into the back of the truck with Santiago and Demetri here and you will keep very quiet as we drive to the airport in Seattle. If either of you do anything to raise the alarm, Santiago there will kill the other so you see, it's in both your interests to be like mice."

"You mentioned my daughter."

She grinned,

"Yes I did, didn't I? Well, that's something you can discuss with our master once we arrive in Greece."

We were hustled to the truck and sat holding hands between the two named men while the girl took the wheel and the fourth figure who had disappeared was suddenly there in the passenger seat and as we drove away from Forks the cruiser burst into flames lighting the interior of the truck for just a second to show that all four of the cloaked figures who had pushed back their hoods had the strangest blood red eyes and the whitest skin that reminded me of the Cullens. Renee was shaking with a combination of fear and cold, her clothes were soaked through and with her cold she was likely to get sick if not warmed up and given dry clothes but when I mentioned this to our captors they just ignored me so I stripped off my jacket and sweater handing her the latter before slipping my wet jacket back on lest the girl think I was trying to draw attention to us and harm Renee.

I wondered of there would be a chance at the airport, after all we had to go through passport control if we were going to Greece, there was also the departure lounge, there had to be an opportunity at some point but we didn't drive to the main part of the airport, instead making for the private area where I'd seen executive jets take off in the past. Did these crazies have such backing? It seemed they did, as the only officials we saw were careful not to make eye contact and speak as little as possible.

They didn't query our lack of papers just waved us through and I saw a substantial manilla envelope pass from the girl to one of them. We walked through the still pouring rain to the steps of a sleek black jet, bigger than any I had seen before, and we were herded up the steps into the body of the jet which was luxurious indeed,

"Sit and put your belts on. Once we are in the air you are free to move about but please don't be tempted to try anything or I will be forced to hurt you. Do you understand Chief Swan?"

She stared at me until I nodded then turned to Renee and waited until she had indicated she too understood. Minutes later the jet started to move and we were soon in the air with no idea why or who these people were. True to their words we were free to move around and use the facilities, the small galley which was equipped with food and drinks, the bathroom which while small had a shower and was also fully equipped and the bedroom which while fully equipped too looked just as unused although the dry clothes in the tiny closet came as a relief even if they were a little big for Renee. Relaxing slightly as we were ignored by our captors we made hot food and sat together to eat not wanting to talk but listen, see if we could gain any clue as to what was going on.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Renee**

I wanted to know what the young girl had done to Charlie but even when he explained it I couldn't really understand.

"How could she hurt you without even touching you Charlie? And why did they mention our daughter? Do you think this is a sect of some kind? You know, the ones that use mind control?"

He put an arm around me and pulled me close,

"Honey, I have no idea, I only know what happened to me and if Bella had joined a religious sect or something they aren't going to kill all those people, not like that. Besides it looks like money is no object."

"But the way they are dressed, it's odd. Who wears cloaks like those? They look like medieval monks."

One of the men chuckled and walked over,

"And what do you know of Medieval monks woman?"

"Only what I've seen and read, why?"

"Well, monks didn't have such riches, not the lowly ones anyway. The church and the hierarchy may have, but most monks lived plain lives, toiling hard and looking after the poor, sick, and destitute. Do not judge a book by its cover, or a man by his apparel. I was a knight, a crusader, I fought in Outremer against the Saracens. When I returned I was rich, I had castles and manors. I fought alongside Coeur De Lion, Richard the Lionheart, you have heard of him? The greatest warrior who ever lived. Then, my life was ended by a buveur de sang."

Charlie looked at him puzzled as the girl called him away then turned back to me,

"I think I preferred the cult idea honey, he is just plain crazy. If he was a crusader who fought with Richard the first that would make him about ten centuries old and he looks barely twenty-five."

Something he had said made me think though and suddenly I felt very very scared. The girl looked round at me then came over and I shrank back in my seat.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan, you're safe enough for now and if things work out, who knows, you may even survive this. I see you worked out our secret, it would be best if you forgot it again for now at least."

"How old are you?"

She arched one eyebrow,

"Isn't it bad manners to ask a lady her age? Still why not, I was born in 746, Demetri there in 1003, Philip has already told you his past and Santiago, well he's a little shy. Now I suggest you sit back and enjoy the flight."

When she went back to the others Charlie turned to me,

"What the fuck was all that about? They're all crazy Renee."

"Or maybe they are vampires, Charlie. Look at their eyes."

"I did, freaky yes, but vampires? Look you've had a hell of a shock yet again but try to hold on to reality please Renee, I need you with me."

I decided to tell him what I had found out since I started visiting the Quileute reservation. The younger women were unwilling to talk about the tribes history, but I befriended one old woman, the others tried to make out she was crazy, but I thought they were frightened more of her words than her mind. She had told me the tribe's history, the secret of the guardians and the cold ones and when I had questioned her about them she had shaken her head and told me I already knew. When she told me the name of the cold one who had made the infamous treaty with the elders my blood ran cold.

Charlie sat back shaking his head,

"Are you trying to tell me that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family are vampires? Woman, you are loco. Bella was dating his son Edward. Was she dating a vampire without knowing about it? Why didn't he kill her? Don't they drink blood? They didn't have red eyes, they didn't hide during the day. I watched Dr. Cullen work on a boy who was bleeding out on the road."

"I didn't say I understood it all, but the treaty said that the Cullens wouldn't attack any humans. They lived on animal blood and we don't know whether Bella knew or not do we? Besides it hardly matters seeing as she is dead."

That last word shocked us both into silence for a while.

"What made you think of vampires Renee? Was it something that young guy said?"

"He said his life was ended by a buveur de sang. That translates to bloodsucker or vampire. The girl has some kind of mental powers, is that normal? Have you ever heard of anything like it before Charlie?"

I had a terrible gut wrenching thought then. Something that turned my blood cold and made me feel physically sick. So sick in fact that I ran to the bathroom only just making it before throwing my heart up. Charlie was waiting by the door when I came out looking concerned.

"Look, Renee, I've been thinking about what you said and I do have an alternative solution to all this craziness, I think we've been drugged for some reason and this is all some horrible hallucination."

"I really hope so Charlie because the alternative might be that our daughter isn't dead but...a vampire too."

He pulled me close as I sobbed and guided me back to my seat wrapping me in a blanket he had taken from the bed and stroking my cheek,

"Renee, we've been through a lot but let me tell you one thing I have learned over the years as a police officer. There are a lot of strange, horrific and terrible things in this world, but none of them are down to vampires, monsters, ghosts or demons. At least no spirit world ones. Any monsters are human men and women who do monstrous things. There have been men who drink human blood, women too, but they were human not some magical entity from hell. Stop listening to them, they're playing mind games with us. We won't eat or drink anything until we land, that way whatever drugs they are using will be out of our systems."

"What do they want Charlie?"

"I don't know but no doubt they'll tell us when they're ready."

 **Jane**

It was interesting to hear Bella's father try to explain away the truth, Renee was the more perceptive of the two, but then women often were. Deciding it might be as well to let Aro know how things were I rang him only to find he was in a rage because half the guard had been given the wrong destination by a nervous human that we had working the front desk in Volterra and who now wanted to travel to Greece with us.

Unfortunately, she had misheard Alec when he gave her the new address and they were miles from their real destination. Needless to say the human was now dead but it didn't help Aro's frame of mind and when I told him Renee had already figured out our secret he seemed to be quite content,

"Let's see if a little fear in her voice won't help when we hear from her daughter."

"You haven't heard yet?"

"No Jane I haven't and if I don't soon then she will be minus one parent. That little bitch owes me and I intend to take payment very soon."

I went back to the others glad we would be landing in a few hours when things were this fluid and Aro in a bad mood I preferred to be close, it paid to know what was happening, that way you didn't find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. I decided to speak to my brother, he would tell me what was really going on, Alec didn't make such simple mistakes, it just didn't happen.

"Sister, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call, things are rather...fluid...right now."

"Yes, I heard from Aro. What really happened?"

"I think it's getting close to the time when we must choose sides, dear sister. There is much unrest between the brothers. You know Marcus has no love for Aro, well I suspect Chelsea is loosening her hold on him a little at a time and Caius is wild that he allowed Bella to destroy their home although he and Athena are rather glad to be back in Greece, where it all started."

"I see, then we must walk carefully brother, I'll find you when we land."

"I have volunteered to pick you up at the airport, how are your passengers?"

"Subdued, but not stupid, much like their daughter I think and there is no news of her yet?"

"No, not yet but it is early days. I'm sure we will hear, whether we like her words is another matter. Take care Jane."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Charlie**

My first inclination was to call Renee crazy, but there was something very strange about these people. As the plane started to descend the girl came to speak to us again.

"The same rules apply when we leave the plane, do nothing to draw attention to yourselves and no one will get hurt. We have a long drive so if you need to use the facilities I suggest you do so now because once we start we will not be stopping until we reach our destination."

"What do you want with us? We don't have any money, we aren't related to anyone rich or powerful. Maybe you got the wrong people or the wrong information."

"Actually you are wrong Chief Swan, you and your wife are extremely valuable right now and you are most certainly related to someone of great power, but Aro will explain everything when we reach our destination."

Although I didn't really want to know I found myself asking the question,

"Renee says you are vampires, is she right?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

I shook my head reluctantly,

"Then why ask the question?"

She turned on her heel and rejoined the others.

It was dark when we landed and as the plane door opened we felt an oppressive heat and a mixture of smells that was totally alien to us. At the bottom if the steps stood another official in a short sleeved white shirt with a clipboard who avoided looking at us, checked some papers handed him by the "ex-crusader" and nodded moving away swiftly. The dark sedan that waited for us was already ticking over and Jane opened one of the rear doors and motioned for us to climb in. We did so reluctantly, followed on each side by one of her companions and she took the seat beside the driver, Demetri sliding in beside her. It didn't take long to drive out of the built up area and into the darkness of the countryside. I had recognized Athens skyline so I knew she'd spoken the truth, we were really in Greece, but once outside the capital I was lost.

We drove for about three hours in silence and then climbed into hills and stopped outside what looked like an old monastery complex, part ruined, but in the headlights I saw there were a lot of people moving around carrying huge rocks unaided in the dark and suddenly Renee's theory of vampires didn't seem quite so far-fetched after all. The car parked as close to the walls as possible and we were ushered out of the car and into the center courtyard of the complex where some of the rooms were intact, with lights flickering inside. The place wasn't connected to any of the utilities I guessed as I couldn't even hear a generator and all the rooms were lit by candles. Jane stood talking to the driver for a few minutes before joining us and ushering us along a corridor with two or three places open to the sky where the ceiling had fallen in, but here and there the stones had been piled neatly to one side as if about to be reused.

Inside a huge room which may have been the refectory of the monastery we came to a halt watching as a man in a black suit with long dark hair spoke quietly to another who wouldn't have looked out of place against Andre the Giant except that he was tall and muscular with not an ounce of fat on him. Both heads swiveled to look at us momentarily and then the giant moved away faster than I expected for a man his size. The other came over to us, a strange look on his pale face, his eyes glowing an unearthly ruby.

"Jane, I see you brought our guests. Thank you, my dear, that will be all."

She nodded her head deferentially and left with a swirl of her cloak leaving us alone with the stranger.

"Excuse me, welcome to Lamia. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aro Volturi. And you are Chief and Mrs. Swan."

He held out a hand with long slender fingers which I grasped reluctantly and found he had an iron grip. His hand was icy cold and my heart beat fast at its touch but then he let go and I breathed a sigh of relief watching as Renee has the same response to his touch.

"Let us find somewhere to sit and I can explain why you are here."

We walked into a side room which was intact with a wooden table and chairs and he gestured for us to be seated.

"I would normally have been able to offer you more comfort but, unfortunately, our old home was recently destroyed and we are still moving in here."

"I'm sorry to hear that but why are we here?"

"Patience Chief Swan. May I offer you some refreshments?"

"No... thanks, we're good."

"Very well. I don't actually want very much of you personally, it's more what others will do in order to keep you safe. You are, as they say, hostages of fortune. Your daughter has something I want, but she is proving reluctant to work with me, with us."

My heart stuttered with shock at that, our daughter? Bella was dead, surely he knew that? The creepy smile reappeared,

"Now I know you are confused but allow me to assure you that Bella is alive. In fact, she was in my care until recently. It was she who destroyed Volterra along with many of its inhabitants."

Renee stood up her eyes flashing dangerously,

"I don't know what you are trying to pull you sick bastard, but my daughter is dead. She died in an explosion months ago, so if you think you are going to force us to do something by threatening her then you can go to hell."

"Hell? A rather overrated threat I'm afraid. Still I understand your shock so I will forgive the rudeness. Your daughter caused that explosion, but she did not perish in it herself. My people were able to rescue her and take her to Volterra where I was hoping to persuade her to work for me, but she is surprisingly stubborn considering all she knows about the Volturi."

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourself and this Volturi because they don't mean shit to me, my friend."

He looked at me seriously for a second and then nodded,

"Of course Chief Swan, perhaps you will feel more inclined to help me if you know the truth."

When he finished speaking my mind was whirling and Renee was clutching my hand as if trying to crush the bones to dust. I refused to believe his words although it was obvious he believed his delusions just like the crazies on the plane.

"You really are as crazy as a loon."

He sighed heavily,

"If you refuse to believe me then I suppose the only thing would be to give you a demonstration of my story."

He clicked his fingers and the giant reappeared holding a man by the arm, a man who looked petrified. Without any warning the one called Aro pounced on the man biting into his neck and we saw the man begin to jerk and scream but it was cut off short and in a minute he slumped in the giant's grip, his eyes glazed with death, a trickle of blood running from a terrible wound in his throat. As Aro wiped his lips delicately Renee screamed, a hand to her mouth, and the giant picked up the dead man in one hand and carried him out.

"Now we've established the truth, that I am indeed a vampire, maybe you'll believe the rest. Allow me to introduce the brothers I spoke of, Caius and Marcus."

He was joined by two other men with the same ruby eyes and pale skin, who stood to his left and right.

"We are the Volturi Chief Swan, rulers of the vampire world, and you are going to bring your daughter back to us, with your lives if necessary. I want her gift and what I want I invariably acquire, sooner or later.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

It wasn't until I climbed out of the bath and dried myself with the thick fluffy towels that hung on the rail that I realized I might have appeared rude to Jasper. After all I almost ignored him once I saw the tub! Finding more clean clothes and even some perfume I brushed my hair and began to look almost human, a human among a group of almost exclusively human hunting vampires. Jasper was the only one with the golden eyes of an animal hunter. His friends had never made me feel uncomfortable, but I did wonder why he wasn't with the Cullens. They were family but then I remembered what Abbie had told me, Jasper was living on a ranch with only a horse for company, so he must have left the family. I just hoped it had nothing to do with me, I was just grateful he had come to my rescue. Thinking about that brought back the memories of his arm around me, the feel of his body close to mine as I slept with my head on his shoulder, the spicy musky scent that had enveloped me.

I went back downstairs slowly a little self-consciously and was relieved to see we were still alone. There was so much I wanted to ask him but as he turned and gestured to the spread on the table, a dazzling heart-stopping smile on his face everything went out of my head and I could only smile back.

He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, the smell of fresh bread making my stomach rumble and to hide my embarrassment I took a mouthful of cheese and bread, chewing slowly although my body was screaming for me to stuff as much in my mouth as possible. It seemed months since I had eaten properly even though I had when we stopped on the road.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I nodded now cursing my mouthful of bread that was unwilling to go down.

"First of all I want you to know that I will not let anyone harm you, nor will I let you hurt yourself. Between us, we can keep your gift under control once we work at it."

Swallowing with difficulty, I spoke,

"Thank you, do you know what's going on? Why my gift has changed? All I could do before was to shield my thoughts from being read and from Jane's gift, but now it's become a weapon, a powerful frightening thing."

"No, I don't, not yet but we will find out I promise you that too. My friends and I will keep you safe from the Volturi although you seemed to have done pretty well alone."

I nodded,

"Yes, but not consciously or I would have ripped Aro to pieces and then run away."

"I doubt it would have been as simple as that, but there is something else I need to tell you. Something personal, something that you might not be comfortable with, especially considering the history between you and my "brother".

"Please tell me Edward isn't going to come flying in complete with cape and tights, I really don't think I could cope with that, not at the moment anyway."

"It has nothing to do with Edward although I don't doubt he will turn up sooner or later. This is about us, well me."

 **Jasper**

She looked into my eyes and I found at first that words eluded me,

"Bella, I was a fool when I first knew you, at least I guess there wasn't anything I could have done, you were Edward's girlfriend and I was with Alice."

"You were with Alice? Have you two broken up? I'm so sorry Jasper, please tell me it had nothing to do with me. She didn't blame you for what happened between Edward and I did she?"

"I could tell you it had nothing to do with you but it would be a lie. It had everything to do with you. I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth."

She swallowed nervously,

"The truth? I don't understand Jasper."

"I know so I need you to let me get this out before you say anything in reply and just understand that I don't expect anything from you in return, not yet anyway, but I can hope."

Bella blushed and looked away and I knew she had some idea what I was going to say, but now I'd started I couldn't stop.

 **Bella**

I blushed, Jasper was going to tell me that Alice and the others had blamed him for Edward and I breaking up and that's why he was alone. He was going to ask me to put a good word in for him if he helped me. He was all alone and I was the only one who could put things right with the family. I had already told them I didn't blame him, but they obviously didn't believe me. I braced myself as he sat next to me and took my hand in his, his head bowed so I couldn't see his expression and I felt suddenly angry that the others had reduced him to begging me for help.

"Bella, when you left we fell apart, all of us, not just Edward. You have no idea how important you were to everyone. It took a while but we all drifted away, Alice and I knew it was over and she gave me my freedom. I would have stayed with her, for all she did for me, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"I'm sorry Jasper."

He stopped me with a cool finger to my lips,

"Bella, Alice understood something I only felt. She made it too easy really, letting me go. She knew that what I felt for you was something she and I would never share."

He gave a huge sigh then almost tripped over the words,

"She knew I was in love with you Bella."

I froze, almost choking on the sip of milk I had taken, love? Jasper loved me? No, it didn't make sense, he deserved someone better than me, why would he let someone as beautiful, funny, warm, and vivacious go to come to me? It just didn't make sense and I found myself panicking. I shot to my feet, looking around and stuttering,

"I don't understand...Jasper...why would you...what about Alice?...I need to think...I need some time to..."

I fled upstairs leaving him sitting at the table with the remains of my meal, head still bowed.

Once upstairs I shut myself in the bathroom, not that it would stop him if he wanted to come in but it was an automatic reaction, hide from something that terrified me. I wasn't afraid of Jasper, far from it, I felt safe around him but love? How could I ever be worthy of the love of such a man? It was something I had worried about with Edward, but he had shown his feet of clay from time to time, he was vulnerable, he had many flaws but Jasper? He intimidated me, he was never wrong, he was strong and self-assured. All he had been through had made him tough and strong, how could I live up to that? I wished I could, I had always felt he was special, but I had always felt less than I wanted to be in his presence. Remembering what I had heard about mates, all that Edward, and the others had told me, how it was all consuming, unbreakable, how could Jasper possibly feel that strongly about me?

I sat on the toilet shaking, I had no idea what to do next, I had been so sure I knew what he was going to say and I had been totally and utterly wrong. Perhaps I should think about my own feelings for a second, try to make sense of those first, who knows it might help! Did I have feelings for Jasper? Of course I did, he had been there for me and not just now, he was there in Phoenix. He taught the Cullens to fight so they could beat Victoria. He even worked with the wolves, something Edward did much more grudgingly. He was handsome, strong, intelligent and with just that hint of mystique that a girl couldn't resist yet all the girls at Forks high had been afraid of him and from things Edward had said, most people were. I didn't see the fearful monster Edward told me he was. In short, I was attracted to Jasper and it terrified me because I knew I would let him down and then he would leave me and I wasn't sure I could cope with that ending.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Renee**

We were taken to a room and shut in, two guards stationed outside the door although that was more to intimidate than anything. Where would we go now we knew Bella was still alive and how could we evade a vampire if we did make a run for it? Charlie hadn't said anything since Aro had killed the poor man, he took my hand and walked in silence behind Demetri to our quarters. Before he left I asked for some food and drink and some bedding as the room was cold.

"After all it would be stupid if we were left to die of cold when you want us alive to bargain with."

He came back a few minutes later and deposited some bread, cold meats and a flask of wine on the table and four thick blankets on the bed before leaving without a word.

Once he'd gone I went to Charlie, kneeling down to look at him face on,

"Charlie, Bella is alive, aren't you glad about that?"

He looked up, but he wasn't smiling,

"Glad that my daughter has some kind of gift that can destroy buildings and people? That she's tied up with vampires and we are this close to death if she refuses to work for that crazy Aro guy? What's to be glad about? My view of the world just crashed and burned Renee. Doesn't the fact we are surrounded by blood drinking monsters bother you at all?"

"Of course it does. I thought what Aro did was horrific, but I'm trying to concentrate on the news that Bella is alive and somehow she beat these vampires and escaped."

She stood up shaking her head,

"And that doesn't concern you? How Renee? How could our daughter, our human daughter escape from a nest of vampires?"

"I think it's a coven actually Charlie."

He stopped, eyes wide, then shook his head again,

"Nest, coven what's the fucking difference, Renee? They are killers. They drink blood, we saw them toting rocks around like paper bags, one even tortures you just by looking at you. Care to tell me what superpower Bella has and where the fuck she got it from?"

From the frequency of his cusses I could tell Charlie was angry and frustrated and I understood that he was used to being in control of the situation and here...well he was way out of his league, hell we both were!

He stomped over to the small window and stared out as the sun began to rise over the hills and then he called me over,

"Hey, look at this."

I joined him and we saw that wherever the vampires had exposed skin it sparkled in the sun's rays. If I hadn't known what they were I would have been captivated by the sight but something had begun nagging in the back of my mind. Something that wanted to be remembered but wasn't quite close enough to the surface yet. We watched a while longer, impressed, despite ourselves, at the strength displayed by the vampires as they moved huge boulders around like they weighed nothing.

Finally getting tired of that I sat down on the bed groaning and took off my shoes wriggling my toes and stretched yawning.

"I know this is going to sound crazy considering where we are, but I am shattered, I think I'll try to sleep for a while."

"Sleep? Surrounded by Crazies?"

"Vampires remember. Well if they are going to kill me I can't stop them and as they have provided a bed and food I intend to make the most of both. Now come and join me."

Eventually, he joined me although he didn't eat much and lay on the bed fully dressed, refusing to take even his boots off although what good he thought that would do I had no idea.

I had no idea how long we would be kept here or where our daughter was at the moment, I could only pray she was with friends who could help her. We must have fallen asleep because I woke to find a young man standing in the doorway and at first I thought it was the girl Jane, they looked so alike they had to be related if vampires could be related that was. I nudged Charlie who was snoring softly and he sat up then jumped up and stood in front of me defensively.

"I mean you no harm Chief Swan, I have a message for you from someone who is not your enemy."

"Really? Kinda hard to believe there's someone here who isn't the enemy. What do you know about my daughter? Have you seen her?"

He nodded and I joined Charlie pushing aside his restraining arm,

"You have? Was she all right?"

His smile held a certain amount of admiration and I began to warm to the young man,

"Let's just say she was more than a match for Aro. She has an inner strength that I admire although my sister finds her annoying."

"Jane is your sister? I thought you looked alike."

"Yes although our allegiances are not necessarily the same. It would be as well if you didn't discuss anything in here, vampire hearing is excellent, even through solid walls."

"So how come you're so happy to chat freely?"

Alec turned red eyes on Charlie,

"Because I can ensure no one can hear, see, or feel anything, for as long as I decide Chief Swan. No one except your daughter, of course, she confounds us all."

I was crazily proud of our daughter for her ability to fight off the vampires.

"So, your message?"

Charlie wasn't prepared for a cozy chat, he wanted the message.

"When it comes to a fight, and it will remember the Cullens are not your enemy. Nor are they Bella's."

He turned and left after this and before he closed the door I saw the two guards standing as if petrified, just like stone statues.

"Don't worry, they'll be back to normal in a few moments with no idea I was ever here. My scent is all over the building, I made sure of that."

As he left us alone once more I pondered his words,

"I was right about the Cullens I told you and it sounds like they and this Aro are not exactly friends. Do you think his friend knows who the Cullens are or will be helping Bella?"

Charlie cursed,

"Who knows what to believe here. I'm still half inclined to believe this is all some drug induced hallucination."

We were left to our own devices for a couple of days seeing only the girl Jane, or Demetri, who supplied us with water and food, even wine but no information. I asked if they had any word from Bella but got no reply. Charlie asked how long we were going to be kept prisoner here and Jane's reply was a cold,

"Better a prisoner than dead I would have thought. Don't wish your life over so eagerly Chief Swan."

Did that mean she didn't think Bella would react to Aro's threat to kill us? A part of me hoped so, I loved the idea that my daughter was confounding the king of the vampires and his minions. That she was strong and determined but a small part of me, the part that knew her best understood that she would not give us up lightly. Bella would fight for our lives, I just hoped not by sacrificing her own or her freedom.

"The Cullens."

"What?"

Charlie turned to me questioningly,

"The Cullens, the...never mind."

I had remembered what Jane's brother had said about vampire hearing so I grabbed a piece of paper and pen that had been left for us, a scrap torn from the Greek paper neither of us could read was adequate and scribbled a message to Charlie,

He mentioned the Cullens not being our enemy. Edward must be coming, he loves Bella and he will help her. Carlisle and then others are vampires too. Maybe they are enemies of these Volturi, after all they aren't human blood drinkers. If Edward comes he'll bring people with him who can save Bella and us.

Charlie grunted and grabbed the pen,

"I wouldn't trust Edward Cullen an inch and he has as much contempt for me as I have hatred for him."

I rolled my eyes ripped up the paper and dropped it, small pieces at a time into the strong wind blowing outside our window leaving a big gap between pieces so they weren't collected up and read, I could be sneaky when necessary, I was actually beginning to enjoy myself, to a degree.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Jasper**

Well, she hadn't screamed or told me to go to hell and I hadn't expected her to fall into my arms straight away. I could tell she wasn't horrified, but she was confused and felt responsible for something, guilty. The only thing I could think of was breaking up the relationship between Alice and myself, but I would explain that wasn't the case and hopefully Alice would put in an appearance at some point to underline it. I wasn't sure how she would react to the rest of the family but for now she was here with me and they weren't. The person I was most praying would not put in an appearance was Edward but, of course, that was unrealistic, now he knew Bella was in trouble he would find us and then I would discover if it was him or me she would choose.

I was hoping Bella might come back down before the others got back. I hated the thought of having to face her for the first time since declaring my love for her with Peter and Garrett standing there. Relief hit me as I heard her soft footsteps on the stairs and tried to look inconspicuous as she came back into the kitchen, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. We both spoke at once but I stopped and beckoned her to continue,

"I just wanted to apologize for running away, it was rude of me. I guess I was just a little...stunned by your words. I need to ask you something Jasper and please...answer me truthfully."

"Always Bella. I will never lie to you."

She nodded her head worrying her lip with her teeth.

"Does the family blame me very much?"

The question confused me, I certainly hadn't been expecting that!

"Blame you for what?"

"The family splintering, everything falling apart. The family was always so close, just like a family should be. I envied them, envied you all."

"I think you saw what you wanted to see Bella and the family certainly haven't fractured that much. We had disagreements and yes, some of them were about you, but no one, not even Rosalie blamed you. If anything she blamed Edward. You should understand Bella that when you are immortal things don't always look the same. We all argue, Rose and Emmett went off every few decades to live alone. Alice and I, well we understood what was happening. We aren't enemies Bella. Do you remember the number I gave you?"

She had the grace to look abashed,

"You mean the one I didn't use?"

"The one your mother did use. It was Alice's idea that I give you that number, she said you would need me one day. So you see, Alice was giving us her blessing in her own way."

I thought I might have gone too far as her heartbeat sped up and I could see the flush climbing up her beautiful neck. She took a deep breath and studied me hard.

"I need time, it's all too much for me right now Jasper. Can we just get through this weapon thing first? I'm confused and scared and I just know something is going to happen, something awful."

She had given me the opening and I couldn't back away, I had told her I wouldn't lie to her.

"You are right, something has happened, I was trying to find the opening to tell you and now...well you gave it to me. I promised I wouldn't lie to you, neither will I hide anything from you, Bella. Aro sent some of the guards to kidnap your parents. I couldn't do anything personally, I was already on my way here so I rang Carlisle and asked for his help. I don't know what went wrong, I haven't had the opportunity to speak to him again, but I got a message that they were too late, your parents had already been taken."

Bella slumped in shock and I rushed forward to take her in my arms speaking softly,

"Aro sent a message through Carlisle, he knows the Cullens could get a message to you. If you refuse to return to him and agree to work for the Volturi he will kill your parents."

She began to sob, shock combined with all the other emotions of the past few weeks had finally hit her. All I could do was hold her while she cried, trembling slightly and as the sobs subsided she allowed me to lead her to a chair and pour her a glass of wine which she held between two trembling hands and sipped slowly. She looked up at me through tear-dimmed eyes,

"What am I going to do Jasper? I have to go back, I have to do what Aro wants."

I shook my head,

"You can't Bella. If you go back and try to use your gift for him you know what will happen. Besides do you trust Aro to keep your parents alive if you do as he says? They are human, if he set them free he would be breaking his own strictest law. You have no choice but to fight him. I'll help you control your gift and then we can make our own demands."

"How, though? And what makes you think he will wait while we work on controlling my gift? He'll kill them to prove he means what he says."

"No, because killing them would take away his only lever. So long as they are alive he has a way to put pressure on you. He might use Jane on them but that isn't a permanent thing as you know, they can and will survive. You have to learn control and then finish what you started in Volterra and defeat Aro, crush him into the ground."

She laughed despite herself and I handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes,

"Me? Crush Aro? What makes you think I won't crush you and your friends by mistake? I've tried to control it but apart from stupid little victories like bending cage bars I haven't done a thing. Once that wind gets up I can't stop it or direct it, I don't even remember most of it."

"That's because you are human, a human with an incredibly powerful gift, I'm not sure why, usually gifts only reach their true potential once a human becomes a vampire, but yours? There is a way though Bella, the same way I was able to help you sleep safely in the car."

"You mean to use your gift to keep me calm? To help me sleep dreamlessly?"

"In a way, if we can use your gift and I can keep you calm you should be able to direct it at will. It won't be easy, but we can do it, Bella."

"You sound so sure."

"I am, I told you I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. My gift and yours combined make a weapon we can use against Aro. Now, what do you say?"

There was a long silence as she considered my offer and then she sighed,

"I guess I have no choice. It's the only way to save my parents and hopefully myself and everyone else around me, but I don't want you to think this means we are..."

"I won't. I'm patient Bella, I can wait for your love, just allow me to help you, for now that will suffice."

She lay a weary head against my chest,

"Somehow you are always the one, my white knight, even when you shouldn't be. Do you think Edward will find us here?"

"Probably, after all he still thinks he is in love with you."

"Like you do?"

"No, not like I do. I know I am in love with you and if I had been your boyfriend in Forks I would never have left you."

She looked up at me and I missed the feeling of closeness and intimacy immediately,

"You know, I don't think you would Jasper. Well if I'm going to vampire school then I better get some rest. Are your friends going to watch?"

I grinned,

"Hell no, they are going to be the guinea pigs, they just don't know it yet!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Edward**

I was heartily sick of this, of being treated like a child, like a foolish child at that and pretty soon I was going to explode. I had done what Esme told me to do and gone to Alaska. I met them at the airport and as we drove to Denali I told them exactly what had happened when I went looking for Bella's parents. I explained my hunt in Forks and finding the Chief's cruiser aflame on the road with no one inside.

"Why didn't you try to track them, Edward?"

Of course, it had to be Esme on the offensive as always.

"Because I had no idea how many of the guard there might be, besides at the time I thought I knew where they were taking Bella's parents. How was I to know Volterra had been destroyed?"

"We didn't expect you to fight the guard, just find out where they took Chief Swan and his ex-wife."

"She's not so ex from what I hear. Anyway does it matter? Aro will be perfectly happy to tell you where they are, after all he wants Bella there so he can hardly keep it a secret now can he Esme?"

Carlisle turned to me with a warning not to speak to Esme in that tone, Esme, Esme, it was always his precious Esme.

"Why didn't Alice ring me first? I'm Bella's boyfriend, it should have been me going to her aid, not that crazy psychopath."

"Edward, Jasper is not crazy or a psychopath and don't forget he stood by you when you fell apart after Bella left you."

"Well, that was big of him since he caused all the trouble in the first place by attacking her."

"For God's sake give it a rest Edward, you drag up that old tale every time. Bella leaving you had nothing to do with the birthday party or Jasper. If you stopped occasionally to listen to yourself you might understand exactly why she really did turn you down. You sound like a whining toddler."

I waited for Carlisle to chastise Rosalie, but he kept silent and I fumed.

"I've already decided I'm going to Italy, I'll find her and then she and I will go to Aro, wherever he is and save her parents, she'll come to her senses."

"Like Mary did?"

I stopped cold, shocked by Esme's words, how did she know about that? It was before her time with us. It dawned on me that Carlisle had told her my most painful memories and for a moment I hated him too for betraying me.

"What do you know about Mary? You weren't even with us when I knew her so all you know is what Carlisle told you and he had no right, it was my business, not his and certainly not yours. It seems to me everyone in the family knows a damn sight more than me and no one cares about my feelings."

"I care, Edward, I spoke to Alice about her decision to call Jasper instead of you. As for Esme's decision to fly back here, it was the most sensible thing to do. There is no point in your doing anything until you know all the facts and even I don't know them all, not yet at least. What I do know is that arguing among ourselves is not the way to keep Bella and her family safe and that is the object of the exercise isn't it Edward?"

 **Carlisle**

I understood my son's anger and I could have wished Esme had not decided to bring Mary up at just this juncture, but I had never told her how sensitive a subject it was with Edward so I had only myself to blame. For now I needed us all working together. Once we knew where the Volturi had set up their temporary headquarters we could find a way to get there and hope that Jasper and Bella would accept our help. I doubted however that Bella would welcome Edward with open arms, I could see no reason for her decision to leave him to have changed over the past few years. He had pined for her, had stopped his life as if waiting for her return, but there was going to be no happy reunion not now, and Edward would just have to deal with that. I would have a word with Rosalie though, Edward was going to be upset enough as it was, he didn't need to be dealing with her cutting remarks too.

Once we reached the house in Quebec I told Edward all I knew which wasn't that much. Only that Alice had called Jasper to tell him that Bella was in danger and somehow she had not only escaped from Volterra but also been party to its destruction although I didn't have all the details. He had rung me to ask for our help in protecting Bella's parents and as we were in London I had asked him to rescue them instead.

"Well, I didn't get much time did I? And of course, because Esme didn't want me stalking Bella I wasn't to know that Renee had gone back to Charlie so I wasted even more time running around in bloody Florida!"

"It's too late to worry about that now, we can't change it, Aro has Chief Swan and Bella's mother and has threatened to kill them if Bella doesn't return to him."

"I won't let her do that, not alone. I'll go back with her, I can look after her."

"Yeah? Like you did so far Eddie? Way to go. My money's on Jasper." Edward glared at Emmett and I rolled my eyes, just what I needed, more fires to put out!

"All of you, quiet, now. We will concentrate on trying to help if we can, all together as a family. So any stupid little niggles you have about each other can be put on hold. You Edward, stop thinking everyone is out to get you, and don't imagine for one minute that you can take Bella for granted. She left you once and I think she would do the same again. You had your chance son, and you blew it. All you can do is show her just how adult and mature you can be."

I could see Emmett bursting to say something, but he held it in when he saw my expression, peace would reign for a little while, but it was going to be hard work all the same.

We had nowhere to go until we found out where Bella and the Volturi were now but everyone was ready to leave at a moments notice and there was an air of expectancy throughout the house. Esme joined me in my study closing the door carefully, it being the only soundproofed room in the house, as were all my studies.

"Where is Alice Carlisle?"

"I have no idea, I didn't think to ask and she didn't say. Why?"

"Don't you think it's odd that's she is orchestrating everything from a distance? It's not like Alice to be away if she knows there is trouble."

"So long as she continues to help us when she can I'm not going to demand to know why she doesn't come home. She may have something of her own going on, it's not as if the family is in danger after all, only Bella."

"Even so, will you ask her where she is when you hear from her, for me. Tell her I'd like it if she could get home."

"Very well, I will but in exchange I would like to ask something of you Esme."

"Of course Carlisle, anything."

"Don't antagonize Edward, he's a fool but it's going to be hard enough for him as it is."

"You mean my remark about Mary don't you? After I said it I felt bad, don't worry I won't say anything else, I promise."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Peter**

Well, Bella was looking better by the time we got back, but there was still something in The Major's attitude, a kind of nervous watchfulness and I wondered if maybe she wasn't quite so sure as he was that this was true love. I'd been warned to keep any comments to myself, but it wasn't going to be easy, after all how often did I get the opportunity to get one over on him?

"Bella, you're looking good. Get some sleep? Did The Major tell you a bedtime story maybe? Rock you to sleep? Offer to be your teddy bear?"

I ducked in time to miss Charlotte's swift hand, but I knew she'd get her own back at some point, it was the blush that appeared on Bella's cheeks that made it all worth it.

"Yes thank you and thanks for helping me get away from Volterra."

"Well to be fair there wasn't much for us to do, you pretty well destroyed it without any help. I think it'll be off the tourist itinerary for a while. You've got one hell of a kick girl!"

"Talking of which Peter, we are going to teach Bella to control her gift and it will take time and patience."

"No problem, what do you need? Another cage? A few boulders?"

I should have kept my big mouth shut but, of course, the light dawned slowly and only then did I start to complain.

"Come on, she destroyed a fucking stone castle, what chance do we stand?"

"Not we Peter, just you for starters. We'll start with the easy ones first. Bella can control her weapon to an extent, she managed to bend the bars of her cage and escape so I thought we might take her out into the hills and see if we can find a cave, block the entrance, and see if she can get out, make it progressively more difficult. I'll be on the outside using my control of her emotions to help her focus, we need to be able to do it at a distance which means someone else has to be inside with Bella."

"OK, I get that, but why me? Why not Garrett, I'm sure he's chomping at the bit to be trapped in a fucking cave with Persephone."

"No, that's OK Peter, I'd hate to spoil all your fun."

"And if she buries us both under tons of rocks?"

"No sweat Peter, Persephone spent six months above ground every year."

"Gee thanks. It's the other six fucking months that worries me!"

 **Bella**

Jasper wouldn't let me do anything for a couple of days except eat and sleep, building my energy up again and being with him and his friends. I did finally begin to relax although I was still concerned about my parents. I understood that learning to control my gift was the only thing that might keep them alive. To rescue them we would have to threaten the Volturi with utter destruction which I knew I was capable of. The problem at the moment was that I couldn't control it, send it just where it was needed, or stop it once started. I was also afraid of what it might do to me If I collapsed then would my gift stop working or would it continue out of control until it had destroyed everything for miles around, including people and animals? I didn't want to use it unless I could make it like a rifle, targeted at the right place, dead center of Aro's chest preferably.

After two days, we went up into the mountains and found some caves that would serve our purpose. Jasper sat with me while I ate from a picnic hamper Cathy had prepared, sitting in the sunshine watching the sparkling skin of my companions which served to remind me they were vampires and deadly in their own right yet all of them were kind and gentle with me, even Peter when he thought no one else was looking! After eating, he and I went inside one of the caves and after a kiss from Jasper and a few words of encouragement. He hadn't pushed me at all since declaring his love for me, he and Garrett filled the cave opening with boulders scattered around on the mountainside close by.

He had told me all I had to do was concentrate as I did in the cage and see if I could move the boulders away. Peter was there just to help me keep from panicking and dig us out if there were any trouble. It was the next day before I had pushed the boulders more than a few inches stopping from time to time to drink some of the water that Cathy had sent in with me. Peter sat looking bored most of the time making shadow puppets on the rock walls.

"The way you're going we'll be old and gray before we see daylight again. You sure you bent those bars? Maybe they just rusted with old age and the citadel crumbled to dust while it waited."

I glared at him, this had been his litany for hours and I was getting just a little sick of it.

"If you're so worried push them away yourself."

"Well I could but you're the one with the kick ass gift although it isn't exactly awe inspiring right now."

"Yeah well being stuck inside here with you isn't my idea of fun either."

I felt my anger rising and turned back to the stones which began to shake slightly.

"Oh great, dancing boulders, fuck me I could have done better than that as a kid."

Something happened with those words, the cave shook and there was a terrible grinding sound, dust filling the air and making me choke but I could still hear his words in my ear, I'd show the big mouthed oaf what I could do.

I heard a terrible cracking sound like a rifle being fired over and over and felt Peter dive on top of me banging my head on the hard stone floor. I struggled against him and the noises got louder until I screamed and then everything went black.

 **Peter**

Well, she had more patience than I gave her credit for, she didn't rile easy, which is what I was here for, to get her mad. But when she finally lost it I thought the end of the world had come. The whole cave started to shake and then I heard the cracking and looking up saw pieces of stone like arrows flying through the air and the roof begin to sag. I threw myself on Bella to shield her vulnerable human body from the missiles and it took something to stop her bucking me off, but then she went limp. I expected the floor show to die away but instead it increased and the roof came crashing down burying both of us although I arched my back to take the weight and stop it crushing me down on top of her.

I knew it wouldn't be long before they dug us out and I was right. In a minute there was daylight and seconds after that I was hauled off Bella. The Major lifted her up and carried her over to a patch of grass laying her down and washing the rock dust off her face but behind me the rumblings continued for some time as I turned to look where the cave had been, a pile of jagged rocks all that was left.

"I take it all back, that is one powerful gift. Is she OK?"

"More to the point are you OK Peter? You're the one with about fifty stone shards stuck in your back."

I twisted to look then ran a hand across my shoulders, I felt like a fucking porcupine, but Garrett and Charlotte helped pull them out while I stood cursing. I was beginning to feel a little weak as venom poured from the now open wounds to soak my shirt.

Garrett threw me his jacket,

"Go hunt. We'll meet you back at the villa later."

I nodded and ran off Charlotte hot on my heels.

"What happened? We thought we were going to have to dig you out."

"I pissed Bella off, as I was supposed to I guess, and suddenly all hell let loose. I thought she was gonna get killed but thinking about it none of the shards got close to her. Even the dust hovered a few inches away, that gift is a shield and a weapon. I just hope The Major can help her control it or we are going to be in deep shit."

"He will, they just need to connect that's all."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Aro**

Setting everything up was taking a lot longer than I had anticipated. I guess after so long in Volterra I had forgotten all we had to do in order to make the citadel what we wanted and needed and now we had to do it all over again. The biggest problem was officialdom. When we took over Volterra the power was in the hands of few wealthy landowners. Money spoke volumes and those who could not be paid off were simply killed. The wealthy ran the forces of the law such as they were.

Nowadays diplomacy was necessary, of course, money still spoke loudly and this part of Greece was poorer than most. The monastery had been in ruins for centuries and as a charitable foundation we were welcomed with open arms. Especially as my family had owned the ground it stood on almost as long as it had been standing. The few people who lived in the area soon learned that if they asked no questions and kept quiet they were handsomely rewarded. The wages working on making the buildings habitable again far exceeded the money they could earn herding sheep or farming the arid land hereabouts.

Caius and Athena were extremely happy to be back in Greece, they had never liked Italy much and Marcus? Well, he liked what I told him to like. He was still my prisoner mentally if not physically although I had certain reservations about him recently. Perhaps he was just thrown by the move back home or maybe it had been the human girl who unsettled him. Since we arrived he had spent almost all his time in the cellars of the monastery which were in surprisingly good condition, along with some of the guard making them into a new if somewhat smaller archive.

His books and parchments were his only friends these days and he grieved for those, admittedly not too many, that had been lost in the devastation. I asked Felix to keep an eye on him although he had plenty to do as it was. The guard needed to make the area around the monastery secure, fit out the new chambers, guard our prisoners, and keep the business of the Volturi running. After all if the few rebel covens thought we were in disarray they would take advantage and that was not to be tolerated.

Caius came in and I could see from his expression that he was not happy, something I was, by now, quite used to.

"So Aro, where is the girl?"

"You mean Isabella? I have no idea Caius, but she will come."

"Really? It's been three weeks since she broke out of her prison and turned Volterra into a chaotic mess. You have her parents, why aren't you using them to put pressure on her to return?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then how exactly do we put pressure on her? I have spoken to Carlisle and asked him to pass on the message that if she does not return we will kill her parents but until she gets the message or finds out independently that her parents are missing there is little we can do."

"Perhaps we should put pressure on the Cullens to find her too then. Doesn't it worry you that we have no idea how she escaped from Volterra or who she had to help her?"

"You think she had help? From who exactly? Maybe she simply melted away with the humans who were rushing away from disaster."

He sneered,

"You think so? Did she also kill Secutor? She was a human Aro, despite her gift she couldn't hope to escape detection."

"What is really worrying you, Caius? Do you fear she might have been snatched by our enemies? Do you think she is waiting to pounce on us? Ruin another headquarters? If so then whoever has taken her was very fortunate to be in just the right place at the right time. A little coincidental don't you think? Besides we have no proof that Secutor is dead, he would hardly come here without the girl. Think how that would look in a man of his reputation. The world is crawling with vampires all looking for the girl, greedy for the reward. Do you really think even the Romanians or Fraternidad could hide the fact they had her from us?"

He sat down heavily and sighed,

"I don't like it Aro, somethings not right. How could she elude us for so long? Where is she?"

"Patience brother, there is no rush, we hold her parents and sooner or later she will discover that fact and bargain for their safe return."

He looked at me keenly,

"Safe return? Surely even she isn't stupid enough to believe we would allow her parents to go free?"

"Sometimes we believe what we want to believe. Besides they could always be turned and then they could go free, eventually. Her father especially would make an excellent addition to the guard, he is after all a police officer."

He sighed again and gazed out the window onto the mountainside,

"It's good to be home, Aro. Have you noticed how much more relaxed Sulpicia is? Living in that tower was no life for our mates, up here we can see our enemies more clearly. Our women can join us, become a part of the ruling council once more. Chelsea can be freed to work her magic on anyone we need. Like the Mayor of the nearby town and Marcus of course. Perhaps you should make the Swans content to be here, then we wouldn't need to have them as prisoners."

"It's certainly an idea and if we don't hear from Isabella soon I may perhaps consider it more. This move has not been all bad, the guards have been useful. I think they stagnated in Volterra with everything just so. Besides, finding out there are those more powerful than themselves makes them keen to exercise and hone their abilities. I like to think of the Volturi rising fresh and more powerful from the ashes of Volterra and perhaps we should send out a message to our enemies so they understand that."

"Oh, who did you have in mind?"

"Well let's see now...perhaps a visit to the Fraternidad would be in order. I understand they have become more confident since they heard of our misfortune, they have been recruiting openly in France and Spain. Let's send Alec and some of the guard, take out their recruiting parties, send a message that the Volturi are not to be trifled with, not even now. If they can capture one of the brotherhood even better. A show trial would be nice, it would underline everything we are trying to say. Would you like to command such an expedition brother?"

Caius

Leaving Aro I felt much better. For many years now I felt he was becoming soft, ignoring those who were like troublesome gnats buzzing around our heads. But a strong campaign with a violent end for those who stood against us was just what the Volturi needed to prove they were as powerful and determined as ever. I was happy to lead a group into Spain to grab a Fraternidad member or two. I would take Felix, Alec, Demetri, and four of the guard with me, that should be plenty. If by the time we returned, hopefully with high visibility prisoners, there was no word of the girl's whereabouts I might suggest our next campaign be targeted at the Cullens.

We may not be able to kill the Swans, but I had no compunction at killing some of Carlisle's coven. I had thought it too big to be allowed to remain, any groups that large eventually became a threat to the leadership of its world. Aro could have Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme too if he insisted, but the other two Emmett, and Rosalie could be culled. After all apart from his size they had nothing to offer. Personally I thought Esme would be better off without a pacifist husband, I had my doubts about their compatibility. She was a handsome woman with winning ways and I was always happy to show such women what they were missing at home. When I was done with her Aro could instruct Chelsea to make her loyal to one of the guard. Perhaps even Marcus, yes those two were perfect for each other. Still enough of my musings, I had work to do.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Bella**

I was never going to be able to control my gift, this cursed weapon that took control of me and knocked me out. After three attempts trapped in caves with Peter, I had blasted all of them into rubble hurt him and knocked myself out for hours at a time. Not once had I been able to call the weapon back, or stop it from wreaking havoc. It died eventually on its own and we had no idea why that was either. Jasper had tried sending me calmness but I never felt it, we decided he must be too far away yet when he joined me in Peters place my gift never materialized. We just sat there talking or in silence, it made no difference. Frustration called it out to play but more like the bar bending trick, nothing like the hurricane type destruction we both knew me capable of.

It was Charlotte who got to the heart of the matter as we sat one evening out on the villa's patio watching the sunset. I was depressed, if I couldn't get control of this gift of mine then how could I free my parents and stay away from Aro and his Volturi, wherever they were now? I was trying so hard and as Jasper had pointed out, with my gift and his to help me we should be able to control this weapon between us.

"Then what's going wrong? Maybe I will never be able to control this."

Jasper took my hand in his and squeezed it gently,

"You will Bella, we just need to figure out where we are going wrong and why you aren't feeling my emotions that I'm trying to feed you."

"Yeah you'd think seeing as how he's panting to get in your pants that he'd be able to climb inside your brain wouldn't you?"

There was a deathly silence at Peter's comment and I saw him tense,

"Sorry but it's the truth, he's crazy about her and it doesn't take a genius to work out she's confused about the way she feels. No wonder it's screwing with everything."

Jasper scowled at Peter, but I pulled at his hand so he turned back to me,

"Maybe Peter has a point. I know how you feel about me, you told me and I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what Bella? I'd never hurt you."

"I know that I'm more scared of letting you down."

I was bright red with blushes, but I'd said it now and there was no taking it back.

"I don't understand."

I knew he didn't, that was half the trouble,

Charlotte got up and dragged Peter up behind her,

"Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"Hey, they're just getting to the interesting bit, do we have to leave right now?"

She dragged him off into the darkness followed by Cathy and Garrett leaving us alone in the first glow of the moon.

"Well done Bella, what a way to clear a room."

My voice sounded bitter, but I felt a fool.

 **Jasper**

For the first time in my long life I felt lost, I had no idea what Bella meant, how could she possibly let me down? I thought I'd better try to clear this up,

"Bella, you could never let me down. I love you. If you mean the failure at controlling your gift then that's as much my fault as yours. We're both stumbling around in the dark. I don't know what turned your shield into a weapon so destructive even the Volturi couldn't survive it, but I will. You just have to give me time and in the meanwhile please just relax. Maybe if you weren't so scared, so tense and relaxed more you might be able to feel the emotions I'm sending you. It's hard for both of us but I understand how confusing all this is for you. Peter was out of order saying what he did."

She shook her head still not looking at me,

"No, he wasn't. I learned a little about Peter over the past few days, he's more perceptive than he realizes, he hides it behind a crass exterior that's all. He cares about you like a good friend should. Maybe he's right, maybe we need to work out what's going on between us before we can work together on my gift though it feels more like a curse right now."

 **Bella**

I needed time to think but whenever Jasper was around I found my thoughts were on him and I wanted a chance to think clearly. I'd been involved with a vampire before and it had not turned out well, what was to say this would be any better? Yet even as I asked myself the question I knew I was being unfair to Jasper. He was nothing like Edward and he seemed to be genuinely concerned for me and my welfare. Of course, there was one question I should ask him although I knew it was cold and mercenary.

"Jasper, there is something I need to know and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course Bella, go ahead, ask me anything."

"If I couldn't, didn't, find I could return your love, would you still help me? Go with me to save my parents if that is even possible?"

There wasn't a moment's hesitation,

"Of course. It doesn't matter what happens between us, I will always love you and do everything in my power to make you happy, including saving your parents although I'm not sure we mean the same thing when we say save them."

"I know what you mean Jasper, I'm not a fool. There is no way my parents could be allowed to leave the Volturi as human, not with all they know. Their only hope would be to become vampires, but that's better than death surely? At least I can give them that choice. I want to thank you for your honesty and now I'm going to ask you a favor. Would you give me a few days more to think about us."

He nodded gravely,

"I'll go hunting, it would be as well to be at full strength if we are going to learn control of your gift. Peter and Garrett can come with me, the girls will stay to keep you company."

"Make sure I'm safe you mean."

He smiled,

"Yes, that too. You are priceless to me, I have to keep you safe."

Saying this, he kissed me on the forehead and made for the door shouting for Peter who was there in an instant,

"We going to kick some butt yet?"

"You are coming with me, to hunt."

"Hunt? As in find a few furry critters and chow down on them? I'll pass, the coat gets caught in my teeth. Besides I like prey with a little more fight in it."

Jasper just gazed at him and Peter rolled his eyes,

"Fuck! OK, but I refuse to watch you chase bunnies or squirrels so find something worth taking down will you? The things I do for a friend. You'd better hope I don't get seen by anyone who knows me. That would be it for my reputation as a hard man."

"Just shut up and come on, if it makes you feel any better Garrett is coming along too."

Peter was still mumbling as they left but before he passed out of sight Peter turned back and winked, a huge grin on his face and I knew he was well aware why they were going off to hunt.

Cathy came in a few minutes later with Charlotte,

"Do you want us to disappear too? We can't go far, but we can give you some space."

I shook my head,

"No, sit and talk to me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, it's easy to see that The Major loves you so I guess the only question left is do you love him?"

"I...I don't...it's complicated."

"Because of Edward? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No Charlotte, that was over a long time ago, but he thought he was in love with me and look what happened there."

"This is different Bella, believe me, I know. My gift is to see relationships and I see he really loves you."

"And me? Do you see my feelings for him?"

"Of course but you must feel your own way, it's not going to work if you just choose to believe me. You have to be honest with yourself, what is it that makes you question your feelings?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

When Charlotte asked me that question I hesitated but I had no one else to talk to and somehow I knew these two would understand, after all they'd been human girls at one time.

"You know about Edward and me, but you have no idea of the things he said when we broke up for the first time, things I think stuck in my mind even though we got together again. Its one of the reasons, the main reason why I couldn't go through with it and marry him. Despite telling me, he had thought the words up just to make me see life as a human was a good thing they stuck. He told me that he was bored, that vampires soon got bored but were easily distracted. That he didn't care for me, he didn't want me. Now I know you are going to tell me the same as he did, that he was trying to protect me. That he felt I was in too much danger in his world but that makes no difference. He told me he loved me, before that and after, but which was the truth? Maybe I'm not right for a vampire, maybe there's something about me that can't hold their attention. If Alice couldn't hold on to Jasper then how can I hope to?"

Cathy mused on my words then spoke,

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself why Jasper was able to let Alice go. You see Bella, all vampires hear what it means to find your mate but who can explain to you what it really feels like? After all, hasn't your idea of what love feels like changed over the years?"

"Of course, there are different kinds of love, for our parents, your first crush on a cute boy in grade school, the infatuation you think is love when you reach your teens, I understand all that but..."

"But what does it have to do with you and Jasper? Well, think about it. When he became a vampire, and I know you already know his story so I'm not talking out of line here; he thought he was in love with Maria, but that was a sire love twisted and warped by Maria for her own ends. Then he got away from that and met Alice, the total opposite of Maria, sweet, kind, caring and she showed him another way to live. Is it odd that he should think she was his true mate? But he had no idea what it feels like to find your true mate, none of us do until it happens, but when it does Bella, believe me, there is no mistaking it. It's all consuming, you would do anything to be with your mate, to make them happy, to share a life. What you have to decide is how you feel because as Charlotte said, there's no mistaking his feelings for you."

I didn't know what to say, did I believe that Jasper loved me?...yes I did, but I was still afraid I could lose him by some stupid action or word. I just wasn't sure I was good enough for the man who declared his love for me. I could feel the warmth, the peace and contentment that drifted over me when he was near, but I was so scared of it that I almost panicked and that was the trouble. I had to allow myself to believe I was good enough, that I could hold his love.

"You know Peter was right, it will be much easier for the two of you to work together if you could decide. I know if you trusted him completely it would be easier to let him in. It might be your shield is preventing you from receiving his help because you are afraid."

"Then I guess I have to trust my feelings or we're going to be here forever and I really don't think I can stand another day trapped in a cave with Peter. No offense Charlotte."

She laughed,

"None taken, I know my husband only too well. You've done great not to murder him by now."

I decided to go for a short walk to clear my head, now I had made up my mind what I was going to do. Having done so, I felt lighter, less tense and there was anticipation and warmth in my body building as I knew the time was growing shorter until I would see Jasper again. I smiled, how had I ever thought I could refuse to believe the feelings I had the first time I saw Jasper, fighting that bounty hunter to save me? Was I as good as Alice Cullen? Why not? I wasn't a vampire true, nor was I as pretty, as sexy, or as enchanting as her. Yet, it was me he had chosen not her and if stories were to be believed then Alice had known this herself and given Jasper his freedom so he would be there waiting to help me.

Of course me being me, things had not gone according to plan. Trust Bella to mess things up. If I had rung Jasper when Tim was stalking me then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have had these episodes when my shield became a terrible weapon, my friends would still be alive and my parents wouldn't be prisoners of the Volturi. As usual I had made things fifty times worse and now, at last I had a chance to put at least a little right again.

When I got back the girls had gone although I had a feeling they had been watching me and still weren't far away. For now the time alone helped and I made myself something to eat, finally relaxing enough to enjoy my food. Then I went to take a bath before slipping on some lounge wear of Cathy's hoping that one day I might be able to repay her for all her kindness.

Looking around the small lounge, I saw a bookcase in one corner and knelt down to study the shelves. Some of the books were in French and Italian and although I knew some French, mine was purely textbook stuff but I found a couple of novels in English, Elizabeth Gaskill and reading the back of one decided it sounded interesting and took it and a glass of orange juice out into the small garden and settled myself down to wait. I wondered how long it would be before Jasper and the others came back, not as long as he had threatened I hoped. Now I knew where I was going I was eager to get started then laughed at my own excitement at the thought of seeing him again, nudging aside the small voice that whispered,

"What if he's decided he was wrong Bella?"

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the book was open on my lap and a pool of orange juice was drying on the paving at the side of my chair, luckily the glass hadn't broken when it fell. I jumped up and putting the book on the table went in to find a cloth and a jug so I could rinse off the slabs and wipe down the chair. I had just finished and was getting up when I became aware that someone was watching me.

Looking up I saw Jasper standing in the doorway a lazy grin on his face,

"I don't think Cathy actually expected you to do the cleaning."

I groaned explaining what I had done,

"It looks like you splashed yourself too."

I looked down to see an orange stain on my top which had soaked through to my bra and I closed my eyes,

"You know I had this all figured out. How I would be dressed immaculately and sitting looking casual when you got back so I could smile lightly and ask you to sit down so we could talk."

He shook his head,

"But then you wouldn't be you Bella and I like the real thing."

"You do? I guess that's just as well seeing as you are stuck with the real, clumsily human Bella."

His smile broadened and he came over to me taking the cloth and jug from me and placing them on the table before taking my hands in his and looking into my face,

"Does that mean you are willing to trust me to help you save your parents?"

"It means I trust me to be able to hold on to your love."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Caius**

With Demetri's help, it didn't take long to hunt down the Fraternidad group who were busy as ants stirring up trouble for us. Rumors were circulating that Aro, or all three of us, had been defeated but a powerfully gifted vampire who would be looking for others to join her and form a new government and had chosen the Fraternidad to recruit for her. It was clever enough to work especially as it hadn't taken long for word that Volterra was totally destroyed and the Volturi scattered.

The location of our new headquarters in Lamia was only slowly percolating through and many saw it as a last-ditch effort to rally our kind to us. For the first week, we merely watched as they continued to call on every coven no matter how small with the offer. Some were foolish enough to believe them. How little they understood our determination to retain the leadership, whatever happened and whatever it took. I wasn't prepared to go back with a few mere soldiers, no I wanted one of the leaders. I was sure as the news filtered out that we were reassembling that at least one would join the recruiting party to show how much they believed in this new start. I also wanted to know if they had any idea of the real truth about the human girl.

We split up into three groups to keep a covert watch on our enemy, Demetri stayed with me. I wanted to know the minute a leader left their stronghold. Felix took two of the guard and Alec the other two and we kept in contact by cell phone. If we could get a good haul of Fraternidad and any vampires who had decided to follow them then we could hold a court for the traitors and execute them in front of as wide an audience as possible.

It was the quickest way to prove the Volturi were still firmly in control. I was still concerned about the human girl, but I was aware that until we either traced her or she got the message about her parents there was little we could expect. Personally I wasn't at all sure we should mess around with her, she was just too powerful and I wondered if it had been sheer luck that she didn't destroy us along with the citadel.

Keeping her parents alive may become the only bargaining chip we had to save ourselves. I wasn't stupid. I knew that there were murmurings among the guard about Aro's increasing recklessness. Marcus may not be able to stand up to his brother in law, but I could and if it came to survival, I would. I had my suspicions about some of our more important gifts too, especially Alec and possibly Felix although the latter had always been Aro's most loyal adherents, however, he was also a clever man and a survivor and if I could show that Aro was headed for disaster I had a feeling he might change sides. I decided to speak to Alec first before we got back to Lamia if possible while I would try to sound out Felix without coming out and asking him directly. Unfortunately both were absent right now and I wasn't sure enough about Demetri to approach him but then we got some good news.

"Raoul is close by, I can feel it. We knew one or another of the leaders would have to make an appearance here. The Devereux coven was never going to believe such a story from an underling and they are far too cautious to make any moves without concrete evidence."

"So just what evidence does Raoul have to show them I wonder?"

"I guess we'll find out when we take him prisoner Caius."

Calling back Alec and the guards that had accompanied him I knew we would have no trouble in capturing them even though I knew that Raoul would be traveling with his own group of bodyguards. He just didn't have the capability to neutralize or shield himself and his men from Alec's gift and as we had been extremely careful to let no one know we were around it would be a piece of cake.

In fact, we did even better than I expected. We caught the group as it made its way back to the Fraternidad's headquarters and Raoul had persuaded the Devereux coven to join him so they would be coming along too. I was interested to see that the proof Raoul had with him was a film of the ruins of Volterra. It would be interesting to find out where he had obtained it because the latter part of the film actually showed the inside of the citadel, or what remained of it. We kept them docile using Alec's gift and transported them in a large furniture van driven by Felix. I left Demetri and three of the guard behind to watch the Fraternidad and see, once the news filtered through to them, what action they would take. The other two guards and Alec rode with our prisoners giving me an opportunity to speak to Felix.

I first asked him what he thought of our new home,

"Its good to be back in Greece, although it hasn't been home for centuries. I never thought I would see the citadel in Volterra reduced to rubble."

"Do you think it's an ill omen?"

He looked at me seriously,

"I don't believe in such things Caius, we make our own luck."

"Well, we didn't do so well with the human girl. That was ill-judged I think."

Again he threw me a questioning look,

"Its never wise to believe you are all powerful, it leads to complacency."

"And you think the Volturi has become complacent over the years?"

"Its not my place to think about such things, I merely follow orders, Caius."

We drove in silence for a while before I spoke again,

"You don't strike me as someone who follows orders blindly Felix."

"A good soldier takes orders unless he thinks it's going to cost him his men for no return."

"And of course, you have always been a good soldier, or I should say, commander. Have you ever thought about how you would run things if you had a say?"

Now he was wary,

"That could be construed as disloyalty."

"I doubt there's a man alive who doesn't think he could make better decisions sometimes. I know I do."

"The difference being you are one of those making the decisions in the first place Caius."

"Ah, if only that were true, we both know the power lies in Aro's hands and I worry he is becoming sloppy. After all allowing the girl into the citadel was a huge gamble that didn't pay off."

"And what would you have done with her Caius? If you had been the one making the decisions?"

"Me? I would have killed her a long time ago when she and Edward Cullen broke up. I don't think she can control that gift of hers and it will prove a curse for anyone who tries to master it, or her."

I saw Felix nod and knew he felt the same about Isabella.

"What about you Felix, what would you do next?"

"Hypothetically?"

"But of course."

"Make peace with her, a deal to keep her parents safe. Make sure the rest of our world know we are still firmly in charge, just like you are already doing..."

"And?"

I knew there was more, but he just shrugged,

"I've already said too much. Aro wouldn't like to hear I was criticizing his actions."

"Well, perhaps my dear brother won't be the one wielding power in the future, things change, dynamics alter."

"And the foot soldier waits and watches."

I knew with those words I wouldn't get anything else from him, but I didn't think his loyalty to my brother was as solid as it once had been which was good...for me.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Felix**

I had my suspicions what Caius was thinking about, I'd seen it coming over the years, especially since Carlisle left and Aro allowed him to do pretty much what he liked. Caius didn't mind Carlisle, they had been friendly enough, but I think he resented the fact Aro refused to discuss anything to do with the Cullens. From Carlisle creating his own coven to allowing Edwards human girlfriend to walk free from Volterra flaunting all our laws.

Since the girl had been brought back to Volterra the chasm between the two brothers had been widening. I was on Caius' side as far as the girl was concerned. You didn't bring trouble into the heart of your power base. That was sloppy and highly dangerous as had been proved. Now we had her parents but we couldn't kill them or we lost our leverage, nor could we allow them to go free which the girl was surely aware of, she wasn't stupid. So best case scenario, they were forced to become vampires. Well, the girl hadn't wanted to become one or she would have stayed with Cullen so she might just think death was a better outcome for them. This was in danger of blowing up in Aro's face.

I was more interested in Marcus although I never allowed the other two to discover I had any interest in him. I'd been there when Aro ordered Didyme's death and it was the only time I ever refused to carry out an order. I couldn't do it, she was innocent, sweet, kind, and gentle, always respecting the rest of us and I couldn't do it. I did think I had burned my boats with Aro after that, but something inside him changed when he was forced to murder his sister with his own hands. He seemed to think it was the best way, he even thanked me for pointing out the error in expecting someone else to carry out the deed. From that day on my loyalties were divided although I knew there was nothing I could do that would help Marcus. I thought he would crumble, destroy himself, but then I saw the diabolical part of Aro's plan. He made Marcus his puppet using Chelsea's gift to do so.

Recently I wasn't the only one becoming disgruntled with Aro's actions, I had a sneaking suspicion that at least one of the twins if not both were unsettled and if Caius could recruit them to his cause then he stood a good chance of overthrowing his brother. I just hoped if he did so he would free Marcus and allow him to finally have his revenge. There was a keen mind, a brilliant strategist there if only Caius opened his eyes and saw Marcus' potential. When I saw Caius and Alec talking together before we unloaded the prisoners I knew I'd been right, so one down, one to go, which way would Jane jump?

Personally I liked her, I understood her bitterness and tried to give her as much responsibility as I could. She had expected to be Aro's special little pet, but he saw more use in her brother's gift and, as a result, Alec got all the accolades while his sister simmered in anger and resentment. She had never forgiven Aro for refusing her permission to leave Volterra and find her mate. She'd been alone too long for a young woman, but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. So her only hope was that one day her mate would visit the Volturi and that was only a slim possibility. Most vampires gave Volterra a wide berth for good reason, Aro was known to have sudden mood swings and become easily offended resulting, in summary executions.

Avoiding the brothers once, I finished escorting the prisoners who were barely aware of their surroundings with Alec still interfering in their senses I went to see Heidi. If anyone here knew all the gossip it was Heidi and as she had a soft spot for me. We had been lovers on and off for centuries and I knew if there were any unrest she would know about it and more importantly tell me. We ended up in bed but then I was in no rush to find out what was on the Volturi grapevine and it had been a while for both of us.

Aro disapproved but what could he do? We were both too important to him and the running of the Volturi so he merely scowled if it became too obvious at any time. Laying back in her bed I asked her what the whisper was among the inhabitants of the monastery.

"Is that why you came to see me?"

I smiled down at her brushing her hair back from her face,

"How could you even think that? I missed you, after all it's been chaos here since we arrived and then I had to go hunting the fucking Fraternidad."

She wriggled up the bed and lay supported on one elbow,

"OK, well no one is happy, except those born in Greece, that we are back here in the middle of nowhere, in utter chaos. They are all murmuring about Aro's...lack of judgment in bringing the girl to Volterra knowing her gift was beyond her control. I think if Caius was to step up that...well let's just say he wouldn't find himself without support. Is that what you expected?"

I grinned and kissed her neck which was incredibly sexy,

"Let's just say that it's not altogether a surprise. What about you? How do you feel?"

"Wonderful right now but that's not what you are referring to is it? Actually I'm beginning to think Aro's had his day. What will he do with the girl's parents?"

"I have no idea, he doesn't really have many options, but we'll see. For now I have to go. No doubt Aro will be shouting for me soon and we both know he hates to be kept waiting."

Things were just as I had expected and Aro was in deep trouble although I doubt he was aware of it yet. His most trusted spy and adviser had a foot in both camps and I intended to continue like this, at least for now. I reached his new study, not as large or comfortable as the old one just as he was sending Santiago to look for me.

"Where have you been Felix? I was waiting for a report."

"I assumed you would get one from Caius."

He snorted,

"And you think I would believe anything he told me? I understand you have a good haul. Raoul himself no less! I think a show trial is just what's needed, but I want it well publicized. You have a way of contacting the covens, I want you to use it. Tell them of the trial and invite any who wish to come, tell them there will be entertainment and any coven that does not send at least one representative will be looked upon as of suspect loyalty to the Volturi. I'm sure none of them will be keen to be seen as possible traitors."

"When will the trial be held?"

"Oh let's see. Give them time to travel, let's say ten days time. Stress the entertainment, Felix. Vampires love a party."

"What is it to be? The executions?"

He waved that idea away with a dismissive hand,

"No, they are merely secondary. If Isabella isn't here by then I will have her parents given to some newborns for sport."

I didn't think Caius knew of this so after leaving Aro I "managed" to meet him in one of the corridors, still open to the sky, looking busy.

"Felix, you are in a hurry. Do you have important business? My brothers business perhaps?"

I feigned uncertainty and then shrugged and explained the trial and invitations before casually mentioning the "entertainment"

"What? Is he mad? We need them alive, at least until we know what she's going to do. We have no idea where she is or who is helping her. Do not speak of this entertainment, there might well be a change of plans."

"Very well, but if Aro asks?"

"You got the order from me. He doesn't run the Volturi single handed curse him."

"Are you quite sure about that? He might argue the point."

"Yes, he might, at least for now."

I watched as Caius strode angrily down the corridor towards Aro's study and wished I could be a fly on the wall, but I had matters to attend to and merely carried on towards my original destination.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Jasper**

I was relieved although I could tell from Bella's emotions when she saw me that she was calm. She had made her decision, although until she spoke those last few words I hadn't been sure her love for me had won out. Looking into her eyes, I could see it shining and I made a silent vow never to see it dimmed through any action of mine.

"I think there's more chance of me disappointing you, to be honest, maybe we'll both take a while to get over that. In the meantime if you like to change I'll take you out to dinner."

She looked down at the orange juice stain on her top and groaned then looked up a little flushed,

"Is this a date?"

"Well, we should make things official, after all you said..."

She nodded,

"I know, OK just give me a few minutes."

She ran upstairs and I grinned,

"I had always loved Bella's energy, her way of making everything seem so normal. As if we were two humans going on our first date, not a world-weary blood-soaked vampire taking the human he was crazy about for hopefully the first date of thousands. But, I was getting ahead of myself and needed to take it slowly so I didn't put too much pressure on her.

When she came back down I saw she had not only changed but showered too, some water droplets running down the neck of her shirt in the V between her breasts and I couldn't help but stare. As a blush appeared rising up her neck, I dragged my gaze back to her face and apologized,

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"Really? It didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Now it was my turn to feel like an embarrassed school boy so to cover being caught out I took her hand and we walked along the country road leading into the town and a restaurant. As we stopped outside one taking a pavement table, she suddenly froze,

"Oh, I should get a takeout. You don't want to sit here watching me eat and I hate being watched."

"I noticed and I promise not to stare, I'll even join you."

She looked at me a little suspiciously as I took the menu and studied it before offering it to her,

"It's in Italian, would you like me to order for you?"

She nodded smiling at me,

"Thank you but really there's no need..."

I reached across the table to take her hand in mine,

"Yes, there is Bella. I want us to be an ordinary couple on our first dinner date, I promise you it will be fine."

She still looked dubious, but I ordered for both of us, including a carafe of red wine and when it came I poured two glasses.

"Are you...?"

"I'll pretend it's something else. Now pick up your glass and let's toast our new romance."

Again she blushed and each time she looked more ravishing but she clinked glasses,

"Our new romance."

She watched me as I took a sip of wine, it wasn't as bad as I had expected, the food would be more difficult, but I would find a way to rid my body of it later.

We ate in silence, Bella watching me, whether she thought I would keel over or suddenly collapse I have no idea, but she ate her own dinner and managed a dessert which I passed on although I did have a second glass of wine which seemed to amuse her. As we walked back the conversation turned quite naturally to her gift and her parents.

"They'll know I'm alive won't they?"

"I would think Aro will have told them yes."

"Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"For what exactly? You didn't fake your death. You were kidnapped by the Volturi, you couldn't have gotten word to them, Bella. I would think they will be delighted."

She nodded and smiled at me threading her arm through mine and moving closer until I could feel her body pressed against mine.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"For what? I haven't done anything yet."

"Yes, you have. You told me you loved me when you had no idea I would ever reciprocate, you promised to help me get my parents from Aro and..."

She hesitated,

"You drank two glasses of wine just for me. Not to mention that prawn linguine."

I swept her a bow then pulled her close again,

"I would do anything for you, Bella. You only have to ask."

"I know Jasper and that's what scares me, I don't want such power."

"It's what comes with love Bella, power over each other, its what makes it so very precious. Having the power and knowing when and how to use it, to make the other happier and never to make them sad."

 **Bella**

Walking along arm in arm with the sexiest man in the world seemed like a dream. I was sure he had an idea how I felt about him, after all he could feel my emotions, but then he turned to look at me stopping for a second to do so.

"You think I have the advantage don't you? That I must know how you feel about me."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't, but I need you to understand that when it comes to your feelings for me I'm lost. I have never felt these emotions before and I'm drowning Bella but its the most wonderful feeling in the world. I just want to believe this is your love for me and not my emotions towards you being reflected back on me."

I moved closer until our lips met and heard him swallow convulsively then forced his lips open very gently and tasted him, it was better than any wine and much more intoxicating. As he pulled me closer I felt his cold hard body against mine, his strong arms around me pushing me even closer as he groaned,

"God Bella you have no idea how much I have wanted this. Dreamed about it. I love you darlin'."

We stayed like it for some minutes as the hunger grew then slowly subsided until we could bear to part just enough to continue or walk back to the villa.

"Jasper, there's something you need to know."

"Does it matter right now?"

"I think so after all you're a man and you've had plenty of experience with women."

"Whoa, please don't think I'm going to expect you to climb into bed with me just like that. I understand you need time to be sure and I would never pressure you."

"And that's one of the reasons I love you Jasper but I think it's only fair that I tell you...well...I've...I've never..."

He silenced me with his lips and when he broke away seconds later he whispered in my ear,

"I understand Bella and I'm just selfish enough to say that I'm glad. Glad that hopefully in time I will be your first, your last, forever. But you are in control, I will only do whatever you are happy and comfortable with. I promise you I will never force you or pressure you into doing anything you aren't happy with. Trust me, Bella, please."

"I do Jasper, I do."

"Right then let's get back and I warn you the others will be waiting and I can't speak for Peter, you've learned by now that he is something of a loose cannon."

I giggled nervously,

"Yeah I got that, but I like him. He's a loyal friend to you Jasper, they all are and I am grateful to them for helping me. They didn't need to and it puts them in danger."

"Peter prefers danger, he always says it makes him feel alive. As for Garrett, he's another good friend and when you are immortal having good friends is very important, as is having a mate and hopefully now I have both."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Jasper**

There they were, waiting for us and I could see from the smiles on the girls faces that they understood that Bella and I had reached some kind of understanding. Leaving her for a minute to use the bathroom and then come back to tell the girls about our date I went round the back of the villa to rid myself of the meal and wine only to find Peter grinning when I turned back.

"Romance can be a bitch, especially when your mates a human. So, how did it go? Did you get to first base? Second maybe? A little sultry sex under the stars? Come on Major give me something."

"No comment."

He groaned,

"You sound like a second rate fucking politician. Some friend you turned out to be."

I ignored him and went back to the others rinsing my mouth out in the kitchen sink on the way.

Bella was sitting on the swing seat on the patio and gestured for me to join her leaning close to me and taking my hand in hers much to Peters amusement.

"Definitely second base I'd say."

We just ignored him although Bella blushed a little much to his amusement, it seemed we were giving him a field day! The girls, on the other hand, were just content to see us together and I wondered if now we would be able to work together to control her gift.

"I guess we should experiment some more on my gift but please, no more caves with Peter."

"Amen to that. I'm beginning to feel like fucking Gizmo. I'll be screaming "Bright light, bright light" next."

Cathy looked at Charlotte who rolled her eyes,

"One of Peters more endearing qualities, he loves the film Gremlins."

"You listen to me, those little critters chomping on people are great, especially the cute one with the Mohican haircut."

We decided to try again the next day only this time Bella could try her gift on a pile of rocks but when we got to the spot the next day we found someone, mentioning no names, of course, had stuck a scarecrow made up to look like Aro Volturi on top.

"I thought it might give you more incentive Bella."

She grinned at Peter's joke, she seemed in a lighter mood today after sleeping better. I had monitored her emotions all night as always but this time after a long and lingering kiss and cuddle that had me thinking things I really should be reining in for now. At first she just sat looking at it, nothing happening.

"Come on Bella you can do better than that. Think about the cave."

She shook her head,

"It's not the same, I don't feel like there's any danger. My gift only seems to work if I'm angry or scared and right now I'm neither."

Garrett suggested I could help out there by projecting fear or anger onto Bella and although it wasn't something I relished I understood that until Bella could bring her gift into play there was no way of experimenting at controlling it. I agreed reluctantly although Bella didn't seem to be at all worried about me using my gift on her which was a good thing. Deciding anger would work as well as fear I had to generate it in my own mind which wasn't too difficult, I just thought about Maria, the thought of her could always bring me to boiling point!

It didn't take long to see the effects, within minutes the rocks were beginning to move and the more anger I projected the more they moved before suddenly flying in all directions, some in broken jagged shards while other whizzed around as if caught in a vortex. We all ducked as the missiles flew around our party and then Charlotte nodded, the signal for me to withdraw the anger. If the stones fell then it would be a failure but having engendered fear in Bella's mind, it fed upon itself sustaining her gift.

I concentrated on calming myself and projecting it on Bella but nothing happened and the speed and violence of the stones were becoming so crazy the very air was being turned into tornadoes that were getting closer to our party and although they wouldn't kill us they could cause serious short term damage. I felt myself buffeted by one of these funnels full of spinning stone shards and one of them ripped into my arm, but I kept concentrating on Bella and eventually the maelstrom began to calm and Bella collapsed to the ground before I could reach her. I picked her up looking at the pale skin, the bruises under her eyes and thought she looked more like one of us than a human, but then she had undergone a terrible ordeal.

Carrying her back to the villa I lay her on the bed to sleep off the effects of her gift while Charlotte pulled out the shards that had hit me before the funnel collapsed. Peter who had come in to check Bella was OK shook his head,

"You do not want to piss her off Major, but at least you got through to her."

"Not in time, I didn't help her control it, just to send her to sleep and allow it to collapse in on itself. We need to be able to communicate with each other so I can calm her just enough that she can control it, direct it in the right direction, at the right people."

"Yeah I get it but just how long is that going to take Major? Aro isn't going to take months to find us or lose patience and kill her parents."

"I know Peter, but I don't know what else to do."

 **Bella**

When I woke up I knew we had made a breakthrough, but it wasn't happening quickly enough to be of any use. I hadn't controlled my gift, far from it, the only thing I had done was to call it back and then only slowly, far too slowly. Cathy who was sitting with me smiled,

"How are you feeling?"

"Did I kill or maim anyone?"

"NO, just a few superficial cuts that's all."

"I guess I should be thankful for small mercies then. There must be something we can do, some way of getting closer so Jasper's gift is able to communicate with me more strongly, quicker."

As I said the words I suddenly knew the answer, of course, there was a way of becoming closer to Jasper, the most natural way in the world but was I prepared for that yet? I loved him, of course, I knew that without a moments hesitation but to take our relationship to the next level? That was a big step for me, after all I was a virgin and Jasper was a man of the world. He knew everything and I knew nothing at all, only that I found him incredibly sexy and my body reacted in ways it had never done before.

I took a deep breath,

"Cathy, could I ask you a personal question?"

She smiled,

"Of course Bella."

"How old were you when you first slept with a man? Was he older than you? More experienced?"

Her smile became broader,

"I'm not sure my answers will help you very much Bella, when I was growing up girls of noble families were married quite young and usually to much older men. Sex wasn't easy between two young people, not without the risk of falling pregnant and being shamed. But I'll tell you anyway, I was betrothed to the younger son of the Duke of Suffolk when I was ten and we were to be married when I was twelve but he became sick and died. After that my father betrothed me to his older brother as we were gaining in seniority, he and I wed when I was thirteen. He was my first and only lover and not a very good one although at the age of twenty he had plenty of experience and had been married once before although his first wife died in childbirth."

"Did you have any children?"

Her smile dimmed a little,

"Yes, I had a son who died four days after his birth which was not uncommon in those days and a daughter who grew up to be a lady in Waiting to Catherine Parr but that was after I became a vampire."

She was right, it hadn't helped me much, this was one step I would have to decide on for myself and not just because it would bring us as close as a man and woman could be which should help with controlling my gift. I wanted to be sure I was doing it for the right reason but I was kidding myself, of course, I wanted him, what woman wouldn't? It was just taking that first embarrassing step.

 **I just want you all to know that the only reason I am not posting as regularly as usually is because I'm still having chest problems. As soon as I can I promise to get back to normal. Thanks Jules xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Jasper**

Bella still looked pale when she came downstairs with Cathy, the rest of us had been out in the garden discussing our options, or more accurately Bella's options.

"If you two can't get your acts together and control this gift then we're all going to end up vampire sushi!"

Peter was right, but I felt we had finally made a start, I had been able to stop Bella's gift once started, but we had to find a way to control it with her consciously doing it or nothing on earth could save her parents. As we talked around in circles becoming more and more frustrated when no one had a better idea than the one we were working on now my phone rang and I found myself talking to Carlisle.

"Jasper, there are a few things I need to clear up with you, the most important being that we, the family, are on your side and we want to help Bella. Aro has been in touch constantly wanting to know if I have spoken to you or know where you are. He's becoming impatient and I think if you have some way of saving Bella's parents you should seriously think of putting it into practice. We want to help although you have no reason to believe that with my friendship with Aro but you know we were very fond of Bella so please at least ask her if she would be willing to accept our help."

"What does Alice say? What has she seen?"

"I have no idea, nor do I know where Alice is right now. She rings in with intelligence from time to time, but we have no idea where she is or who she is with."

"And Edward? Is he keen to save Bella's parents? Only he didn't do too well the last time."

"I understand your scorn, he didn't seem to understand the urgency but at the same time he did go straight to Florida to save Bella's mother, he had no idea that her parents were back together. I admit Edward is a fool who is still in love with Bella, but he could be useful to you."

We could do with the numbers although how much good they would be I had no idea.

I promised to speak to the others and call him back but before I could do that I got another call from Alice regarding the Cullens.

"Jazz I've seen something. Unless you take the Cullens under your protection they will be killed or swallowed up by the Volturi. Caius wants Esme for a mistress and Rose and Emmett dead."

"And what about you Alice? What does the future hold for you? And where are you?"

"I can't tell you yet but I am in the best place to pick up the gossip of the Volturi and I can tell you that they are going to fracture, not all the brothers will live, but there are still too many decisions in flux to tell you who or how. Is Bella OK?"

"We're getting there Alice. Have you seen how we find a way to control her gift?"

"I would have thought that was obvious but you men are always so gallant, so slow. Still never mind, everything will work out in the end, or at least it should unless the future changes and that is always possible as you know."

I sat Bella down and told her of the two phone calls, keeping my promise never to lie to her,

"So it's up to you if you want the Cullens here to help but remember that means Edward too."

I know there was a hint of jealousy in my voice, but I couldn't help it, I didn't want him anywhere near Bella, not now.

"Do you think Carlisle might be able to discover why my shield turned into a weapon like this?"

"He might, we could ask him."

"Oh great! The famous Dr Carlisle Frankenstein lives again."

I shot him a warning look and he subsided, Peter didn't like the Cullens, or rather he didn't like their lifestyle and Carlisle's outlook, but that was just tough.

We decided to try another experiment the following morning and as we had all sustained some injuries that had by now healed the others decided to hunt again, having to range much further but still being able to return by dawn. I had gone off while Bella slept to assuage my own thirst and was looking forward to an evening alone together but once the others had left Bella cut into my reverie,

"Why do you think Alice won't tell you where she is?"

I hesitated then continued,

"I have a theory. Alice knows what's going on and not only through her visions. I think she is in a position to hear the plans or some of them."

Bella's eyes widened,

"You think she's in Volte..I mean with the Volturi?"

"I think she is close enough to them to be able to spy, but I doubt they know she is there, or at least I doubt the brothers know if they did then she wouldn't be passing information to us."

"What if they forced her to?"

"Then she would find a way to warn me."

"So what is she doing with them?"

"I have no idea and Bella please don't tell anyone else about this, I'm not sure everyone would understand and Peter never did trust her."

We sat together on the sofa looking out across the mountains and Bella laid her head on my shoulder, her hand warm on my thigh and I felt myself responding although I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"Tell me about mates Jasper. I really want to understand. Edward told me they are bonded for eternity."

"You're asking the wrong man Bella. I got it wrong twice remember."

"So, third time lucky?"

Her hand strayed a little further and I groaned slightly,

"Well, I guess there's one way to find out. They say once two vampires are mated fully there is nothing that can tear them apart. But then you aren't a vampire Bella so it's a risk on my part. Become mated to a human girl who might decide she doesn't love me after all."

"I could have been, though. I often wondered why Edward refused to let James venom change me. Do you think he was scared that I might find out I wasn't his mate afterwards?"

"I would have let you change Bella, so I could have you at my side for eternity. I would have taken the chance."

"So you'd change me?"

 **Bella**

Jasper didn't reply and I wondered if I had said something out of place, he looked as if he were deep in thought then he turned to me and I saw hesitation,

"Bella, this is going to sound crazy, but I think I might know why your gift has evolved into a weapon. Usually, a humans gift only becomes more powerful once they are transformed and it doesn't evolve."

"But I'm still human Jasper."

"Are you? How can you be so sure? You were bitten by James, he injected his venom into your body. What if Edward didn't get it all out? What if he left just enough in there to work its magic slowly?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Well I know it's possible to slow down the transformation by using less venom, it was a torture Maria used. By gauging the amount just right, it was possible to stretch out the burning to weeks so what if a small amount of venom was left in your system and something kick started it?"

"Like what though?"

"I don't know. A trauma?"

"The car accident?"

"No, I don't think so, it was too long ago although the transformation could have been going on at a microscopic level. But the explosion, the terror of that might have accelerated it and turned what was simply like a poltergeist into a fully fledged weapon of mass destruction."

"So you think I'm becoming a vampire anyway but very slowly?"

He shrugged,

"It's just a theory, but it covers all the facts. We could run it by Carlisle, see what he has to say. I should ring him, tell him where we are, he and the rest of the family could join us."

As he took his phone out of his pocket I laid a hand over it,

"Can it wait until morning? There's something very important to me and it can't wait, after all I don't know how long I have if you are right."

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all our readers in the United States.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Jasper**

Bella was nervous and it transmitted to me as I put my phone on the table,

"Of course Bella, whatever you need."

She took a deep breath and I felt a stab of apprehension as she spoke again,

"I just wanted some time alone with you. I've been hoping we might get time to …...talk and..."

Instead of continuing she took my face between her warm hands and kissed me and this time her tongue was more demanding and as we continued to kiss I felt the rest of my body respond, God she was beautiful! When she finally pulled back she was breathless and pink,

"Now that is something I have never experienced before. My heart was racing and I really didn't want to stop."

Her hands slid under my shirt and I gasped as I felt her warm hands caress my back and sides.

This was pure heaven, as if her fingers were gossamer, each touch igniting a fire under my cold stone skin. She pulled me closer and her breasts were crushed against me, the feel of the thin lace of her bra like an electric shock but in my mind I wondered what it would feel like if there were no clothes between us, just her warm soft skin against mine.

As we continued to kiss she pulled her hands free and moved back a little and I gave a groan of disappointment only to find she had merely given herself room to attack the buttons that ran down the front of my shirt and as each one came undone I felt myself stiffen more and more, it was almost painful now, the need growing into a monster with a life of its own. She pushed my shirt from my shoulders and I struggled to pull it off discarding it on the floor and tensing as her fingers trailed down my chest to my belt buckle. A part of me wanted her to continue, the part inhabited by the monster but the other part wanted this moment, this emotion, need, desire, and tension, to last forever. Would she go any further? If she did was this to be the night? Or would she find herself unable to give herself to me at the last moment? Then she pulled away again and I felt the monster inside screaming its disappointment and greed for more.

I waited listening to her heartbeat which was not as fast as I would have expected but her breathing was, thick with passion and I prayed she would continue. She looked at me and I noticed the blush had spread, not only up her cheeks but down her neck and leaning forward I kissed that beautiful swans neck, running my tongue along the skin just above the carotid artery the scent of her blood heightening my desire for her but not my thirst. She lifted my hands and pressed them against her breasts through the shirt she wore. She was aroused, I could feel her nipples hard through the thin material and fighting for control I fumbled with the buttons but impatience and frustration took over and I ripped the front of her shirt open, the buttons flying across the room like miniature missiles only to drop to the floor after hitting the far wall. Now all that stood between us was that thin strip of wispy lace and like the buttons it couldn't withstand my strength and fluttered to the floor the lace torn and flapping slightly.

From there it was mere seconds until we were both naked on the floor in the villa her hot body crushed against mine, the scent of her desire drenching my senses and unable to control myself any longer, the pain too much to bear I began to enter her then stopped suddenly remembering she was a virgin. I used my gift to ease the pain as I found myself fully inside her, the heat of her body scorching my own. I did my best to take my time but this was a hunger like nothing I had ever experienced before, it overtook me, control went out the window. Simple desire, the love for this woman took over ensuring that my mate got all she could from this first sexual encounter between us before allowing my own release and I cried out as I came inside her, claiming her my own as she shuddered beneath me crying out my name over and over, music to my ear.

Within minutes I felt her moving beneath me, she wasn't ready to call it a day and with a heartfelt thank you for a vampire body I was able to satisfy her again, this time having greater control of my own body enabling me to concentrate on bringing her to the very brink over and over. She was begging for release before finally allowing myself to climax along with my mate. This time I rolled over to hold her in my arms as she lay spent and panting before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, her emotions warm and satisfied. This gave me time to study my own emotions and I knew that whatever I had felt for Maria and Alice it hadn't been love, not the love of a mate in any case.

I would do anything for this precious woman in my arms, even die for her if necessary but I would never allow anyone to hurt her or come between us. Peter and Charlotte had both told me some years ago that when you find your true mate nothing else would ever matter as much again, that they filled a dark hollow in your soul and flooded it with light and warmth. I had thought the hunger for Maria was love but it was mere lust while the desire I had at one time for Alice was merely that, desire. This was all consuming and I knew I would never look at another woman again, Bella was everything I could ever need or want.

By the time Bella woke, an hour later, I had wound myself up into a frenzy of doubt. What would I do if she didn't feel the same way? What if she decided that she had made a terrible mistake? How could I live if she rejected me? My very sanity hovered on a knife edge, my future in the hands of the sleeping beauty in my arms. Slowly I felt her emotions swirl around and then she opened her eyes lazily gazing up at me and smiled,

"For a moment I thought this was just a dream but it was real, you're real, and you are here with me."

I felt panic well up in her as she clutched my arms holding me tight,

"Tell me this is real, that this all consuming love I feel for you is that of a mate? Tell me you will never leave me Jasper."

I saw her lip quiver and couldn't bear her to be so concerned so I bent down and kissed her slowly and lazily, a lovers kiss not a passionate one then spoke,

"You are mine Bella Swan, for all eternity and I will never let you go."

 **Bella**

I hadn't known what to expect, sure I'd heard, read and seen plenty of so called love scenes but I had no idea what it would feel like. I had been apprehensive of the pain I expected to feel when Jasper took my virginity but it had been trifling. Washed away by the wonderful feelings that had followed, like an incoming tide of passion that crashed over me like waves on a beach, each bigger than the last, each more exquisite. I found myself greedy for more until finally my body could take no more. I was floating in a warmth that seemed to have been ignited within my chest, where my heart was.

That was Jasper's place now permanently, in my heart, and I knew no one else could ever make me feel that way. I was his and he was mine but I had to hear it from his own lips before I could relax and enjoy the closeness that I knew would never leave us. I had experienced him as a human, how much more wonderful could it be as a vampire? Well I hoped one day soon to be able to answer that question.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Carlisle**

I told the others of my conversation with Jasper and that I was waiting for him to call me back. Of course, that started Edward off as I should have expected. He was incensed that we should need Jasper's permission to go to Bella's aid.

"Just who the hell does he think he is? Bella was my girlfriend, not his. If he couldn't make a go of it with Alice then that's his own fault, no reason for him to go sniffing around Bella. After all look what happened last time."

I found I was losing patience with my son at last,

"Edward, he is there. He helped Bella to escape the bounty hunters and the Volturi. Now his friends are more than capable of keeping her safe, I offered our help as mediators. After all Aro and I are friends so perhaps we can come to some agreement. He must know by now that he will never be able to hold Bella although he does have her parents so there is leverage."

"Well, Bella is intelligent enough to understand she will never get her parents back, not as humans anyway. Besides I am a far better person to help her with the Volturi, now I know all the details."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett sighed in exasperation, but it was Esme who finally spoke,

"Edward you have already been in contact with Aro and he told you that unless you had Bella he had no interest in speaking to you. Don't you think if Bella had been willing to go back to the Volturi she would already have done so? It seems to me you don't know how to take no for an answer. Bella isn't interested in you. Now if she is involved with Jasper then that is her choice, her right, and you need to move on. Find yourself someone new, who knows it might be third times the charm. I'm not even sure it would be a good idea to take you with us to help, you always end up causing bad feelings and Bella needs help not fighting between you and Jasper."

"Fighting? I wouldn't fight the barbarian, besides which if Bella sees him in his true light, the real Jasper Whitlock beneath the mask he wore as Hale she would probably run screaming."

"Straight into your arms no doubt Edward? God, you are deluded! Wake up, she saw Jasper when he was teaching us to fight, she's not scared of him. She'll probably be more scared to see you stalking her again."

"Rose that's enough, Edward you have to accept that Bella isn't coming back to you and the best thing you can do now is to offer her your help as a friend, son."

"What about Alice? Do we know where she's hiding out or why?"

"No Emmett, but I'm sure she has her reasons. Now I know the Volturi have set up a new headquarters in Lamia Greece so I suggest we fly out there. That way we will be ready to give our help whenever it is wanted."

Esme looked at me warily,

"Are we going to fight the Volturi?"

"Not if I can help it, I'd rather settle things through diplomacy if possible and I know Aro would really prefer not to get into any more situations that might lead to more damage. He has lost one home I doubt he wants to tempt fate. I'm more worried for Bella, if her mind shield has become a weapon then there is something very strange going on, for a gift to change so completely is unprecedented. And if it is as dangerous as it seems then she could well become a danger to both herself and all those around her. It might be a perilous journey, are you sure you want to get involved Rose? Emmett?"

Emmett stood up looking annoyed,

"Hey Bella was our friend too, or at least mine and if I can help her or Jazz in any way then count me in."

Rose had been looking at me puzzled,

"Do you have any theory about this? I've heard of gifted humans becoming more powerful when they become vampires but for a gift to totally change while the human is still human and become so powerful, well it's unheard of isn't it?"

I nodded,

"I've never come across a human with the kind of weapon Bella has. Come to think of it I can't remember a vampire with such a destructive gift, even Benjamin's isn't that powerful and he manipulates natural elements, he doesn't conjure up destruction from nothing. I wonder if Aro wants the gift or to find out how it came into being."

"Well either way doesn't bode well for her does it? Or her parents. I think we should go now. We have no idea how long it will be before Aro loses patience and decides to act."

"True Rose, I think you are right and that way when Jasper calls back we can tell him we are on our way."

I watched Edward and saw the sneer flit across his face so decided I had to do something or he could make things very difficult for all of us, Bella too.

So I called him back asking Esme to make the travel arrangements while I dealt with something.

"Sit down Edward, I think it's time you and I had a chat."

He sighed and threw himself into the chair with exaggerated impatience,

"Please don't give me the "be a team player" talk, Carlisle, I know it by heart."

"Has it ever occurred to you why that might be?"

He rolled his eyes,

"No? Perhaps because for far too long I allowed you to believe you were more important than anyone else in the family."

"I am, I was your first, your best transformation."

"You really believe that don't you Edward? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, you aren't. You are no better than anyone else in this family and I am no longer prepared to tolerate your attitude, especially where Bella is concerned. You never seem to learn your lesson where girls are concerned. Mary loved you enough to set you free yet you pursued her across half the continent before finally accepting what she told you was true, are you going to do the same with Bella?"

He looked shocked, he hadn't known that I was aware of the way he pursued Mary nor was he aware of the connection between the two women and I wasn't about to tell him. I had watched Mary and her descendants and when Edward fell for Bella I had wondered if this time he might be right. Alas he wasn't and it had taken me some time to understand he never would, that Edward thought he was perfect and that anything wrong was the fault of others.

"You will leave Bella alone."

"But you were the one who said I should believe in myself, in my ability to overcome the urge to drink her blood for something better."

"Yes I did but I was wrong in the words I used, you thought I meant Bella was destined for you. None of us knows what the future holds for us, not even Alice, or she and Jasper would still be together. You can come and help Bella in any way you can, but you will not upset her or try to persuade her to return to you, she made her choice and you must respect that. Do you understand?"

He looked like a sulky schoolboy for a moment and my hand itched to treat him like one but then it cleared and he nodded,

"OK, I understand, but I'm not sure I'll be coming back with you when this is all over. I think I'd be more appreciated by the Volturi."

"That's up to you son, but I wouldn't be too sure of that. Aro wanted you at one time, but he has moved on now and you might find you are no longer so valuable. There will always be a place here for you whether you choose to make use of it or not."

"The family used to be fun, what happened to it, Carlisle?"

"It evolved. You brought Bella in and she changed us all, for the better I like to think. She showed us that we had been complacent. Ready to pat ourselves on the back for being such perfect vampires, living in harmony with the humans. Sometimes you need someone like that to show you the error of your ways and now we are going to help her, all of us."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Aro**

Of course, my dear brother was like a fox who had been left the run of the hen house when he returned with not only various rebels who had joined the Fraternidad but Raoul himself, quite a catch I was forced to admit myself. He would be our piece de resistance for the show trials. Luckily we now had several of the underground wine cellars once used by the monks in which to keep our prisoners with some of the Volturi guards to watch over them. We knew it wouldn't be wise to hold them for too long, Volturi justice was swift and violent so we decided on a weekend two weeks from hence and the invitations went out immediately but then Caius dropped his surprise on me.

"We've had no luck with drawing the girl out so it's time to put the pressure on."

"Oh? And what exactly do you suggest dear brother?"

"Suggest? Nothing, I've already put it in motion, put a small addition to the invitations, not that I thought you would balk at my suggestion, I was merely saving a little time."

I glared at him suspiciously and he handed me one of the heavy cream invitation cards embossed with the Volturi crest. At the bottom had been added a single line.

"Human executions also a possibility, if not a new gift to showcase."

I threw the card down furious,

"Why Caius? You know we need Bella's parents to draw her back."

"So you keep saying but it's already been several weeks and what do we have to show for it? Precisely nothing, this way your human either returns to us or becomes responsible for the death of one of her parents. You can choose which one if it makes you feel any better."

"You had no right to do this without consulting me first Caius."

My words came out in a quiet hiss he knew meant I was livid with him, but he merely smiled,

"Actually I did, we always allowed a decision backed by two of us and Marcus agreed with me on this occasion."

That stopped me in my tracks, Marcus had said nothing to me about this. Chelsea bound him to me so how did he make such a decision without consulting me? Unless of course Caius had tricked him in some way, something I wouldn't put past my dear brother.

After Caius left I went looking for Marcus but he was conspicuous by his absence. He wasn't in the new archives in the wine cellars or with our prisoners also housed down here, nor was he in the room that had become his by choice close to the cellar entrance so I called for Felix and ordered him to track Marcus down. He frowned,

"He went into town to pick up some ink and other things he needed along with Athenadora."

"Marcus went shopping? And you didn't think that at all odd?"

"No, why should I? Everyone is busy trying to get this place together and even in Volterra he used to go to Pisa on occasion, besides he's with Athenadora, it's not as if he's alone. Do you want me to tell him you are looking for him when he returns?"

"Yes, the moment he returns I wish to see him."

 **Felix**

That had been close although we knew Aro was likely to react badly to Caius addition to the invitations which is why Marcus decided it might be a good idea for him to be unavailable for a while. Personally I was quite surprised that Aro hadn't noticed Marcus' change in attitude slight though it had been. Chelsea had warned him about giving himself away, but it had been hard for him to continue to act subservient to the man who murdered his mate.

Before he left he had asked me to organize a meeting with the girls parents so with Alec's help we made it possible although I waited outside just in case anyone not authorized to be here came on the scene. It meant I heard his conversation and I knew when it came to the showdown Marcus' attention would be on saving these two humans and killing his brother in law. The Volturi's day was fast coming to an end and I wasn't sure what would take its place, only that Aro was not going to be involved in its future.

I had leaned against the door with Alec while Marcus spoke to the humans listening curiously. They had sounded apprehensive as he introduced himself once more.

"We know who you are, we saw you with Aro."

"Yes I know but I'd rather you didn't go away with the impression that he and I are friends, or even working to the same ends."

"Really? And why would we believe anything you have to say?"

"I'm hoping that you will when I tell you that Aro, my brother in law, murdered my wife, his sister to stop us leaving Volterra and has kept me bound to him using a gifted vampire for centuries. Now at last allegiances are changing and I am being released. The only act I wish to perform would be revenge for the death of the woman I loved and still love. I want to destroy my dear brother-in-law a piece at a time and stopping him from laying hands on your daughter again is a part of that revenge. I will also do all I can to stop him taking your lives, but you have to trust me."

"Nope."

It was Bella's father and this word sounded final, but he was interrupted from saying more by her mother,

"If we trust you, can you save Bella?"

"Your daughter doesn't need my help to stay safe and I rather fancy she is already with the only person who can help her."

"You mean Edward Cullen? I thought it was over between them, but then I found a phone number, still that wasn't him so..."

"Renee, stop babbling for a minute. Edward Cullen? Please tell me she's not relying on him for help, I don't trust that boy any further than I could throw a Buick."

Marcus laughed, a strange rusty sound, before answering,

"It seems we have that much in common then, no I do not mean Edward Cullen although the Cullen family are not your enemies, if they can help then they will I'm sure."

"So who else can we trust according to you?"

"If I give you a list of names it would mean nothing to you but anyone who mentions my name to you can be considered a friend. Now I must go before Aro comes looking for me, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to discover that I had been speaking to you. This will soon be over one way or the other, at most two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"Because my brother Caius intends forcing both Aro and Bella to make their move and we will be waiting. For now may I suggest you are very careful not to upset Aro, he has a very short fuse right now and I would hate for either of you to have an accident."

Alec went off with Marcus while I hung around just until the guards recovered from Alec's gift which would take at least a few minutes. From inside I could still hear the two humans talking together although they were whispering, they didn't know about vampire hearing and I just hoped they didn't say anything that the guards would report back to Aro making him suspicious.

"Do you believe him, Renee?"

"His story was the same as the boy Alec's. We can trust the Cullens although I guess I'm surprised they have such a bad opinion of Edward."

"Yeah, well like Bella you were bowled over by the pretty face and honeyed words. That boy gave me the creeps."

"That could have been because he was dating your daughter Charlie."

"Nope, more like my cops antenna pinging. Anyway, who was it you spoke to? Do you think it's the same guy Marcus was alluding to?"

"I don't know, but he cared about Bella so maybe. For now I think we should be very careful what we say, we don't want anyone hearing what we've discussed."

He sighed heavily,

"I guess you're right, but I'll be glad when something happens, all this time just sitting here with no idea what's going on in the outside world is driving me crazy."

He wouldn't have to wait much longer, two more weeks at the most.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Carlisle**

When I heard from Aro again I knew it would be with an ultimatum this time.

"This is none of my doing Carlisle, but you can tell Isabella that she has less than two weeks to return to us or her parents will be executed."

"None of your doing? I find that hard to believe, then whose Aro? And where are you? If I can get in touch with Bella and I make no promises then she would need to know where you are based now."

"The old ruined monastery in Lamia Greece, remember it, Carlisle?"

"Yes, at least I remember the painting in your study, it was a beautiful spot but who is forcing your hand with regard to the Swans?"

"My dear brother, you'll understand when you get your invitation to join us for the trial."

"Trial? You're putting Bella's parents on trial? For what? Why don't you just change them and be done with it?"

"The trial isn't for them, they are merely an addition to the proceedings. If Isabella doesn't appear in front of us by the time of the trials we will be left with no choice but to kill her parents."

I rang Jasper with this latest information and promised to be in Greece waiting if they needed our help. It was time the Cullens stood up to be counted. I knew there were many who considered me to be a coward, weak, thinking only of my family and the humans I treated at the hospitals where I worked, but they were mistaken. While I was no lover of violence and preferred diplomacy to war I could and had fought during my life as a vampire and I would do so again for the girl who had never judged us or threatened us with exposure. I had given the other members of the family a free choice, whether to come with me or stay behind, after all it wasn't my choice to make for them but everyone was determined to stand with me, even a still sulking Edward.

 **Jasper**

Bella and I were in bed when Carlisle rang, having decided it was more comfortable for Bella's soft human body and I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't help admitting that I needed her again and again until she finally fell asleep exhausted but with a smile on her face. Her lips puffy and several bruises on her shoulders where I had held her too tightly and I made a mental note to be more careful. It hadn't really occurred to me just how easy it would be to hurt Bella badly until I almost bit her as I climaxed, then I pulled myself up short and it took some time to reassure her that I hadn't decided I didn't love her after all. Bella was in a very delicate state of mind right now with everything that had happened but once I told her the reason for my hesitation she smiled and I felt relief flood her system.

Luckily my phone was on vibrate instead of ring so it didn't wake Bella but I slid out of bed careful not to disturb her pulled on my boxers and walked through to the lounge.

"I was going to call you Carlisle, but I got sidetracked."

"Never mind Jasper there's been a development, I had another call from Aro, it seems Caius is keen to see this over. I think he's frightened that the longer the rest of our world think the Volturi are in disarray the more likelihood there is of insurrection. I got an invitation in the mail from them, they are holding a show trial, to underline that they still have our world in an iron grip."

"Good, it means they'll be tied up with that, giving Bella more time to work on controlling her gift."

"Actually no, because there is an addition to the Volturi circus. If Bella isn't back by the day of the trial her parents will be executed along with Raoul and other rebels. I'm sorry Jasper, there was nothing I could do about it but we are on our way to Greece as we speak, ready to help you in any way we can."

I sighed, this would be a blow to Bella and added pressure, but I couldn't hide it from her.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I think the best thing to do would be to meet up and go to the trial en masse if I can get Bella's gift under control in time. If not then I guess we will just have to try to spring her parents the old fashioned way, although it's not going to be easy, they'll be expecting us."

After making a few tentative plans with Carlisle, I returned to the bedroom to find Bella standing naked in front of the full-length mirror studying her reflection. I smiled and slipped my arms around her from behind pulling her against me and nuzzling her neck,

"Now that is a sight I will never forget. Are you OK?"

She nodded smiling and turned to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"I wondered where you were and decided to see if I look any different now."

"I see, and do you?"

She nodded frowning slightly,

"Yes, see, my skin is paler and my eyes, the color is changing. Do you think my body is devouring itself as I change?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess the venom must be feeding on something, so your blood would be the obvious thing. Are you scared?"

She turned around and wound her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder,

"Not now I'm with you, what do I have to be afraid of? Where were you?"

"Talking to Carlisle, they are flying out and we are going to meet them in Greece once we have your gift under control."

"But that could take months, after all we haven't done too well up to now."

I sighed and led her back to the bed sitting beside her and holding her face between my hands, it felt considerably cooler now, as if the transformation if that's what it was had sped up suddenly,

"We have just under two weeks."

"We have? Why? What's going on?"

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you so here goes."

I told her exactly what Carlisle had told me and waited hoping she wouldn't start to panic.

Instead, she nodded,

"OK, we can do it in two weeks, we have to. I will not let the Volturi kill my parents if I have to kill every one of them myself."

"It won't come to that Bella, you'll never be alone again, we are in this together and we have our friends as well as Carlisle and the family."

She groaned at the thought of Edward reappearing in her life, but I just smiled,

"Don't worry darlin' he'll know things have changed as soon as he sees you. Besides which you smell of me now, a sure sign of a mate."

She pulled me close breathing in deeply,

"Shall we just make sure of that before the others get back? Then we have to start working on my gift for real."

"Always happy to oblige but I think I hear the others coming."

She groaned pulled me close again and whispered in my ear,

"Make this just a short interval. I can't wait too long."

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you alone again soon enough, for now go get dressed, I don't want anyone else to see my mate in the nude."

I slapped her bare rump as she turned away and she giggled grabbing the sheet and winding it around herself as she made for the bathroom door, gaining its sanctuary just in time to spare her blushes.

Peter was the first one through the door and he stopped testing the air, a huge grin spreading across his face,

"Well, well, it seems The Major got a ride after all. Not before time, I was beginning to think you'd taken a vow of celibacy like some fucking monk."

"And speaking of monks we need to talk."

I explained everything to them and they agreed we needed to concentrate on finding a way to control Bella's gift although Charlotte didn't seem that concerned.

"Major, you've done everything necessary to accomplish that. Now you and Bella are truly mated it will be easy for her to connect with you and use your emotional control to enable her to control her gift, it will just need a little fine tuning, that's all."

I just hoped she was right or we would be marching into battle with the odds stacked against us and I hated the idea of that, now I had my mate close at last.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Jasper**

The first thing I did was to explain to them my theory about Bella's shield becoming a weapon.

"So you think the explosion kick started James venom into working and it's slowly turning Bella into a vampire?"

"Either that or sped it up Garrett."

"Well, I guess it's as good an explanation as any and being part vampire might explain the strength of it. I did wonder how a human could wield such a powerful weapon without it killing her. Do you think the shield will hold long term if she attacks? Only if she needs to sustain her weapon for any length of time then she could be in danger of being overtaken by it too."

Charlotte spoke up before I could continue.

"Not any longer, because it's easy to see our Major here has been busy since we left and we now have a weapon with a control, two halves of a whole. The Major and his mate."

She had just vocalized what everyone was wondering about and when Bella appeared looking a little self-conscious she was greeted by catcalls and whistles from both Peter and Garrett. She blushed but not as noticeably as it would have been even a day ago and joined me, taking my hand for support.

We took our next excursion up in the hills building another huge pile of rocks for her to practice with. She and I stood together and we waited, would she still need to be angry or afraid? It seemed so and I manufactured rage for her to feed on, feeling her mind entering mine and starting to siphon off of it, a very strange sensation, but I didn't have time to think about it much, she needed plenty to sustain the weapon. This time it seemed the chaos was more focused on the rocks, there was far less debris being hurled around as potential missiles. Bella was directing it, but a round of applause from Peter interrupted her concentration and we all hit the ground as the rock bombs began to fall.

After a short rest which I insisted on for Bella to eat and drink although she complained everything tasted odd, we tried again and this time Peter had orders to keep quiet! After two more hours of trying she was finally able to target her weapon although it still strayed off from time to time which wasn't exactly a threat to us but could be if she ramped it up into the pitch of violence, she had unleashed on Volterra.

We couldn't allow her to practice at anywhere near that level, it was just too dangerous, she wasn't in control enough but it was a big step forward and she became more confident as the days moved on until I shocked her by telling her we had to leave to meet up with Carlisle and then head for the old monastery. She hadn't noticed the time flying by and now began to panic again.

"I'm not ready Jasper. You saw what happened yesterday I nearly killed Peter."

"He was fine, it was only an arm and it soon healed, you just have to block everything else out. Concentrate exclusively on your target and everything will be fine."

She nodded but there was still something worrying her and that wasn't good. If she wasn't on the ball one hundred percent someone was going to get hurt and it might not be one of the Volturi so I took her for a short walk while Garrett picked up the car and gassed it up for our journey. We hadn't gone far when I pulled her to a halt pulling her into my arms,

"Right, give. What's worrying you? We know you can control your gift and I promise you I will help you should you need it. The Volturi have nothing that can touch you, Bella, they will be helpless once more."

"I know, it's not the Volturi or my gift that are worrying me."

"Then what is it?"

She looked slightly ashamed as she spoke his name,

"Edward. Last time I saw him I told him I didn't love him and now here I am with you. What if he thinks you are the reason I broke up with him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I don't want him blaming you, that's not fair. I'm not the first girl to do that to him, did you know? We have a strange historical connection."

Now I was mystified and as Bella explained about her ancestor Mary I understood her concern.

"But Edward doesn't know you are related to her?"

"No, I never said anything and, of course, he can't read my mind but I feel awful."

"Don't, you have no control over your emotions Bella, Edward will just have to accept that. He may not like you being with me, but that's not why you and he parted, at least not consciously."

"Do you think he'll be mad with me?"

"Is that what's worrying you?"

She shook her head and bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed but the liquid that escaped running down her chin was only pink, not red, and it proved my theory although I didn't bother to point it out to her right now, we had more important things to discuss.

"What is it then Bella?"

"I'm scared he will want us to try again. I'm scared he won't take no for an answer this time and I'm scared there will be a fight and he might get hurt."

"By you?"

She shook her head still worrying her lip which was already beginning to heal,

"No, by you. I know a little about the mating bond now, I asked Charlotte and Cathy. If Edward made a pass at me you'd flatten him."

"Yes, true but it's better than being flattened by you when you think about it, Bella."

She did for a second and a smile flitted across her face,

"Yes, I guess it is. I just hope he behaves and we can be friends, after all he's coming to help me."

"Yeah well, we'll see but I promise you I won't hurt him permanently, not before we free your parents anyway."

She sighed and wiped her chin with the back of her hand then looked at it and I could see her coming to the same conclusion as I had a few minutes ago.

"How much human do you think is still inside me?"

"Well, your lip healed and your blood is now a pale pink so I'd say there isn't much human left Bella. I guess we should be grateful I haven't got to change you and watch you suffer."

She made a face,

"True but I'd rather it had been you who transformed me than James. I hate the thought of any part of him inside me."

"Me too but we have to accept what we can't change. Now come on and stay close, I'll do my best to keep Edward at bay."

We rejoined the others for the drive into Greece and the meeting Bella was dreading more than the fight with the Volturi if her emotions were any indication. Although Garrett asked Bella a few times if she needed a break she only shook her head and continued to hold my hand and gaze out of the window at the fast moving countryside. We had agreed to meet up at a smaller abandoned church about fifty miles from the Volturi's new headquarters and they were there waiting. Garrett slowed before we got too close and looked round,

"Is it just me or is there suddenly an absence of noise from inside this car?"

We all listened, he was right, yet not one of us had noticed when Bella's human heart stopped beating and she joined us as a vampire. She sat very still, her chest no longer rising and falling, but a single tear had trickled down her cheek and hung there on her jaw, sparkling in the sunlight. I wiped it away and she turned her head to look at me then smiled a little fearfully,

"I expected I would feel something, a lurch, a pain, some indication that my human life was over, but there was nothing, suddenly my body was silent and I didn't even have chance to say goodbye to it."

I understood it had been a shock for her and held her tightly as Garrett drove on a little faster again but giving her a few moments to pull herself together for her reunion with Edward.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Bella**

I saw the church up ahead and standing out back several figures which I recognized as Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett Cullen. When it dawned on me how far we were from them I understood it was my heightened vampire senses that had enabled me to recognize individuals at that distance. When we finally pulled up outside and I climbed out of the car followed by Jasper who stood close by my side I was tense, I hadn't seen any of them for such a long time it almost felt they were strangers although when Esme smiled in genuine pleasure and held out her hand I shook it but I was looking around for Edward who so far hadn't appeared.

Carlisle seeing my apprehension spoke,

"Edward is inside with Rose, he thought it better. I have to say I'm surprised to see you have joined our ranks. It must have been a sudden decision or was Aro responsible?"

He sounded horrified at the idea it might have been Aro who changed me which was almost sweet but as Emmett came forward a little self-consciously to give me a hug I heard Jasper explain what had really happened and I could hear the curiosity in Carlisle's voice as he questioned my mate.

It felt strange getting a hug from Emmett after so long, he'd always been like a big brother to me when I was going out with Edward and of them all I had probably missed him the most, at least at first.

"Bella its great to see you again. You're looking good. I guess we should have expected you to start trouble with the Volturi eventually. Sorry to hear about your parents but with this gift you have I'm sure we'll get them out for you."

I looked at him seriously as he put me down.

"My gift as you call it has already killed too many people including friends, it's a curse Em, not a gift."

"Yeah, but if you can control it then you won't hurt anyone unless they force you."

I had to smile,

"Then let's hope I can control it this time."

There was a sudden change of atmosphere and I knew Edward had come out of the church and was standing behind me. I stretched up on tiptoes and planted a kiss on Emmett's cheek and then turned around slowly. There he was, staring at me with those golden eyes that once melted my insides, that tousled bronze hair that at one time I longed to run my fingers through but now...now I felt more for Emmett than Edward. He tried a smile but it was weak and I didn't bother returning it, just walked over and held out my hand. I wanted no misunderstandings about the way I saw him, he was just another member of the family. From the corner of my eye, I saw Peter and Garrett grinning and a scowl passed across Edwards' face as he read their thoughts, but he tried to ignore them.

"Hello, Bella. I see you got your wish in the end and you look good as a vampire."

"Thank you."

I turned away and addressed the whole company, Rose having also appeared standing beside Emmett.

"We don't have much time, but I wanted to say thank you to all of you for offering your help. I'll let Jasper fill you in on the details."

There was a strange burning in my throat and I knew I was feeling the burn of a vampires thirst for the very first time, my own blood having finally been used up by James venom to transform me. Jasper, in the middle of explaining the situation, turned to me,

"You need to hunt Bella."

I nodded,

"And you need to fill them in."

"Garrett and I will go with you if you like Bella."

I was about to thank them when my mate shook his head,

"She'd be better going with Emmett, being an animal hunter he'll be able to show her what to do."

Edward was furious at this suggestion, but I ignored him as Emmett nodded and came over to me grinning,

"Ready little sis?"

That old nickname made me smile and I nodded following him up the hill into the trees wishing I were going with Jasper but understanding he had work to do here and feeling confident enough in our relationship to leave him for a while.

 **Jasper**

I watched Bella leave with Emmett wishing it could be me but knowing time was short and we needed to get things straight. Garrett gestured and I nodded, he would shadow the other two, just to be on the safe side and Peter disappeared too, checking our surroundings and making sure there was no one close by, enemy or not. Carlisle nodded his approval and I went on,

"We can control Bella's gift, but it won't be easy, there hasn't been much time to practice and it is deadly."

"But you had time to do other things I see. You should get your priorities right Hale. A little more time worrying about Bella and her parents and a little less in getting into her bed!"

He was pissed, I understood that and ignored his words.

"How much do you know about the monastery Carlisle?"

He explained about the painting in Aro's office and the few times his friend had mentioned it but then Cathy spoke up.

"I remember Aro talking about an old building in Greece that belonged to his family. He never said it was a monastery, I think it started life as a family home, Aro's family were incredibly rich even when he was human."

"Yes, that's it, Cathy. His father gave the building to a religious group, I think it was a temple to Zeus at one time and through the centuries it changed hands until a group of monks took possession. It's been derelict for at least two hundred years."

"Then I may be able to help. I remember him telling me that the building itself was on stone foundations and there were wine cellars beneath, I bet that's where they are keeping Raoul and the other rebels. Maybe even Bella's parents. As far as I remember he never mentioned any tunnels though so it's going to be a frontal assault."

"Then it's as well we have Bella's weapon, otherwise we would never get inside. Unless of course you know something we don't Hale."

Finally, I turned my attention to Edward,

"Meaning what exactly?"

He sneered,

"Who knows? Maybe having flashed your physical prowess when we took on Victoria you've started believing your own press. You'd look a bit stupid facing the might of the Volturi on your own. Or maybe you don't trust your ability to control Bella and that's why you want all of us. That way if it goes pear shaped you won't be left standing like a spare prick at a wedding."

"If you're worried about joining us Edward then by all means leave now. I have every confidence in Bella's weapon and my ability to help her control it. After all as her mate I have a unique connection with her but then I guess that's something you know nothing about, never having found your mate."

He snarled and took a step forward mirrored by Peter and Carlisle,

"Enough Edward, you too Jasper. Let's leave any animosity until after we find a way to rescue Bella's parents. Edward, Bella has made her choice, Jasper is her mate and there is nothing you can do about it. We talked about this, about coming together to help our friends and that's just what we are going to do. I suggest that we see Bella in action Jasper so we know what to expect and then I think we will have to decide when to move. The trials begin in two days and we need to make up our minds whether we attack before, bearing in mind that on the day the monastery will be packed with vampires invited or should I say commanded to attend."

"Not forgetting most of them are not Volturi supporters, which might give us extra numbers Carlisle."

Cathy was right of course but by the same token the Volturi would know this and have plenty of muscle in evidence to ensure their "guests" behaved.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Alice**

Well, I knew I would have to make my move sooner or later, I had been extremely lucky to stay hidden for so long, but the chaos of the move was a great help. It had been a tremendous shock to the system when I finally saw my mate after all the Cullens weren't exactly friends of the Volturi despite Carlisle's one-time friendship with Aro, but my visions never lied. Not about this, it was crystal clear and when I finally engineered a meeting with him in Pisa I saw everything was so right. He was the one, and in his eyes I saw the same recognition, but we would have to be extremely careful. I knew trouble was coming and that it concerned Jazz and Bella but at the time I couldn't be any more specific.

He had managed to creep out to meet me from time to time, but I knew he wasn't happy. I couldn't explain my reasons for refusing to go to Volterra openly, I just knew something terrible was going to happen. Of course, once it had and I was no longer needed to pass information on my visions to Jazz it was easy. There was so much going on, so many vampires and some humans moving things from the wreckage that had been Volterra to the monastery that I just bided my time and walked in. Since then I had been keeping out of sight in his quarters but now I really needed to speak to Bella's parents so I took the opportunity when the rest were dining. There was to be a meeting after dinner so all the guards would know exactly what their duties were on the day of the trial which would give me more time and less chance of being seen although it didn't really matter now, things were moving too quickly for anyone to change the future much.

There was no guard outside their door, it wasn't deemed necessary as the exits from the monastery were well guarded so I simply unlocked the door and walked in. Charlie was sitting at the table reading a book while Renee stared out of the window, but both sat up as I entered expecting it to be one of the black cloaked guards. When they recognized me Charlie got to his feet but Renee stared suspiciously, I was obviously not a prisoner here myself and I knew she suspected I might be one of the Volturi.

"Alice Cullen? What are you doing here? Are the rest of the family with you? Have you seen Bella? What's going on?"

So many questions so fast, they were both scared and worried about the fate of their daughter.

I sat down at the table and Renee joined us,

"I have no idea where the rest of the family is right now, but they'll be here to help you when Bella and the others attack. I'm not sure when yet, they haven't decided, but I think it might be the day of the trial, after all it would cause maximum chaos then. Listen I need you to take careful note of what I am going to tell you and follow my directions as closely as you can. I know you think everyone here is the enemy, but you're wrong, just as Alec told you. Carlisle and the others are coming with Jazz and Bella and it will be them who guide you to safety. I'm going to tell you exactly who you can trust, Aro is on extremely shaky ground right now and he's not going to survive the coup."

"Coup? Alice, I have no idea what you are talking about. All I care about is my daughter and seeing her safe."

"Bella is safe, probably the safest of us all. You know what we are now?"

"Vampires? Yes, I worked it out before Aro gave us disgusting proof of it."

"Well, Bella is a vampire too. I don't have time to explain everything, I have to go in a minute before the guard does his patrol of the area. You can trust Marcus, Alec, Felix, Philip, and probably Jane although I don't see her getting involved too quickly. Do not trust Aro, though, whatever he says is a lie. He wants Bella and he will do anything to ensure he gets her even though he will seem to be looking out for you. Stay in your room here as long as you can. I don't think they will want you at the rebel trials, it would be too distracting, but Aro might change his mind. Delay as long as you can if it comes down to it. When the monastery falls you do not want to be anywhere in the open or close to Aro."

 **Renee**

When Alice left, being careful to bar the door after her, we sat looking at each other in shock. The thing that had stunned us both was Alice's declaration that Bella was now a vampire. Not only that but she would be the one coming to save us. I believed her when she said that Aro could not be trusted. I already thought he was an oily lying little bastard and she had confirmed that Marcus was trustworthy but what would happen to us? I couldn't imagine the vampires allowing us to leave just like that, we knew too much, but what was the alternative?

Become vampires ourselves? The very thought of drinking human blood made me want to vomit, I couldn't even face a rare steak! Yet Bella was coping and, to be honest, I didn't care what she was so long as I hadn't lost her and Charlie felt the same way.

"So, it sounds like there will be fun and games soon. I guess we're lucky to be forewarned."

"Alice didn't say who Bella was with, but I got the impression it wasn't one of the Cullens so much as someone else, the guy I spoke to, the number in Bella's locket."

"I guess it doesn't much matter so long as he's keeping her safe and we'll meet him soon enough. Are you thinking the same as me, Renee?"

I smiled, a little scared by my answer,

"That we're going to end up as vampires too? I guess so Charlie, but at least we'll be together and hopefully we will be reunited with Bella. After all being a vampire is better than being dead."

"You know Renee, I never could figure your thought processes out, but I've come to the conclusion I don't really care. Come here, give me a hug."

 **Alice**

I went back to Philip's room knowing it would be some time before he returned but thinking about the things he had said. He had brought his Knight's code with him down all these centuries and still lived by them to the best of his abilities.

"Alice, to me the Knight's code of chivalry stays with me at all times although some are now sadly outdated, but I remember the most important and they live in my heart.

 **To serve my liege lord in valour and faith**

 **To** **live by honour and for glory**

 **To** **obey those placed in authority**

 **To** **eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit**

 **At** **all times to speak the truth**

 **To** **persevere to the end in any enterprise begun**

 **Never** **to refuse a challenge from an equal**

 **Never** **to turn the back upon a foe**

I understood his vows and loved him more for holding on to them even after becoming a vampire and a member of the Volturi guard. It had been difficult for him to serve the Volturi brothers as his liege lords and obey them when he felt it meant he could no longer live by honor and now finally he was going to be freed to choose a new lord to follow with me at his side.

When he got back I could see he was troubled and hurried to give him a hug,

"Did you speak to Chief Swan and his wife?"

"Yes, but what's wrong?"

"Aro wants me to act as one of the executioners, for the rebels, along with Felix."

"I was worried he might, Aro likes to give people tasks he knows will upset them and he knows that acting as an executioner will be a terrible burden for you as a knight. Killing unarmed and helpless prisoners isn't the way you fight is it?"

"No, I did ask him to allow me to kill them honorably in a fight but he refused, he said he has no wish to make them martyrs."

"Well, hopefully, you won't need to act on his orders."

"I hope you are right Alice but have you seen anything else?"

I shook my head wishing I could tell him that I had seen Bella arrive before the trials, but I couldn't so he like me would just have to wait and see.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Aro**

The day dawned bright and sunny, the last day the rebels would ever see and for this purpose I had arranged for the trials to take place in the great central courtyard in the monastery grounds with a circle of the guard keeping the entrances and exits secure. Tiers of wooden planking had been set up for the "guests" and three carved wooden chairs salvaged from my study would take the place of our thrones which Isabella had destroyed along with Volterra. This was going to be done properly, with due solemnity, something my audience would remember as a lesson in the laws and what the consequences of flouting them were.

A jury of twelve would be selected when the guests arrived, six of them and six of the Volturi guard. The executioners dressed theatrically all in black would stand behind the accused ready to act when the sentence was passed. I had considered bringing the two humans, Isabella's parents in to watch the proceedings but decided they might take attention away from the trials and that I was not prepared to allow so they would stay in their quarters until the sentences had been carried out when they could be marched into the courtroom, a little extra theatrical flair which suited this venue.

Marcus was keeping out of the way since I had words with him on his return from "shopping" although Athena had declared he did nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. It seemed I had misjudged, that he had been duped into agreeing for the Swans to go on the invitations and once this was over and I had leisure to spend time on the puzzle I would find out how Caius had done it and make sure to close the loophole once and for all.

It was sad but true that I could no longer depend on Caius. I had always known he was ambitious, but he had also been loyal to our joint aims. Now I had the impression he was becoming resentful, wanting more of the power for himself. I had my suspicions that he had tried recruiting from the younger guards and taken a couple I had lost faith in out of the picture. His greatest mistake was trying to recruit Philip and Felix, both of whom were loyal to me and had come to me with the story.

My first inclination had been to act against Caius but as Philip said, if he thought he had two of my most respected guards in his camp they could find out exactly what it was he was planning so I allowed them to play along but so far he had been careful, saying nothing of his plans although he had asked the two of them to bring him more supporters promising them greater power in a new Volturi leadership. He would have to go, I could have set Chelsea to keep him loyal to me but working on influencing too many people at once risked losing some of the power and I couldn't afford to let Marcus free, he would come straight for me or worse still Sulpicia to pay me back for Didyme.

There had been no sign of Isabella or whoever was helping her and I had reluctantly come to the conclusion that Secutor was indeed dead as we had heard nothing from him or any other of the various hunters still hoping to collect the reward. No, it would come down to saving her parents I was sure. She wouldn't be alone, she had help, but who could possibly help her to destroy us without also destroying those she wanted to save? Bella needed our help to control her gift, no one else could do so and she would be terrified to let it loose again. No, she would come back to me, there was simply no alternative and then, once we had learned how to target that incredible weapon I would be ruler of not only the vampire world but the human one too and vampires would be the ruling population then, humans would cower when they saw us and bend their knee to a new master race.

The guests began to arrive a little early but then some had a long journey to get here and knew hunting close to our headquarters was forbidden. So they registered their arrival then went south or north to hunt with strict instructions on hiding their kills. There was to be a banquet, but it would be more of a buffet meal, snacks rather than a full meal, with so many guests it was difficult to collect enough prey although Heidi had done us proud, the last of the cellars, the one that still retained its thick iron grating across the entrance was full of humans in readiness. I wondered if Carlisle and his coven would defy me? He hated violence and especially brutal deeds and he would be aware that the trial would mean executions, but then I saw his name on the list of those who had arrived and smiled. Poor Carlisle, a pacifist with a yellow streak, I would make sure he and his coven got good seats for the trials so I could watch the expression on his face.

Deciding to speak to him in private I sent Felix off to fetch him to my new study, a poor copy of the one in Volterra but it was early days yet. When he arrived he had Esme with him and I smiled and offered her a chair,

"Carlisle, Esme, it's so good to see you. I'm glad you were able to make it. I really asked you here to find out if you had gotten my message to Isabella? It would be such a shame if her parents had to die because she was unaware of the deadline. Perhaps you could tell me who she is with, or where she is then I could deliver the message personally."

They exchanged a look and I knew they had been in contact with her and my smile broadened,

"Excellent, now when can we expect her? Will she appear before the trials?"

"She's not coming Aro and you have only yourself to blame."

My smile froze,

"Explain yourself, Carlisle. I assume you did give her the message."

"I did but as she pointed out her parents are already dead. You would never allow them to leave as humans which means they either become vampires or die and I think she has decided to let you decide which it is to be. I'm assuming from that, she doesn't want her parents as vampires or dead but either way it will be down to you, not her."

This was not what I had wanted or indeed expected to hear,

"Where is she Carlisle? Who is sheltering her?"

"Oh I think you'll see her before long, when she decides the time is right, I don't know her present location."

"But you know who she is being aided by. Is it Edward? He should know better. Did he tell you he tried to make a deal with me? I thought he was intelligent, but he showed a lack of it when he rang me. The problem with your "son" is that he believes he is valuable."

"He is, at least to Esme and myself."

"But not to me, at least not any longer. But I will have Isabella back, I am the only one who can teach her to control that gift before it destroys her."

"We'll see Aro. Was there anything else? If not I would like to rejoin my family."

Smiling was an effort but I managed it, Carlisle would not get the last word,

"I have chosen you to serve on the jury tomorrow Carlisle after all everyone knows of your honesty and compassion."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't because to do so would result in your family's annihilation. I always get what I want eventually Carlisle, I would have thought you of all people would have known that."

I stood up and offered Esme my hand which she took reluctantly,

"That will be all for now. Enjoy the rest of your day."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Carlisle**

I just hoped Bella and her friends would turn up before we were forced to find the defendants guilty because I had no doubt that would be the verdict. Especially when I saw the other members of the jury. Six were of the Volturi guard who must be loyal to Aro plus two coven leaders I knew were terrified of the Volturi. One I didn't recognize and two others who were like me, fence sitters.

Janine of the Cleveland coven who kept a low profile but were extremely wary of Aro and Dermot of the Irish coven who bent a knee to no one and had been a thorn in Aro's side for decades. Refusing to help when trouble broke out in Southern Ireland with a nomad who was killing and leaving his prey for the humans to discover. Dermot didn't want anything to do with it when Aro insisted on sending four of the guard to track down and destroy the nomad. Later Aro found out it had been a newborn of Dermot's mate and since then the Irish coven had been living on borrowed time.

We were seated in the center of the courtyard with the audience to one side of us and the Volturi brothers on the other. The prisoners were herded out into the sunshine and lined up in front of us, all ten of them from at least three separate covens and, of course, Raoul although I was surprised to see no other members of the Fraternidad knowing he wouldn't have traveled alone. Aro stood up and stepping off the dais approached the prisoners until he was between us and them. He studied them for a few moments before turning to the guests.

"Friends, you have been invited here today to see Volturi justice in action. I know you have all heard of our problems, the destruction of our home in Volterra and the need to establish ourselves somewhere new. We were saddened to find that certain of our subjects decided to use this opportunity to cause more problems for us. To try and arrange an insurrection. In short to kill the Volturi, Caius, Marcus and myself and put themselves in our places as leaders of the vampire world. If you had wanted to choose new leaders then there were lawful and correct ways to go about that but these of our race standing before us now decided to ignore protocol, and the law and merely use violence to take what they could not get any other way. In short these are traitors and our witnesses will bear testimony to that fact."

There was a murmur, witnesses? What witnesses? Was Aro really going to roll out Volturi guards to bear false witness against these men and women? This court would become a farce and even the guests were looking from one to another with quiet sniggers and comments although low enough that even I couldn't hear them. Aro banged on the arm of his chair where he now sat and turned to Santiago who stood at the door,

"Bring in the first witness."

There was a short pause and then the witness was pushed in through the door, a terrified young lad of about nineteen who was recognized by two of the accused. He limped over to stand on a chalked cross on the floor looking down at his feet, one arm hung by a thread and the black bruises under his eyes showed he had been starved for days. In a whisper, he told his story by rote, regurgitating the memorized words, how the Fraternidad had come to his coven and asked them to join in a revolution and pointing out the two who had recognized him as ones who had agreed. When he finished speaking he looked quickly over at Aro, for his approval and Aro smiled,

"Take Wilhelm away and see he is fed."

Three more witnesses, each in a worse state than the first were brought out and all had the same story. The Fraternidad had come to their covens and incited others to join in an attempt to destroy the Volturi and kill Aro and his brothers. When each finished they were taken away to be fed and then Aro stood up again, this time addressing himself to us, the jury.

"You have heard the words of the witnesses who have identified the members of their covens who joined the Fraternidad. Now it is for you to decide on their guilt or innocence. We have a room ready for your deliberations should you need to take some time to come to a decision."

He made it quite obvious he didn't think we should need to and my fellow jurors after looking at each other stayed seated.

"Carlisle Cullen, I understand you were chosen to be the foreman of the jury. Perhaps you could tell us your verdict. Every juror has slips of paper with each defendant's name on it, you just need to write a single word on each piece and pass them along to your foreman.

I waited as the slips were passed to me and looked at each one, as expected they all said guiltily. No one was going to stand up to the Volturi, they were all cowed and I didn't really blame them. I knew the penalty for standing against the Volturi, especially Aro. He stared at me as I folded the papers up and put them into my pocket before standing up. It seemed Raoul was going to be tried or at least sentenced separately.

"Carlisle do you have a unanimous verdict on each of the defendants?"

"We do."

"Then please, tell the rest of us."

"We the jury find the defendants all guilty as charged of rebellion."

"Thank you, foreman, you may be seated again."

I sat down heavily waiting for the ax to fall on the men and women standing before us, but Aro surprised me with his next words.

"It has been decided that the guilty will be sentenced to death. They will be decapitated at a later time, for now they can watch the leader of this crime Raoul Fraternidad tried for his part."

This was more or less a rerun of the earlier trial with new witnesses, these seemingly happy to speak whereas the others had been quite obviously tortured into speaking their words. Perhaps these had seen the others ill-treated and decided what was the point in refusing. Then I realized these were not rebels at all but friends of the Volturi happy to see Raoul killed.

There were those who saw the Fraternidad and their followers as dangerous rebels and were only too happy to offer their help. I was sure they would be paid handsomely for their testimony. As this trial came to a fast conclusion we were again instructed to reach a verdict and again I collected the paper slips all with a single word scribbled on them...guilty. Aro invited me to stand and read out our verdict and his smile as he heard me say guilty was beaming.

He stood up and approached Raoul who had stood impassively during the trials and shook his head.

"If only you had joined us instead of trying to become the next rulers of our world I am sure we could have worked together. Alas, now the jury has reached its verdict it remains only for my brothers to pass judgment, then you and those stupid enough to believe your lies and follow you will be sent where you belong."

He turned to retrace his steps and then turned back as if he had forgotten something.

"Excuse my rudeness, Raoul. Were there any last words you wished to say? Anything in your defense?"

There was a hushed expectancy, but Raoul said nothing merely stared at his accuser and Aro nodded a secret smile on his face.

"Obviously not. Then let us pass sentence brothers. We find the accused guilty and sentence him to death. The sentence to be carried out after the banquet."

I should have known, he would squeeze every bit of theatrics from this that he could and I hated my one time friend for his cruelty.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Jasper**

We had decided that it would be best if Carlisle and the rest of the family acted as if nothing had changed and turned up as per their invitation. It would give us friendlies inside the monastery and they would attempt to discover the whereabouts of Bella's parents and if possible warn them we were on our way but not to put themselves in any danger. They hadn't been gone long when my phone went again and I wondered if it were them to warn us Aro was aware we were close and was hunting for us but it was Alice and I cursed as I heard her news,

"I know you are on your way and now I can tell you where I am. I found my mate Jazz, in Volterra and I'm inside the monastery. I've spoken to Bella's parents, warned them to be ready to move quickly when the time comes. You have more friends in here than you imagine."

"If you could have told me this earlier it would have saved Carlisle and the rest of the family from walking into danger Alice."

"No, they had to come or Aro would have suspected something was wrong, as it is the guard is on high alert."

I waited for her to continue,

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but I had to find a way to ensure Philip would be safe. If you come to the main gates into the monastery you will find them open and Marcus ready to help you. Chelsea has released him from her gift and he wants justice and revenge. All he asks is the chance to put Aro on trial for his crimes, especially the murder of his sister. There is already a jury and judges waiting. If you agree to help him with this he will assist you in getting into the monastery. He has Philip and other guards on his side including Felix and he asks that you don't kill anyone until the monastery is yours and he has a chance to speak to you."

"And if we ignore his requests?"

"Then he will turn the gifts he has against you and he has Alec among others but it's not what he wants. He will also ensure Renee and Charlie stay safe if you agree. It's a good deal Jazz, you should consider it after all do you really want to destroy the Volturi completely when there is nothing to replace it with? I have to go in a minute, the trials are about to start and I need an answer."

Bella who had been listening to the call looked at me and nodded,

"She's right Jasper. There are members of the Volturi who are forced to work for Aro and they, like Marcus, deserve to be heard."

"Did you get that Alice?"

"Yes, thank you, Bella. I'll pass on your message and hope to see you soon."

"Well, at least we know we have more friends on the inside."

Peter scowled at Garrett's words,

"I wouldn't count on it Garrett, we only have Alice's word for it and along with Eddie boy I'd want to see it before I was willing to count on it."

I knew Peter had never been a fan of the Cullens but I knew Alice well enough to believe that she would never lead us into a trap and while Edward might hate my guts he would never see Bella harmed by the Volturi.

"I guess we should make a start, head towards the monastery as if we are; late arrival guests it will be less suspicious. Bella, unless there is any hint of danger at the gates you stay with me and wait for my signal before using your gift. The further into the complex we can get without raising the alarm the better."

"What about us?"

"Garrett, you and Cathy stay together, see if you can find Alice and Bella's parents after all there can't be that many humans in the monastery. Peter, you and Charlotte stay with us, any trouble you know what to do but try to avoid killing Marcus, it sounds like he is actually on our side for real. I knew about his wife, Carlisle told me a long while ago. Aro killed Didyme, his own sister to stop her leaving with Marcus. If he thinks there is the slightest chance of getting revenge for his mate he'll take it and we are his best opportunity."

We set off on foot, looking to all intents and purposes like stragglers to the trial and as we got closer to the monastery we could see the gates were closed, but there was no sign of any guard.

"I'll go ahead, check out the gates. Slow down until I signal you."

I nodded and Peter went on ahead approaching the gates cautiously then pushing on one which opened noiselessly on freshly oiled hinges. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared signaling that the way was clear and we met him inside the gates pushing them shut once more. There were the sounds of voices coming from deeper within the monastery, a lot of them chatting and then we heard it, human heart beats, a lot of them and I cursed,

"It sounds like Aro has laid on a meal for his guests. Garrett, Cathy go. Bella's parents will be somewhere away from the rest of the humans."

"If they aren't already dead."

I shook my head,

"No Bella. They will be the last to die, Aro will hang on hoping you'll reappear."

Garrett and Cathy disappeared and I turned fast hearing footsteps approaching from the other direction. A huge figure loomed out of the darkness and I recognized Felix, the chief Volturi guard. Seeing me he held up his hands in a sign of peace,

"I think Alice told you about my loyalties. Marcus wanted to come, but he was unable to get free of Aro. Alice is with Isabella's parents, but we don't have much time, once the guests have finished their meal they will be going back to see the sentences on the rebels handed out and then Bella's parents will be brought out. We thought this would be your best chance of controlling the situation when everyone is gathered together."

It sounded like a good plan and I noticed Felix looking warily at Bella,

"I hope you have control this time girl or we're all likely to end up dead."

"I do, so long as you are on our side you have nothing to worry about."

She sounded supremely confident and I couldn't help smiling, I was proud of my mate.

 **Renee**

We had heard a lot of noises and knew that whatever was happening surely had something to do with Bella's arrival in some way. We had been ready for some hours now hearing comings and goings from within the monastery complex and then there came the terrible screaming. People were dying and we could only imagine how. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Aro sucking the life blood from that poor young man to prove his assertion he was a vampire. I felt sick and Charlie wrapped his arms comfortingly around me.

"We're going to die, Charlie, I know we are, just like the poor souls screaming out there."

"No we're not Renee, Alice told us Bella was coming and we have to believe her. If Bella is a vampire too then maybe she has a way to stop Aro and the others."

We both stiffened as we heard the bar on the outside of our door removed and Charlie pushed me behind him, trying to protect me from whatever horror lay outside the room. The door opened slowly and I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Alice standing there but coming up behind her were two more figures I didn't recognize and Charlie stepped forward.

"It's OK Charlie, these are friends. You go with them, they'll keep you safe."

"What about Bella? Is she here? Is she OK? When will we see her?"

The male stepped forward and motioned for us to follow him, the female watching their backs,

"There's no time for questions now. I need you to keep very quiet and follow me. If I tell you to run I want you to run as fast as you can out of the monastery. Once this is over and you are safe I'll answer all your questions, for now come on."

Alice nodded and we followed the young man down the corridor running as quietly as we could with the female protecting our rear.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Bella**

I had to put aside fears for my family in order to concentrate on controlling my gift. There would be many in the kangaroo court Aro had set up who were innocent and I'd killed enough innocents already. As I thought about this Abbie's face came to mind, with her parents, and how happy she had been when she told me she and Aaron were getting married. Now they were all dead and many more besides. Deaths I would have to live with now and I vowed no more innocent people would die at my hand. But Aro Volturi...well that was a different matter altogether and I intended to make sure he paid for what he had done. Coming back to the moment I followed Jasper with Peter and Charlotte close on our heels as Felix lead us hopefully to the courtroom and Aro.

As we approached I could hear a shuffling of feet and a few murmurs as people took their seats. Felix held up a hand and we stopped, he had told us the audience and jury were reassembling for the sentences to be carried out. I knew for Aro this was the best moment when he could demonstrate his power over our world by taking the lives of everyone who dared to stand against him. Well just maybe this time he would find himself facing ultimate justice instead. We waited until everyone was seated and the three Volturi brothers had taken their places and then we moved forward. Felix distracted the guards who watched the main entrance to the courtyard while Peter and Charlotte grabbed them silently and dragged them away into another room well away from here. There they would be offered the choice of joining us or meeting the same fate as Aro. Felix thought they would change sides, but the ultimatum coming from us would be more intimidating.

 **Aro**

Once the audience were reseated, looking satisfied after the meal provided for them, I knew they would be less inclined to make any objections to the forthcoming executions. It would be a lesson they would not forget in a hurry. Please the Volturi and you will be well treated, move against us and you will be killed. It had amused me to see Carlisle's coven and the other animal hunters from Morocco huddled together in a corner of the banqueting hall trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of freshly spilled human blood and the cries of the dying humans.

I had hoped that one or more might be overcome by blood lust and join in, but they held on to each other only relaxing once it was over and the guard cleared the bodies. They would be disposed of in the old monastery graveyard later, a fitting place for humans who had served their purpose so well. I stood up and waited for silence, the condemned still standing where they had from the beginning of the trial.

"Thank you again, my friends, for joining us here to ensure justice has been done. It just remains to carry out the sentences on those found guilty of treason."

I clapped my hands waiting for Felix and Philip to appear ready to execute the prisoners and there they were, right on cue, both dressed all in black and wearing executioners hoods. A little theatrical perhaps but I allowed myself a little license here. I turned to look at my brothers, but they were busy studying the executioners although they had known what to expect. I stopped, unnerved by the hint of a smile on Marcus' face.

Something was wrong, something had set alarm bells ringing before I saw that smile and I turned back. The executioners stood just where they had and shaking off the unsettling feeling I ordered them to take the first two condemned to the center of the courtyard where a fire had been lit in a large circle of stones, ready to receive the first dismembered bodies. They did so and I signaled for them to begin but they just stood there and then I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"I thought you might wait for me to join you, Aro."

Whirling round I saw Isabella standing there with a man I recognized as Major Whitlock, so that was who had been helping her, I should have known it must be someone like that.

"Isabella, if I had known for certain you would be joining us I would have waited but alas our guests have other things they need to get back home for. Still you are here now and I see you have brought a friend, are you joining us, Major?"

He stared straight through me, but she continued as if I hadn't spoken,

"There will be no executions of rebels here today, you've terrorized your last victim Aro. This time it's you who is on trial."

She turned her gaze to the jury,

"Are you prepared to try one more defendant?"

They looked at each other warily until Carlisle stood up,

"I am."

He was joined then by the five other guests and at a gesture from behind me the five guards also stood up nodding. I turned slowly to see both Caius and Marcus standing up and both smiled at me,

"It seems your time has come at last Aro. You will finally be tried for the murder of your sister, my wife Didyme."

"You can't try me, Marcus. Sit down and be quiet. As for you Caius, what is this? Are you siding with rebels too? I thought you and I ruled as one."

"No Aro, you ruled and the rest of us did as we were told. It looks like Bella has other idea's and I for one am happy to hear her out just like Marcus is."

So, they had conspired against me, my brothers and others, Chelsea most assuredly if Marcus was free to think for himself but who else? From the look of it my two executioners Felix and Philip, two I had thought I could trust with anything. I was just glad that Renata was at my side to protect me, even Isabella's gift couldn't kill me not with my own shield at my back. I smiled feeling a little more confident now.

"I see, a revolution, and how exactly do you intend to try me? I demand a jury of my peers and they are not my peers, far from it."

Isabella smiled,

"Very well then we must find those who are your equal Aro. Felix, free Raoul, after all he is a coven leader. Then there is Carlisle, also a coven leader and I'm sure there are others here I don't know but if they would identify themselves we can get down to business."

There was a slight hesitation before the coven leaders made themselves known and took their places vacated by the other jurors and then she smiled at me,

"We have three spaces, how convenient, Caius, Marcus would you like to join us?"

My treacherous brothers took their places either side of Carlisle leaving one empty place and I waited but then the doors opened and Alec walked slowly in.

"I think Felix should take the empty place, he is the leader of the guard and has been with Aro almost from the beginning."

I scowled, even Alec had forsaken me? Then I stood no chance whatsoever but even if they found me guilty of something they couldn't do anything about it. Not so long as Renata stayed at my shoulder and she would. I had saved her family from death centuries ago and she was merely paying her debt.

"Go ahead with your charade, in fact, allow me to help you along Isabella. I admit I ordered the killing of my sister because she was preparing to take Marcus away and I could not afford to lose him, I was still building up the Volturi and he was far too useful to me. I spoke to my sister, I begged her to reconsider but she refused, she told me she no longer wanted anything to do with the Volturi, that it was becoming something she could not agree with. I warned her and still she stood against me so to save my dream of a strong and united command of our world I ordered her killed and to stop my brother Marcus from suffering at the loss of his mate I bound him to myself using Chelsea. Now? Do you have enough? Is this sham over with? Or do you intend banishing me?"

"Banishing you? No Aro, you haven't been found guilty yet. Let's ask the jury what they think shall we?"

Of course, the jury wasted no time in finding me guilty but as I'd admitted to the crime this hadn't even been necessary and I waited to see what she would do next.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Renee**

I thought we would be leaving the monastery but instead the guy turned into a room close to the entry gates and the woman came in behind us shutting the door and leaning against it.

"Sorry we didn't have time for any introductions. I'm Cathy and this is my mate Garrett. We are friends of your daughter."

"Can we see her? I can hardly believe she isn't dead."

"Soon but she has some business to take care of first and we are looking after you in the meantime. Not that we are anticipating any trouble but it pays to be prepared."

"So she's here then? Is she safe? I know she's a vampire too but even so, this place is crawling with them and nearly all are Aro's people."

"Actually not as many as you might think and trust me, your daughter is a match for anything Aro can throw at her."

From the way Cathy said that I understood there was something very special about our daughter but I longed to see her, to hold her again, to know this wasn't just some crazy dream.

"So how did Bella meet you? Are you friends of the Cullens?"

Of course Charlie being the practical one wanted answers but our saviors didn't seem to mind his interrogation.

"We are but we met her when The Major went looking for her, after your call Renee."

"The Major? But he said he was something to do with the Cullens."

"Yeah and I knew the family from the time they lived in Forks. There was no Major with them then, I would have remembered."

Garrett nodded,

"Sorry, of course you would have known him as Jasper Hale, we know him as The Major."

"So what was his number doing in my daughters locket?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that, you'll have to ask them but I can tell you that he and your daughter are a couple."

"A couple? And just what does that mean exactly? I mean they haven't known each other long and she's been missing presumed dead for most of the time since the party so how did they become a couple?"

I nudged Charlie,

"Those are questions for Bella and this Jasper, not for their friends Charlie. As long as she's alive and safe that's all that I care about. Will we have to wait long? How will you know if everything goes well?"

"The short answer is that we'll soon know if it goes pear shaped, you'll hear and feel it."

 **Bella**

I knew Aro was waiting to see what we would do being supremely confident that with Renata as his personal bodyguard we couldn't touch him, well it was time to discover if he was right! I glanced at Jasper who winked at me telling me I was doing great then turned my attention back to Aro.

"You have been found guilty by a jury of your peers and now it is time to pass sentence on you. I think it's only fitting for the same sentence to be passed as you passed on those who wanted to break free of your subjugation. As the executioners are standing by ready we should make use of them. Renata it's time for you to choose where your loyalties lie."

She closed her eyes biting her lip as if trying to decide something very difficult and I found it hard to understand why she would continue to shield such a man as Aro Volturi.

Before she could reply there was a loud shout from the doors and I turned to see Peter and Charlotte go down under the weight of black cloaked figures rushing in, so Aro had been suspicious after all and had some of his loyal guards standing by in case of trouble. Either that or they had heard there was trouble and had come to his aid spontaneously. Either way they needed to be subdued but there were quite a few and I saw some of the audience join them, worried that if we were to be defeated they might go the same way as the rebels were threatened with.

Jasper took my hand and smiled at me reassuringly,

"It looks like you are in business Bella, just take what you need from me OK?"

"But who's going to watch out for you?"

"Bella...Bella...now might be a good time to show them what you got girl!"

I turned horrified to see Peter being held by two guards while another was closing in on Charlotte and the others were busy fighting Felix and his friend. Aro's soldiers had been reinforced by more who having heard the noise and come to see what was going on had automatically assumed that Aro and his brothers were under attack.

Charlotte screamed as one of the guards ripped her arm from the shoulder and I saw red my anger bursting through and suddenly there was chaos in the courtyard as the wind picked up throwing chairs around and people started scrabbling for the doors which suddenly slammed shut on them.

"Concentrate Bella, there are friends in here too."

I heard Jasper's voice as if from a great distance, the wind howling in my ears and my hair whipping around my face. As I saw Peter being twisted away from his mate by one of the Volturi guards while another two were tearing the rebel Raoul to pieces and throwing them in the fire pit I felt myself losing it but I knew if I did then everyone would die, just as they had at Abbie's party and I wouldn't allow that. I felt Jasper's calmness and sucked it into myself so I could think clearly and then it started, I found myself targeting individuals I knew were the enemy lifting them into the air and smashing them against others, adding more and more to the mix until I had a ball of limbs and torsos, heads ripped from bodies all churning together in the air.

The effort of controlling this was too great, I knew that very soon I would have to let go, allow my gift to run its course.

"Jasper, get out. Take the others with you and shut the doors, please."

He hesitated but he could see I was weakening and he had no more to give. I had sucked him almost dry so he nodded his understanding and called the others to join him, hauling Emmett and Rose with him when they seemed reluctant to leave and I was finally alone with my enemy and could allow my rage full rein.

 **Jasper**

I had seen something Bella had not, while she was busy concentrating on collecting up the Volturi who were loyal to Aro I saw him escape through a side door but I couldn't follow, Bella needed me. Only when she told me to go and take the others did I have a chance to tell anyone about his flight. We had many injured from fighting but Marcus was intact so I called him over and explained the situation.

"He won't get far. I anticipated he might make a run for it if things went badly for him so Alec stationed himself outside the monastery, if Aro tries to leave he will find himself in limbo."

"Where did all those guards come from?"

"Aro had some newborns added to the guard recently and he had been training them using some of the old guard, ones loyal to him it would seem and I overlooked them, a stupid mistake but in my defense. I was too focused in on getting revenge."

"Well now you need to find him and bring him back, Renata too, she chose her side and now she will pay the price. Where's Jane by the way?"

"We decided it might be as well if the wives were kept away from the trial and Aro agreed. Sulpicia has been extremely critical of him recently, the way he has been acting since Bella escaped. I think she had a grudging respect for the girl. Anyway he sent them to visit Delphi, it's somewhere Sulpicia loved as a child, her aunt was one of the Oracles. Jane and Corin went with her and Athenadora."

"Aro really didn't expect trouble did he?"

"No, he rather thought with the rebels caught and other malcontents here along with Bella's parents that he had nothing to fear. I always told him his arrogance would be his downfall eventually and it seems I was right."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Aro**

I might have lost this battle but there would be another and next time I would ensure I had more security around me and I would find a way to destroy Isabella and The Major. Did they really think he could get away with making a fool out of me? If they did then they seriously misunderstood. I was grateful I had sent the women away from Lamia before the trial began. Sulpicia would be safe and as for Athenadora, well my brother may have turned traitor, but his wife was mine. He knew only too well what happened to the mates of people who defied me, even my own sister.

I would tell Athenadora that we had been betrayed by Marcus and that Caius had gone on to our villa in Piraeus where we would join him. It would only take a word from me and Corin would ease any fears she might have. Then when we had reached somewhere safe, one of my bolt holes I had always retained for just such an occurrence I would make her wish she had never heard the name Aro Volturi. Jane could torture her until I wearied of the sport and then she would die. I would send her hands and eyes to my dear brother, he could have those parts of her to remind him of what he had lost by his betrayal, but the rest would be burned and the ashes scattered to the four winds.

I hesitated wondering if I had time to make a small diversion and kill Bella's parents but decided they would probably have been rescued by now so cursing I ran out of the rear of the building and down the hill towards the road. I had transport in the nearest village, having a car close by had always amused my brothers, but it would prove my salvation now. As I thought this I saw it coming slowly up the hill towards me and froze but then I recognized Alec in the driver's seat and smiled, I knew I could always rely on the twins if no one else. He drew up beside me and threw open the door and I jumped inside throwing my cloak into the bushes so as not to draw attention to myself as we drove through town.

"Alec, we need to get to Delphi as quickly as possible. Ring your sister and tell her there has been a change in plans they aren't coming back to the monastery."

He didn't reply and I noticed he was making no attempt to slow or turn around and then I felt my senses draining away and knew he had been turned against me. I tried to open the door to throw myself out of the car in a vain attempt to escape but before I could do so my world turned gray and silent.

 **Renee**

We heard what sounded like fighting and then a dreadful howling as if there was a tornado headed this way and our saviors looked at each other with concern.

"Is that what you meant by knowing?"

Cathy nodded,

"Yes, it must have come to a fight but we are safe enough here and they'll find us when it's all over."

Charlie got up and approached the door,

"Over be damned, if my daughter is out there in trouble I'm going to help her. Now step away from the door son."

I had to smile, Charlie called the muscular young man standing in front of the door son.

"What will you do Charlie? They are all vampires out there, you'll be killed in seconds and then I'll be the one in trouble with Bella and I am not getting in her bad books so please, just sit down and wait patiently."

"Or what Garrett? Are you threatening me?"

Garrett grinned and shook his head,

"No Charlie, call it self-preservation. I promise you Bella is in no danger and it will soon be over."

He made it patently obvious that he was not going to move and there was a short standoff before I noticed the noise had died and pointed it out to Charlie who relaxed a little but still looked pissed at Garrett.

"Can we go now?"

A few seconds later there was a piercing whistle from the corridor outside and Garrett moved away,

"Yep, that's the signal."

Charlie wrenched the door open and I followed him out to see another young man standing there holding one handless arm to his side, some liquid dripping slowly from the ragged stump. In the other hand, he held the missing one and I started. He looked down,

"Fuck! Sorry, I forgot. Won't take long but it stings like a son of a bitch."

He held the hand to the stump and I watched open-mouthed as it fused back on almost immediately. He wriggled the fingers and winced then continued,

"One of the good bits of being a vampire. You must be Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents. I'm Peter, a friend of your daughters, she sent me to find you though I didn't think Garrett would march you half way to fucking Athens."

"Shut up and tell us what happened Peter."

"Follow me folks"

He turned and loped off back the way he had come, I could tell by the trail of slowing drying blood, or what passed for it in a vampire, that wet the floor.

"So?"

Garrett was impatient for news by his time of voice and Peter started to talk but too fast for us to hear most of it. I got Aro had escaped but not for long and something about Bella showing everyone what she'd got. He sounded proud of our daughter and I couldn't help smiling. It amused me to think of my quiet mousy little girl among all these supernatural creatures and being one of them. I suddenly wondered if I would even recognize her though of course every vampire I had met to date looked perfectly normal.

Charlie was almost running to catch up while I walked more slowly with Cathy.

"How long have you known Bella?"

"Not that long but she's a good person and The Major adores her. It must be strange for you after thinking she was dead for so long."

"Yes, but I don't think I will really believe it until I see her for myself. Will she...I mean..."

"You mean will she look different?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so, a little pale and her eyes will be, normally a new vampires eyes are bright red but it's a little different for Bella."

She told me Bella's story quickly as we walked back into the heart of the monastery and I could hardly believe my ears. Our daughter had not only dated a vampire in Edward Cullen, but she had been hunted by them, bitten by one and almost killed. I had always known my daughter was different but not in my wildest dreams had I expected this outcome!

"How did she manage to overcome all the vampires here? And Aro?"

"Your daughter has a gift, it's rare in vampires and having an extremely powerful one is even rarer. Bella's was so powerful that as a human it was ungovernable, only since she became a vampire and The Major's...partner has she been able to control it."

"Powerful? Did she...was she responsible for the explosion at Abbie's? Did her...gift...kill all those people?"

"No, at least not directly. I think her gift kicked in to protect her from someone, but the people at the party were killed by accident, Bella never meant to hurt anyone."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes and I think it made it easier for her to accept, Jasper has been helping her with that too."

"Then we have a lot to thank him for."

Peter stopped outside two wooden doors that looked as if they had tried to contain a nuclear explosion and failed miserably. Stepping over the wreckage, we found ourselves in a courtyard lit by the flames from a huge fire in its center. Clouds of purple scented smoke rose into the air and by the flickering light I saw a group of people standing together. Recognizing my daughter among them, I cried out and ran over to her,

"Bella? Is it really you?"

She turned and smiled and I knew my little girl as I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug of relief.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, are you OK? Where's dad?"

He hurried over to join us and though he would never admit it I saw a tear of relief trickle down his cheek,

"It's good to see you Bells, especially when we never thought we would. You gave us one hell of a scare there for a while."

It didn't matter, nothing mattered any more, not the shock at hearing my baby was dead, not the grief of mourning her. Everything was suddenly all right again as we stood here with her in our arms.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Jasper**

Bella was becoming so enraged that she was losing control so I sent her more calming influence although I knew my own strength was being depleted quickly. Thankfully it was enough though and with a final violent whip through the air the ball of vampire flesh hovered above the fire and then fell blazing up, flames licking towards the sky as our enemies burned to smoke and ash. She slumped slightly at this point and I hurried to catch her before she could hit the floor. After the terrible screaming and crashing that had filled the courtyard, the sudden silence was eerie and everyone still standing, huddled in doorways that were locked from the other side by iron bars or behind the low walls of the raised flower beds started to move back into the open.

She smiled up at me with a grin,

"We did it, Jasper, together we did it."

"We certainly did darlin', but Aro got away."

She pulled herself upright with a curse,

"We have to go after him, he can't be allowed to escape."

"He won't, Marcus has it all under control. Aro will be back soon enough and he's sent for someone to bring the women back too. We still have to decide what to do about Sulpicia, if we kill Aro it condemns her to death too."

Bella nodded, she understood that to lose a mate meant death for the other if they really were mates that is.

"I have to speak to her when she gets back but what about Jane and Alec?"

"Alec is with us, as for Jane, well she's with the wives so we'll just have to wait and see. For now, I think there are others waiting to see you."

 **Bella**

I turned and seeing my parents standing there ran to them grasping my mom tightly as my dad put his arms around both of us. For some time, I could think of nothing but how relieved I was that they were alive but then as they stood back I realized we still had a huge dilemma, but it could wait a while.

"Why don't you rest, get your strength back. Go and sit with your parents, let us deal with this."

I nodded kissing Jasper before going inside, away from the devastation in the courtyard to one of the inner room where I sat down between my parents who both clutched one of my hands as if afraid I might suddenly disappear. I told them my story from the time of the explosion at the party, the pain of guilt at what I had done to my friend revived once more.

"Now tell me what happened to you. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this."

I heard about their search for answers, the way they came together to grieve me and the love they rekindled before Aro sent his guards to kidnap them and fly them to Greece. That was the first time they heard that I was still alive and I was glad to hear they had not been ill-treated too much although watching as Aro fed on a human to prove his assertion that he was a vampire must have been horrific enough. I had to smile when Renee lifted a chain from her neck and handed it to me, recognizing my locket.

"That's how I contacted Jasper I assume although at the time I thought it was Edward's number."

"Edwards?"

"Well, I didn't know anything about Jasper but you and Edward had been so much in love I thought it was a keepsake. Crazy I know but I guess I'm just a sentimental fool."

She took it back and then fastened it back around my neck, never flinching at the cold hardness of my vampire flesh.

"I don't suppose you'll need it again, but I put Jasper's number back inside for good luck."

I grasped the locket in one hand and thanked my lucky stars my mother had decided to ring the number she had found inside my locket. An action that had probably saved my life.

"When will we be formally introduced to this fella of yours then? I guess this is over now."

"Not quite, Aro escaped but he's being brought back as far as I know and there are a few others who must be dealt with too. Jane who you already know and Aro's wife for a start."

"If Aro is or was the leader of the Volturi like he claimed along with his brothers then who is going to take over?"

"I don't know dad, not yet. I know Marcus is free now and he can choose what he does next."

"What about the other brother? Caius isn't it? Surely he must be held accountable for the things the Volturi have done?"

Dad was right of course while Marcus had no choice but to follow Aro and agree with everything his brother in law said and did Caius had not been bound in the same way and although he had sided with us against Aro I wasn't sure any of us would trust him.

"That's for others to decide not me. I've done what I set out to do, free you and stop Aro. Now it's for the others to sort out, I just want some time to come to terms with everything that's happened. To think about Abbie and all the others."

Renee put her arm around my shoulders,

"Bella, Garrett told us that it was an accident, that you had no control. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not but I still killed them and she was my best friend mom."

Jasper came to find me then and with him came to Cathy and Esme. I almost groaned, I really didn't need their solicitude, I just wanted Jasper, but that would be ungrateful. I was relieved however to find that the girls had come for my parents.

"We thought you might like to freshen up and eat while Bella gets up to speed on what's happened. Rosalie and Charlotte are cooking something and if you have any questions about what happened here we'll be only too glad to fill you in. I think Carlisle and Marcus would like to speak to you about your future too."

That last worried me, but Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder,

"It's OK Bella, no one is going to make any decisions right now, but I'm sure your parents understand that things are complicated."

Dad stood up facing Jasper squarely,

"You mean about allowing us to leave with the knowledge we have of your race? Yeah, Renee and I have discussed it, we may be human, but we are not stupid."

"I never thought you were, but you should understand what a decision to become a vampire means."

"I already know what it means Jasper. It means never having to go through losing my daughter again or God forbid Renee and they are the only considerations I have, but we'll talk to Carlisle, I assume you and Bella need to..."

He was at a loss how to say it so I did it for him,

"Jasper and I will hunt and then we'll be back, we won't be too long and just so you don't feel too bad we live on animal blood not human."

It was good to be away from the monastery and everyone, just the two of us and after feeding on a couple of goats, we made time for each other, making love on the hillside among the wildflowers and scrubby grass. It was blissful and by the time we dressed and made ourselves presentable once more the light was fading.

"I was beginning to think we would never get any time to ourselves, everything has been so chaotic, so hurried, tell me it won't always be like this Jasper."

"It won't darlin', once the business of Aro and the new leadership is settled you and I will find somewhere quiet and secluded and shut out the rest of the world for a year."

"Only a year?"

He grinned and pulled me close for a kiss,

"Well, maybe two. But for now, well we have more business to discuss. I left the others deciding what to do about Caius."

"What do you think we should do about him?"

"I think Caius is a necessary evil. Along with Marcus, he knows better than anyone how the Volturi works and what needs changing. He's not as power hungry as Aro and he has a good military mind so there would be no problem of keeping the peace. Our kind are not naturally peaceful Bella and they need strong leadership. It's the corruption that ruined Aro and if we can find someone else to join those two and keep them honest I think the Volturi's survival could be a good thing."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Marcus**

I had waited a long, long, time for this and finally I would see justice done but after that, I had no idea what I would do. I had thought that the pain of losing my dearest mate would never end, except by death but over the centuries, I had learned that hatred and a thirst for revenge could temper the pain. I could join my sweet Didyme or I could as The Major and the others implored, take control of the Volturi and turn it back into something my Didyme would have been proud of, a monument to her. I was asked if I decided to stay on who I would choose to sit at my side.

"There must be three of us if I stay, that way there is always someone to give a final decision and keep the other two from vying for leadership. Aro only got away with all he did because I was his puppet, ruled by Chelsea's gift. That must never be allowed to happen again, her gift has proved as damaging as any tyranny."

"Chelsea decided to remain loyal to Aro and was killed by Bella along with the rest so you have no fear there. You still haven't said who you would want to rule at your side, though."

"No Carlisle, I haven't because I am not sure you want to hear."

 **Carlisle**

I looked around at the others assembled here, some of the guests who had decided to stay on and find out what would happen next, including Raoul, proud they had asked me to chair this meeting.

"Please Marcus, go on."

He glanced around at the others before answering, I think Caius should remain."

There was an outburst of astonished argument, but I put a hand up to still them,

"Why?"

"He is already Volturi, he knows how it works, he is dedicated to its aims of keeping our race a secret from the humans and he has a keen analytical mind. Without having to show he is better or stronger than Aro he will be a good leader, he was in the past and only Aro's constant battle for complete power over us all corrupted him."

I thought we should perhaps hear his other choices first and perhaps vote on them afterward.

"And your other choice or choices?"

"Fresh blood, fresh thoughts, and ideas are necessary or we stagnate, we need an understanding of this century of the human world as it stands now. My choices will be controversial as Caius is, but I think perhaps Isabella's father. After all, he is a police officer so he has an understanding of law and order and fresh eyes with which to view our kind."

"Yeah, human eyes Marcus or had that slipped your mind?"

The remark came from the back of the group clustered around the table and I stepped in once more.

"I have spoken to Bella's parents both of who understand the difficulties of attempting to remain human and have decided that to enable them to remain in their daughter's life they wish to become vampires too. Which means that after a suitable interval for him to become controlled there should be no problem with Chief Swan becoming one of the leaders alongside Marcus and Caius and me for one think it is an excellent idea. Are there any other objections? Of course, in the meantime we still need a third leader and if it seems that Bella's father will not be suitable there is plenty of time to reconsider our options. So, are there any other nominees?"

I was shocked but pleased when Esme's name was mooted,

"It's about time we had a female on the governing body and from what I hear Esme is fair."

There were various murmured agreements to this idea and then someone mentioned Athenadora but, of course, the rest of the assembly agreed that it would put too much power in one pair of hands Caius', and this was not desirable.

"Well we can certainly speak to Chief Swan and Esme but I think we should clear up outstanding problems first and I think Aro's trial is next so lets set a time, say dawn tomorrow? It will give everyone chance to discuss the issues raised here and we can continue this discussion afterwards."

Everyone was happy at this so the meeting broke up, but Raoul hung back obviously wanting to speak Marcus or me.

"Marcus, you and I are on opposite sides of the argument or were until a short time ago but I now know why and as a result of this knowledge I am willing to work with you and a new leadership but we will not countenance any laws or actions that put our members in danger for speaking up if they feel you are dealing with them unfairly."

"Then I see no problems ahead but if any arise then it would be politic to speak to us before making any move against such actions. I intend to see that the Volturi deal fairly with everyone who does not break our most important laws."

"Well, on those words I will leave you. Do you intend to stay here in Lamia or will you be rebuilding the citadel in Volterra?"

"Oh, I think a new home works better with a new Volturi and a new start. Keep in touch Raoul, it's the best way to avoid problems in the future."

Raoul agreed and after studying Marcus' outstretched hand for a moment shook it briefly and then left followed by some of the other members of the jury and audience while others decided to hang on to the very end so they would know exactly what the score was when they finally got back to their covens.

There was a commotion at the door into the courtyard and we saw Aro being led back in by Alec through a group of angry men all pushing and shouting at him, but Aro was still in the grip of Alec's gift and, therefore, oblivious to it all.

"Enough. Let them through."

The others opened a clear path at Marcus command and Alec came to a halt before the Volturi leader.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to do so I thought it best to bring him straight to you. When I found him he was alone, I think Renata took the opportunity to run for it. Do you want me to go and find her? Fetch her back?"

"No, let her go, she isn't really guilty of anything. Thank you, Alec."

He glanced at the group of sullen-looking men watching the ex-leader of the Volturi with such hatred and addressed them,

"Nothing is going to happen until dawn so I suggest you find somewhere to wait until the courtyard is readied unless of course you want to help that is."

A few fell to helping the guards put right the damage Bella's gift had done but most vanished into the corridors.

Once we were alone Marcus looked long and hard at his brother in law,

"I've waited a long time to get my revenge Carlisle yet now he is here at my mercy I feel a certain amount of guilt for what I must do to his wife Sulpicia. I am condemning her to the same fate as myself, a life without her mate."

"You could commute his sentence to imprisonment. Keep him locked up with her somewhere secure."

Marcus shook his head,

"No, there will be no peace in our world until Aro is dead. I understand that, but I will speak to Sulpicia first, she has a right to decide for herself what she wants to do. Corin is still with us and she could keep Sulpicia happy if she wishes to live. It's a choice her husband never allowed me, but I am not him."

"No Marcus you are a man of honor and you will do what is right, no more, no less.

When I went to find the rest of the family Bella's parents were also there having made their decisions to join us quickly enough. After losing their daughter once they would not do so again when an alternative offered itself. Chief Swan was flattered that he had been mentioned by Marcus as a possible member of the new ruling committee although he understood that it might be some years before he was able to accept the offer.

I saw Rose and Emmett talking to Peter and Charlotte while Garrett and Cathy were standing with Alice who seemed to have found her mate at last although I must admit to a little shock at seeing he was one of the Volturi executioners who had turned against Aro. She came over smiling and dragging him with her to introduce me and it didn't take long to see what had attracted her to him. Philip was every inch a knight of old, chivalrous and very attentive of his lady.

"I couldn't tell you earlier Carlisle in case anyone found out, I'd seen some of what was to come but not enough to decide where I could successfully intervene without affecting the outcome but everything worked out fine, in the end, I'm relieved to say."

"Yes, it did Alice, and will the two of you be returning with us to Quebec?"

She beamed at Philip and nodded,

"Yes, Philip wants me to show him all the things he has been missing while stuck in Volterra almost exclusively."

"Does he know what he's letting himself in for I wonder?"

He looked at me and shrugged,

"A knight always perseveres to the end in any enterprise he begins so we shall see Carlisle."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Jane**

I knew that something had happened although the others seemed oblivious to the tension. I remembered what Alec had told me about the time coming to choose sides and I had a feeling that time was now. As we approached the monastery everything looked normal, there were two guards at the entrance and they opened the gates and waved us through without any problem so perhaps I was right. Dawn had just broken and there was plenty of activity inside the compound, but we went straight to the wives quarters on the eastern side of the complex and freshened up after our journey then went to find the brothers.

 **Sulpicia**

We found Caius in his study with a couple of the guard and I began to wonder if something was wrong because he almost appeared to be a prisoner rather than the one giving the orders, but I decided not to say anything. If Caius had upset Aro so much he wanted him watched then I needed to find out what was really going on. Taking Corin with me, Jane having already disappeared presumably to find her brother. Whenever the two were apart for any length of time they sought each other out as soon as they returned. I went on to the study Aro had chosen for his, but it was empty. It seemed the trials had taken longer than he had anticipated so now I would either have to go hunting for him or go back to our suite of rooms and wait for him to come to me.

We were just leaving to make our way back to my suite when Marcus appeared,

"Sulpicia, I'd heard you were back, did you enjoy your visit to Delphi?"

"It's changed so much Marcus, but then it has been so long since I visited last, just a ruin now with none of the mystique it used to have but thank you for asking. Have you seen my husband, he seems to be elusive today?"

"Yes, he's in the courtyard and proceedings are about to start, you might like to observe, it concerns you too after all."

I began to feel uneasy, Marcus was acting markedly differently, he seemed more like the Marcus Didyme had fallen in love with and I looked around.

"Proceedings? I don't think so Marcus. You know I have little time for the politics."

Two guards appeared behind us and Corin clutched my arm,

"Perhaps we should do as Marcus says Sulpicia."

He stood staring at me gravely,

"What's going on Marcus? What proceedings? Where is my husband?"

"About to get what's coming to him Sulpicia. I have waited too long to see him pay for murdering Didyme."

I blanched,

"Murder? Are you mad Marcus? Why would Aro murder his own sister?"

"To keep me here, he needed my talents at the time and Didyme and I wanted to leave Volterra, to make a life of our own. However we made the fatal mistake of telling Aro of our plans and he made absolutely sure that I would never leave."

"I don't believe you, Marcus, you are crazy."

"We'll see. Come on please, the court is waiting."

I followed Marcus out into the courtyard to find a huge gathering, almost all the guards plus Caius who sat to one side with Jane and Alec who stood a little apart. Isabella was here with a man I recognized as The Major, so he was the one who had helped her thwart my husband's ambitions! Was that why Marcus was making such outlandish statements about Aro? I strode over to my husband shrugging off the arm of the guard at my side angrily and sat down beside him.

"What is going on Aro?"

Before he could answer me Carlisle spoke up and I turned to find Marcus had taken a seat next to him.

"Now everyone is here perhaps we can make a start. You heard Aro admit to his crime yesterday and I think it only fair that his wife hears the charge against him."

Charge? Admission? I looked at Aro again but he stared resolutely ahead and the first stirrings of unease and uncertainty started in my brain. I listened appalled as Carlisle read out the charge of murder against his sister. How had I not been aware that it had been Aro who had killed Didyme? Was it even possible that I didn't know my husband? After all these centuries he could have hidden the fact he was capable of killing his own sister? His brothers wife? I turned to him furious,

"Is this true? Aro, answer me."

He finally turned his head and nodded once looking completely unconcerned,

"Yes, it was necessary. I needed Marcus and she was going to take him away, I couldn't allow that Sulpicia, we were building our power base, I needed him."

My seat crashed to the floor as I jumped up in horror,

"No, how could you? I know you are greedy for power, hard and uncompromising, evil even at times but that you could stoop so low? You could murder Didyme, an innocent who only wanted a life with her mate? You make me sick."

My hand flashed around and the impact on the side of his face rocked him, but he didn't fall or flinch merely continued to stare at me.

"It was necessary Sulpicia and if the instance were to occur again then I would act exactly as I did in that case. It's impossible to rule our kind without making hard decisions and doing unspeakable acts at times my dear."

I moved away now looking at Marcus beseechingly,

"Please forgive me, Marcus, I didn't know. If I had I would have done something but how did you keep silent so long?"

Of course, the answer was easy to find and I swung round to face my husband again.

"You used Chelsea didn't you? In the same way, that you made sure, Athena and I stayed placidly in that tower using Corin, and we thought it was all to keep us safe. You just wanted control over us too, didn't you?"

He shrugged,

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters, everything you have done matters to me, Aro."

He didn't speak again as the jury considered its verdict and the sentence while I moved away from Aro to speak to Isabella and apologize for my husband's behavior towards her and her parents.

"It doesn't matter Sulpicia, it's over and the man responsible is going to pay for his evil."

"Why aren't you there calling for his death? After all, he's done to you?"

"Because I have blood on my own hands and I still have to live with that. I can't blame Aro for everything. Yes, he brought me here, my parents too but it was me who killed my friend and her family. A whole party full of people who had come to celebrate her engagement...all dead...everyone and it's all my fault."

I thought about this as sentence of death was passed on my husband and Marcus called on me to speak if I wanted to,

"You think I want to beg for Aro's life? I would never have condoned him killing his own sister or turning Marcus into a marionette. He deserves all that you do to him."

"And you Sulpicia? What about you? After all, he is your mate, killing him means destroying you too."

I shook my head denying the fact,

"No, if he were my true mate then he would never have done such an evil deed. Hearing the truth makes me feel sick to my stomach to even see him. Do what you will with him, I wipe my hands of any involvement with Aro Volturi."

I swept to the door but hesitated on the threshold for a moment, there was something I needed to say and I turned back,

"Isabella, you didn't kill your friend, Aro ordered that to hide your abduction. You hurt some of the party goers admittedly but the deaths of all barring the one man found close to you were the work of the Volturi guard. Aro ordered them to arrange the explosion after killing everyone. So you see, you are innocent, their blood is on his hands, not yours."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella**

I felt genuinely sorry for Sulpicia, it was apparent from the stricken look on her face that she had known nothing about Didyme's death at her husband's own hand. When she fled Marcus who had seen the same, motioned for the guards who had accompanied her to allow her to go. Aro showed no sign of being upset by his wife's words or her leaving him to his fate. It was as if he were slightly bored by the whole thing. In fact, he turned to Marcus and spoke very matter of factly,

"Is this over now? Have you had your moment of revenge? Or are there to be more accusations? Does Caius have anything to add? Or has the cat got his tongue?"

Caius stood up and spoke in a very low voice,

"The only thing I have to say is that I am sorry I allowed you to continue to rule our world after all the things you have done. I was a coward at first and then I tried to follow your lead. To become more powerful so I could step in and take over but I guess I just couldn't force myself to do some of the things you could."

Aro smiled broadly,

"No Caius, you don't have the brains or the determination that it takes to make a leader. I was never worried about you as a competitor, now Marcus there, he had what it took until my sister poisoned him with her gentle ways."

Marcus stood up abruptly and his voice echoed around the courtyard stunning everyone into silence.

"Enough you murderer, I'll listen to no more of your lies and abuse."

Marcus was a big man, bigger even than Felix, but he moved with the grace and speed of a leopard and Aro found himself at his brothers mercy, or not. The fight was over in seconds although Aro tried to defend himself Marcus had the rage and hatred of centuries fueling his attack. Aro became a heap of dripping segments, none larger than a fist and as Marcus gathered them up into a heap Caius stepped forward to hand him a lighter and we all watched as the former leader of the Volturi burned to ash within a minute.

After witnessing this, most of the remaining audience left the monastery leaving only the Volturi behind plus our friends and family. Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, and Jasper, went into Marcus' study to start the process of rebuilding the shattered leadership while I went to spend more time with my parents refusing the offer to join them. I wanted nothing to do with the Volturi leadership, but I understood there was a lot to be done and when an hour later Alec came with an invitation to join them for Charlie and Esme I watched as they went off slightly dazed by the rapidity of the rebuild. I hadn't seen Edward since we entered the monastery almost four days ago but when Renee suddenly clutched my arm and hissed in my ear I knew she had seen him.

He approached cautiously and nodded an acknowledgment to my mom who greeted him civilly enough then went off to speak to Cathy and Charlotte who had been deserted by their mates who were busy helping with the renovation of the crumbling buildings along with all the other men still in residence.

"Bella, do you have a moment?"

I nodded and indicated for him to take the seat so recently vacated by my mom. He sat down and sighed,

"Congratulations."

"For what?"

"Everything, becoming a vampire I know it's something you wanted. I guess I should have agreed when we returned from Volterra. I might be standing where Jasper is now."

"No Edward, it would never have worked, there were two many problems between us, but I'm glad you came to help."

"Well, I didn't have much choice and at first, I really didn't want to stay. Not once I knew about you and him. When did you know? Was he the real reason we broke up?"

"You mean was I cheating on you with Jasper? No, Edward, I wasn't."

He sighed heavily looking around the room,

"I guess that was a question I had no business asking. Do you think it's right, though? You and Jasper? After all, you thought you were in love with me at one time. Couldn't it be the same with him?"

I smiled but only because he sounded so hopeful.

"No Edward, it's completely different. Jasper never tried to tell me what to do or order my life. He's just there for me, besides I know he's the one and sometime in the future you'll find your special someone too."

"You think? I was furious with Alice for ringing him and not me. I was angry with Esme for interfering when I wanted to keep an eye on you. I was even angry with Carlisle for siding with Jasper and Alice. I guess I've been angry with everyone except the person I should be mad at. ME!" "You?"

"Yes, it was my actions, my behavior that drove you away. If I could have been the kind of man you needed then I wouldn't have lost you. You'd think I'd learn my lesson after the first time wouldn't you? But no, good old Edward crashes and burns again."

"I think you are being way too hard on yourself Edward. You just chose the wrong girls to fall for but you'll find the right one and you'll know it's right when you do I promise you."

He looked at me puzzled for a moment,

"You said girls, how do you know about the other girl? Did Esme tell you?"

"No, Esme never said anything, no one did."

"Then how?"

I could have lied and told him it was because he had said "I'd learn my lesson after the first time" but that didn't seem right somehow so I told him about the diary I had found in the attic and read. His eyes widened and then he laughed but there was no mirth in it.

"I really do need to be careful. Not only do I make a fool of myself with one girl but I repeat the same stupid mistakes with her great grandmother or whatever. Do you think I'll have to wait another few generations for another to come along?"

"I doubt it, after all, I'm a vampire so the line stops with me, Edward."

He sat a few minutes more but didn't speak again and then wandered off out of the room and I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't have any feelings for Edward any more, but I did feel a little sorry for him and just wanted Jasper to return, I was missing him like crazy. Sitting alone though gave me time to think about Sulpicia's words, exonerating me of the deaths at Abbie's party although I still felt partially responsible. If I hadn't been there and drawn Tim to the ranch them I wouldn't have gotten mad and lost control of my gift. The Volturi wouldn't have decided to snatch me and kill everyone else to hide what they had done. I guessed the guilt would never entirely leave me.

I was relieved when half an hour later Jasper returned wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight.

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded,

"Yes...no...I'm not sure. I'm beginning to feel out of place here. I'm not a leader or a guard or even anyone wants information or guidance from. When can we leave?"

"What about your parents?"

"They can come with us can't they?"

Then it dawned on me that they couldn't, they were trapped here until they became vampires too. Sighing I lay my head on his shoulder,

"I guess we'll be staying a while then."

"Not necessarily, I heard Charlie talking about getting it over with and offered to change him if he wanted me to, I thought you might prefer that to a stranger."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness,

"And what did he say?"

"That I had a deal and once the meeting breaks up he wants to get started, him and your mom. Apparently she's more eager than he is, she told him it was the only way to stay in your life and that means a lot to them both."

I felt a prickling in my eyes and knew had I been able to I would have been crying now.

"He also said that once I started the change that I should take you away somewhere to heal."

"Heal?"

"Bella they are your parents and they aren't blind. They know you've been through a lot and they think you need time to come to terms with your own transformation and the gift you have so I agreed and Esme has kindly donated a month on Isle Esme for your recuperation so what do you say?"

I closed my eyes, my body screaming to leave right away and whispered,

"Sounds like a plan Major."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Bella**

Saying goodbye to my parents again was going to be hard, especially as I knew I wouldn't be seeing them again for a while. They would be going through the transformation and then stay in the monastery looked after by Carlisle and Marcus until they learned control. As a vampire myself I didn't really understand the newborn rage. I had been extremely lucky in that James' venom had allowed me to go through the process gradually. I hadn't felt the terrible pain most go through and I hated the idea of Renee and Charlie suffering, but they refused Jasper's offer to stay and help them through it. He had been through enough and they decided he shouldn't have to go through even more.

Isle Esme had sounded like a good idea when Esme offered us the use of the tropical paradise but the closer we got to leaving the more apprehensive I began to feel. I wanted to go somewhere we could be sure we would be alone and while I never thought for a moment anyone would turn up on the island it didn't feel private enough. I tried to explain to Jasper that I wanted somewhere no one else had been, at least nowhere anyone we knew had spent their first holiday alone together. At first, I thought he was going to laugh at me, but instead, he just kissed me and asked me to trust him, as if he needed to ask!

Renee and Charlie went off with him after our final farewell and I waited in the courtyard ready to leave as soon as he was through. Charlotte came out to say goodbye and to warn me that Peter was already making threats to fly to Rio and join us and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"I wouldn't worry Bella. The Major knows Peter far too well to allow him to ruin things for you."

"I hope you're right or Peter might just find out what it feels like to be on the receiving end of my gift."

"I'll be sure to tell him that but then Peter might take it as a challenge, you just never know with my husband."

I decided I'd known him long enough to understand just how true that statement was and I was relieved when we managed to get away without seeing him.

Marcus had put the Volturi jet at our disposal and it wasn't until we had taken off that Jasper broke the news he had altered our destination.

"So, no Isle Esme?"

"No, I heard what you said about wanting some privacy and made alternate arrangements."

However, he wouldn't tell me where we were going instead no matter what I threatened or promised! The flight was long, but we managed to find a way to pass the hours, after all, the jet did have its own private bedroom and it seemed a waste not to make use of it. When the pilot finally told us that we were descending ready to land I suddenly started to feel excited, I wondered what I would see when the door opened, would it be hot and sultry or snow covered? Not that I minded which so long as it was private.

When we landed it was dark and though I could see perfectly well there was no way of telling where we were, no signs, no buildings apart from those of the distant airport. I took a deep breath but I didn't recognize the smells and when a car drew up with darkly tinted windows I knew this was all a part of the surprise. The chauffeur got out to open the doors for us but didn't speak, merely touched his cap then got back in and drove off so I still had no idea where we were going, but Jasper had the timing perfect, the car pulled to a stop just as the dawn was breaking over the stone tower of a castle!

The chauffeur opened the doors for us and carried our bags, which I only just noticed though where they came from I had no idea, over to the huge carved entrance to the main building and deposited them before again touching his cap and driving back the way we had come. I smiled at Jasper who took my arm and led me inside guiding me to the huge hall with its massive stone hearth with logs crackling in it filling the air with the smell of pine resin. Alone in the huge room, I turned to Jasper, my eyes sparkling with excitement,

"We've got the whole castle to ourselves?"

"Yes although there will be staff coming at some point, but I'm told they will be extremely discreet and only here for a day or so. Welcome to Château-sur-Epte Castle."

"It's beautiful can we explore?"

"Of course, it's all ours for as long as we want. I thought you might enjoy being the castle's mistress for a while."

I grinned running my hands down his chest to his belt buckle,

"Maybe the exploration can wait a while. I can think of someone else's Mistress I would rather be right now."

He picked up the bags and carried them up to the master suite which was equally as imposing although I didn't really notice until the following morning when we finally collapsed exhausted and thirsty onto the tumbled sheets. I sat up then looking around and padded to the window embrasure to see the view.

"There's a pool and woods. Do you think there are any deer?"

"Philip assured me that the woods are kept well stocked and he has falcons here if you'd like to try your hand, horses too."

"Philip? As in Alice's mate Philip? He owns this place?"

"Since Medieval times, it was given him in 1437 by a grateful monarch and has been in his hands ever since. So, what do you think?"

I could see he wasn't sure the castle lived up to the idea of Isle Esme but for me it was perfect.

We spent a month just relaxing although I learned to hawk and ride while the pool was wonderful at night, lit from below by colored lights that seemed to wink and shimmer through the water. I never wanted to leave here, just Jasper and I alone with nothing terrible happening in our world and I wondered if he would ask me to move into the ranch he owned but for now, I really didn't care. Then strange things began to happen, the threatened human staff arrived although they moved silently heads down most of the time.

In front of the tower on the huge lawn, tents were erected with flags topping them and freshly painted wooden rails sprang up along the length. When I asked Jasper what was going on he merely shrugged.

"I'm getting ready to pay the rental on the castle."

I questioned him further, but that was the only comment I got until huge shire horses arrived and were stabled. That's when I got my first inkling of what was going to be happening.

I was right too as our friends began to arrive, Philip and Alice first followed by Rose and Emmett, Garrett and Cathy, Peter and Charlotte and even Felix and Heidi. There were others I was introduced to, mainly friends of Philip and it was then I heard the word tournament for the first time.

"Is this for real? You're going to joust?"

"It was the fee for borrowing the castle, besides it's something I've never done before. What do you think of my heraldic sign?"

He held up a cloth emblazoned with a shield of blue background with an eagle in the center talons and wings outstretched.

"What does it stand for? I know the colors and symbols mean something."

"The eagle symbolizes courage, strength, and immortality and the blue is for strength, truth, and loyalty. Philip created it for me. We all have them and I hope you will allow me to carry your favor."

I curtsied,

"Of course my brave warrior."

The day of the joust was warm and sunny, the staff had been given two days off so we didn't have to stay inside and the ladies were gifted medieval costumes to wear. Luckily fake ones as from what I understood the real thing took hours to put on and needed maidservants to help! We ladies were led to the viewing platform by our knights, now all in full armor just for show, after all, what could a lance possibly do against vampire flesh? I have to say though that Jasper looked extremely sexy astride the huge Destrier, the war horse, who was also dressed in his colors. Of course, we ladies bestowed our favors on our knights and sat back to enjoy the spectacle.

I had hoped Jasper might win but of course, Philip had been a knight for centuries, in his human life and continuing to practice since becoming a vampire and he finally unseated my brave Sir Jasper to win the day. No gifts were allowed for the duration of the tournament, they were all on equal footing. I don't think anyone minded much, every knight got his own prize from his lady and the next day we girls showed the knights we were every bit their equal with Heidi taking the trophy as the last woman standing. My entry to this world had been traumatic to say the least, but now I had Jasper at my side and his friends, with my parents destined to join us soon, I was beginning to really enjoy myself.

THE END

 **Thank you to everyone who joined us in this story. We look forward to reading your thoughts on the next. Love Jules and Kat. xx**


End file.
